


Unexpected Stranger

by saucyminx



Series: Unexpected Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a chance of a life time, being able to study art abroad. And because Jensen has the best husband in the world, this was his opportunity. When he comes back from France with their exchange student, Jensen's unprepared for the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear Jensen Padalecki,_

Just reading the name made Jensen's lips curve up into a wide smile. They'd only been married for a little over three months and some things were still getting switched over. It never failed when Jensen saw his new, married last name, his heart quickened and he was compelled with the oddest urge to do his own personal version of the white-man-can't-dance. Last time he did it Jared had caught him though and he was _still_ trying to live that down. Snorting softly at the thought of his husband's teasing, Jensen carried the letter to the couch and dropped down before reading again.

 _On behalf of the Classic Arts Institute for Overseas Education we are pleased to offer you one of the twelve distinguished places in our yearly student exchange program. Should you decide to accept the offer you will be enrolled in the program you will find an attached documents..._

The paper fluttered for a moment from Jensen's hands and he sucked in a sharp breath. He'd sent in an application to the Classic Arts Institute for Overseas Education on a complete whim the week he'd spent with his family before marrying Jared. The website had said hundreds of thousands of people applied a year and there were only _twelve_ spots open. So he'd sent off a sampling of his art and promptly forgot. And here he was, being offered one of the spots and that was just fucking fantastic minus the fact that he'd never mentioned a word of it to Jared and according to the document he'd be overseas for three weeks.

 _Three weeks._

Jensen hadn't spent that much time away from Jared since he first moved into the condo over two and a half years ago. Excluding the week of forced separation, Jensen hadn't spent more than a couple nights away from Jared. And those two nights had been absolute hell filled with misunderstandings and heartache. Three weeks, that was, a lot. But this was a chance of a life time, more than he ever could have dreamed for. Having this program on his resume in the future would only drive his career forward and that was important right?

Folding up the letter Jensen headed to the bedroom and tucked it away in his nightstand. He'd talk to Jared about it later, at just the right moment. First he was going to make a nice, big dinner of one of Jared's favorites, the chicken parmigiana he'd finally convinced his mom to teach him the recipe for. Then he'd spend the evening showing Jared all the ways he loved him. A slow smirk pulled at Jensen's lip as he pulled the chicken from the microwave. He wasn't necessarily using the meal to butter up Jared, he was going to make it regardless, but it wouldn't _hurt_.

It wasn't like Jensen expected Jared to say no, after all he knew his husband well enough to know that just the right look could get him basically whatever he wanted. No, Jared would let him go probably without question. It was more his level of happiness on the matter that worried Jensen. He didn't want to go to France for three weeks and leave a miserable and hopelessly lonely Jared behind. Of course, they'd both be lonely, Jensen would miss Jared _so much_ , enough that even thinking about it made his heart clench and stomach roll. Maybe going wasn't the best idea after all. There were loads of things stateside he could do. But if he went overseas he wouldn't be able to even _call_ Jared, maybe once or twice for a few minutes, and not _hearing_ him or _seeing_ him...

Jensen shuddered slightly, mind doing its own personal sorting of pros and cons. To go or not to go. Yeah, that was the fucking question and Jensen was pretty annoyed with his English Lit teacher for assigning Hamlet because internally quoting Shakespeare was pretty lame, even for his standards. He could just imagine Chris' painful eye roll and teasing growl. Of course, he had the pool table thing and he held that over the man's head as often as he could, even if it brought a slightly embarrassed - mostly cute - blush to Jared's cheeks. He wondered fleetingly what Chris would say on the subject, him going overseas. Probably good for his future career as well. But _three weeks_...

Losing himself in the debate, Jensen went about making the meal almost by habit. Clearly he'd just have to talk to Jared about it, after all his husband was his best friend and the one person he trusted more than anyone in the entire world. He'd send him down the right path. Jensen was so lost in thought he didn't even hear Jared come home, hardly registered the ringing of the stove alarm clock and just barely managing to pull the chicken out before it burned. "Ow, shit," he hissed as his thumb slipped on the pot holder and seared into the pan. Jensen had really bad luck cooking.

Jared slipped out of his suit jacket and hung it over the back of one of the dining room chairs as he walked through the condo. "Do I have to ban you from cooking?" Jared slid his arms around his husband's waist and peered over his shoulder as he ran his thumb under cold water. "Did you burn yourself again?" Jared wasn't sure he had psychologically recovered from that one Thanksgiving. Jensen was a one-man demolition team in the kitchen.

"I think I don't get through a day without damaging myself," Jensen pointed out with a smirk, turning in Jared's arms. "And if you banned me from cooking, we'd be eating Pizza Hut and KFC each night. I single-handedly ensure your diet remains semi-healthy and you'll do well to remember it Mr. Padalecki," he teased and tapped Jared's nose with his finger, body curving up into the familiar warmth of his husbands.

"I cook," Jared asserted. "On occasion, I have made..." he thought about it. "I made frozen pizza last week. Besides, I do all the work in bed." Leaning down he couldn't resist sucking gently on a patch of skin _just_ above Jensen's collar. Humming softly he tightened his grip on Jensen and nosed into his hair, "how was your day?"

"Mm good," humming softly Jensen pushed Jared back, shaking his head around a smirk. "Hands to yourself Mister, otherwise dinner will be cold and all my pain and suffering will be for nothing," Jensen chuckled fondly at his husband, hand wrapping around to smack his ass hard before moving over to the stove. "And I'll have you know, I do _way_ more work in bed than you. I keep our sex life spicy and interesting," Jensen pointed out, reaching up to grab two plates from the cabinet.

"What you want to drink with dinner?" Jared pulled the fridge door open and grabbed himself a beer, peering up over the door at Jensen. He never got tired of watching Jensen; it didn't matter whether he was cleaning, sleeping, painting, cooking (although Jared was now inclined to keep his distance from the kitchen when Jensen was demonstrating his culinary skill).

Serving up the food, Jensen grinned and carried the plates to the table. "Beer please," he turned his grin to his husband before dropping down into his chair and pushing the opposite out.

Grabbing another beer Jared popped the top off both of them and settled in his chair. Sighing he rubbed at his temples for a few moments then he hands dropped to loosen his tie. "So, my _partner_ was working my ass off today." Donna, _partner_ if Jared wanted to bitch a little, _Donna_ if he was speaking about his mother-in-law. Jared had a lot of respect for her at work and had a healthy fear of her as his Mom-in-law. She was a fierce mama when it came to her son. "We have this gang thing, with these guys who are stealing car stereos and it's next to impossible to track the equipment down because no one registers it or knows their damn serial numbers." He sighed, "Okay - that's me done." Pulling his chair in to the table he took a sip of beer and cut off a piece of chicken. "Mmmm," he mumbled with a full mouth, "s'good"

Looping his ankle around Jared's, Jensen smiled and finished his own bite of chicken before gesturing his fork at the man, "so what is she having you do? Track them down on your own? That's insane. Those gangs... you're gonna get shot, again," Jensen huffed and shook his head. There were sometimes he wished Jared wasn't a Detective, like every time things got too _real_ and Jensen was reminded that he could potentially lose his husband and mother in one case gone badly. "You're still wearing your vest right? I mean, when you go out," Jensen stabbed at his chicken, shoving the piece into his mouth.

Jared's fingers moved guiltily to his chest, rubbing the front of his shirt. "Yeah. Most of the time. I mean, not... today, right now." Smiling weakly he looked up at Jensen, "I forgot but I'll remember tomorrow. Fuckin' thing is _hot_." Jared cut off a rather large piece of chicken and put it in his mouth before he got himself in anymore trouble. The shooting this was still a bit of an issue for Jensen. Not that Jared had enjoyed being shot - but he'd long ago learned to accept it as a part of his job. Jensen was still getting acquainted with the idea.

Eyes narrowing slightly, Jensen shook his head and cut into his food silently, allowing himself to smooth over the irritation. It wouldn't do any good to lecture Jared about something he already knew, and Jensen was well aware that he was just overly paranoid. He supposed not automatically bristling at the words and leaping into the potential fight was a sign of his maturity growing. His mother would be so proud. "So, you think you'll be working on this for awhile?" Jensen asked, curling his fingers around the beer and taking a long drink.

Nodding, Jared chewed thoughtfully then swallowed. "Might actually have to work some late nights. I know I said I'd try not to..." he shrugged a shoulder and smiled sadly. They were both pretty busy and it was a bit of a challenge to find time together so Jared tried, whenever he could, to keep to a reasonable schedule.

Sighing softly, Jensen nodded. "It's okay. I'm sure I can arrange to pick up more shifts or something. School starts soon so that'll keep me busy. And, there's..." Jensen frowned, thinking of the letter in his nightstand before shaking his head, "there's always Mack. She'd love to have me around more. We're used to Mom working late anyways, I figured it would eventually get that way."

"It's not _getting_ that way, I promise." Shifting on his chair Jared caught Jensen's ankle between both of his. "Just for a week, don't take more shifts - you won't have enough time to work on your art." It was pretty important to Jared that Jensen have all the time he needed for painting or the wide variety of other artistic endeavours that often didn't make much sense to Jared. "Don't know why you work anyway." It was an old argument but Jared liked it when Jensen got all indignant. Hiding his grin behind his beer bottle Jared raised his eyebrows at Jensen across the table.

Huffing slightly Jensen shook his head and swallowed his bite of chicken thickly. "As much as the idea of being some _sugar daddy_ appeals to you, I will not be a _kept boy_ or whatever. Besides, I'd be bored if I didn't have a job and you _know_ what I'm like when I'm bored," Jensen grinned brightly at him. The last time he was bored Jared had woken up to find an entire mural of Jensen's favourite park painted on his back with body paint. Jensen was still immensely proud of the way the slide ended right at Jared's crack. "Plus, I pay for some things. That helps right? I help?"

"You help, we've got lots of savings. One day I'm taking you on a nice trip somewhere. And, I _never_ want you to be bored." Jared smiled wryly, "not ever, believe me." Sometimes, Jared wondered if he would live through a lot of years of being married to Jensen. He smirked.

Pursing his lips, Jensen set his silverware down and pushed up from his chair, "wait right here." Some part of him had seriously been considering holding this conversation out until after sex but he wanted Jared to give him an honest opinion, not an oh-my-god-best-orgasm-ever opinion. Jensen walked swiftly down the hall and retrieved the letter before heading back to the kitchen and dropping down into the seat, offering the paper out. "I got this in the mail today," he said softly, pushing his plate away and reclaiming his beer.

Cutting off another piece of chicken and stuffing it in his mouth Jared scanned the paper. Frowning as the words started to sink in; he hooked his ankle around the chair leg and shifted it closer to the table. Smiling slightly he flattened the letter on the table by his plate. "Wow. That's, uh...." Scratching at his stubble Jared picked up his beer and looked up at Jensen, "so, ya coulda told me a little sooner." Tapping his fingers against the beer bottle he bit down on the side of his bottom lip.

"I know... I- like, hundreds of thousands of people enter this thing you know? And I did it way back in June, I never _ever_ thought I'd get accepted in. It's okay, I won't go," Jensen shook his head, already reaching out for the paper once more. "It's just cool to- but three weeks, that's way too long and... I'll just send them a thanks but no thanks letter okay?" He smiled at Jared, pushing up from the table and carrying his plate to the skin, hand dragging up Jared's arm as he walked.

"Like I would stop you from doing this. It looks like a great opportunity and you... you..." Jared shrugged and snatched up his plate to follow Jensen. "I just thought we talked about decisions like this _before_ , you know?" He slid his plate into the dishwasher beside Jensen's and leaned back against the counter. "So, when do you leave?" It would be so strange to be home for three weeks without Jensen.

Pursing his lips Jensen leaned against the counter beside Jared and shook his head, "I said I wouldn't go. You're right, even if we weren't married when I filled the thing out; it's something we should have talked about before. I can always try out next year. You're upset. I can hear it in your voice and I hate that." Running a hand up through his hair Jensen sighed softly, leaning gently into his husband to feel his comforting weight.

"I'm not upset," Jared answered indignantly. "I mean, I'll miss you - we haven't been apart since..." His smile felt more like a wince when he remembered their first _big_ fight. "Paris _is_ pretty cool, France, man. If I could go I'd do it." Jared smiled and bumped Jensen with his hip.

A slow smile grew on Jensen's lips and he turned toward him. "I wish you could go with me, how awesome would that be? Only I'm staying in a host home." Feeling a little more reassured by the conversation his smile brightened to its usual fullness. "So it's an exchange program you know? I'll go stay with someone else in the group and then they'll come back here and stay for three weeks. Is that okay? We could have a cute little French girl with us for three weeks," Jensen laughed at the thought, sliding until he stood in front of Jared and leaned into him, arms draping up around his shoulders.

"A girl? Great, I already can't get in the main bathroom in the morning." He grinned at his husband, hand smoothing Jensen's hair back from his brow. "Do we have to get approved or something? Do they know we're husbands?" They were _out_ , but they lived in a pretty small town so Jared still had a bit of a paranoid streak when it came to how other people would react to them. "Did you tell them I'm a cop?"

"Yup," Jensen nodded and tucked loose strands of Jared's hair behind his ear. "They know, I gave them all the details so they must have checked some things already. I'll have to read over everything tomorrow and call, find out how it works officially." Jensen's grin was so big it almost hurt his cheeks. _Paris_. "Have I mentioned that you're the best husband ever?" He chuckled and leaned in to brush his lips against Jared's trailing down along his jaw, dipping lower to suck along his neck.

"I... don't know if I believe that." Jared ran his hands down Jensen's arms, threading their fingers together. "You know," he nudged his hips forward. "I mean you're gonna leave me for three weeks, that's a long time. I think _maybe_ you'd better show me how good a husband I am." Chasing Jensen's lips for a few moments Jared laughed when Jensen pulled away and tried to feign disbelief.

"You're picking up my habits," Jensen pointed out and grinned brightly at his husband before tugging him back from the counter. "I gotta put the food away. Why don't you go get yourself all ready for me and I'll meet you in there," Jensen punctuated the words by sliding his leg between Jared's and rocking up into his crotch.

Jared moved slowly across the kitchen and headed down the hallway. "Okay, but I'll probably fall asleep waiting." Grinning he unbuttoned his shirt then unknotted his tie and pulled it out from under his collar to toss it over Jensen's shoulder as he left. It didn't take him long to get undressed and settled in bed; he loved sliding into clean cool sheets and being able to roll over and smell Jensen's shampoo on the pillow. Stretching his arms up above his head he could feel some of the tension falling away from his body. Closing his eyes he groaned happily.

An excited thrill built in Jensen and he hurried through wrapping up the food, making up a microwave safe dish for Jared to take for lunch the following day. He couldn't help chuckling at himself, thinking of how Josh would tease him about being the diligent little house wife.

Once he was done, dishes loaded and dishwasher running, Jensen flipped the light off and headed down the hall to check the front door. He took the tie from his shoulder and curled it around his fingers before tugging his shirt off, already working on the button on his jeans as he flipped off the rest of the lights and headed toward their bedroom. A small, fond smile lifted his lips as he caught sight of Jared on the bed, dropping the shirt into the laundry basket and kicking out of his jeans. "Did you manage to stay awake?" He teased, boxers joining his jeans in the hamper before he slid forward to the bed.

"Nope," Jared muttered as he rolled over to face his husband. His arm snaked over Jensen's waist. "I think as my reward maybe you should get a nipple pierced." He dragged his teeth along Jensen's jaw then nipped his ear lobe. "You know, 'cause, apparently, I'm the _best_ husband in the world.” Drawing in a deep breath he growled softly and slid his hand down to cup Jensen's ass. Jensen had a _great_ ass.

Moaning softly Jensen melted into Jared's body, heat flaring up in him. "Yeah? Didn't think you'd like something like that," he shuffled forward across the man and settled legs on either side of his thighs, catching his lower lip under his teeth as their bodies collided. Jared's hands had their usual affect on him, arousal bubbling low in his gut. "I'd, do that. For you. Do you think it'd look good?" His hands slid up to Jared's hair, burying in the silky locks.

"You," Jared dragged his tongue down the pale vein on Jensen's neck, "look good in anything." Fingers spread wide he ran his hands down Jensen's back, smooth, hot. "But, yeah, _God_." Bringing his hands forward to grip Jensen's hips tightly, moaned deep and long as his rolled his hips up. "Can't you just imagine... I could catch it in my teeth..." It had been a joke but the more he thought about it, the more his cock swelled, the _idea_ of Jensen with a pierced nipple was pretty hot.

With an answering moan Jensen nodded, hands tugging Jared's head back slightly so his lips could map along his neck. "I, yeah, we should totally do that," he murmured against the skin, teeth dragging along the collar bone. "Soon. Really soon." Swallowing thickly Jensen rocked his hips down to meet Jared's gentle roll up and he kissed his way up until his lips could meet Jared's. "Mm, missed you today," he breathed against Jared's lips, tongue slipping out to chase the taste of the man.

Hand curling over the back of Jensen's neck, Jared pressed him closer. "You know,” he mumbled in between kisses, "how much I love you, right?" Jensen was pretty much his everything - and to think, once upon a time he'd been hesitant to even get to know Jensen. The idea of Jensen being gone, overseas no less, for three weeks was lingering around the edges of his mind. Moaning softly, gravelly, Jared tugged Jensen down _hard_ to crash their lips together. _God_ he wanted him. All the time.

Whimpering into the kiss Jensen tried to press as hard down into his husband as he could. There was never a close enough for him, never _enough_. "Not..." he gasped as Jared's teeth slid along his lower lip. "As much as," _Need_ burned up in him as their cocks met and slid together once more. "I love you." Jensen could already feel the flush along his face and he dropped his hands from Jared's hair in favour of caressing every inch of the man's flesh that he could reach.

Shoving Jensen down roughly Jared rolled over and held himself up over Jensen's body. Barely grazing his lips over Jensen's cheek, down his chin he hovered there over his husband's body. "You gonna find some young French thing while you're over there?" Lips twitching as he tried not to smile he dipped down slightly letting his cock slide past Jensen's then lifted up again. _Best_ kind of push-up.

Pushing his body up into Jared's as he moved up, Jensen shook his head, gasping softly. "No one could ever compare to you. " His hands curved around Jared's arms, digging into the muscles for a beat before grazing up. "Jare," he murmured, cupping along his neck and tugging gently. "I need you," Jensen had no resolve when it came to foreplay. As much as he adored the teasing, the steady build up, when it came down to it, having Jared buried deep in him was the best feeling in the entire world.

"You need to learn," Jared let himself fall down to Jensen's side, "how to slow down." He curled his fingers over Jensen's hip, the bone digging into his palm, and rolled him away then yanked him back. Long arms wrapping around Jensen's chest Jared pulled him close until Jensen's ass was pressed hard against Jared's cock. Lips parting he kissed his way down the back of Jensen's ear, "think we should just lay here for a while." He whispered close to Jensen's ear, lips barely brushing. Rolling his hips forward slowly he slid his cock along the crack of Jensen's ass. "So perfect."

Panting slightly Jensen rocked his hips back into Jared's cock, moaning at the hard line of flesh grazing along his skin. "You just like to..." he sighed shakily and curled his fingers into the sheets, eyes fluttering closed as pleasure coursed through him. "Torment me." Jensen mumbled almost as an afterthought, grinding once more back into Jared and moaning his name.

"N..Nooo," Jared moaned, "just want all of it – you, _God_ , more," he whispered. Trailing the tip of his tongue down the back of Jensen's neck, Jared writhed against his lover's back. "You're just so - _Jesus_ ," he gasped and bit down hard on Jensen's shoulder. His hands smoothed across Jensen's chest and his abs, eyelids fluttering closed as Jensen pressed back into his body. There was no way he could stop touching Jensen; his hands moved everywhere, gripping the top of Jensen's thigh, sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck. Moaning he took in a shuddering breath and rocked his hips forward, grinding his hard cock against his husband's ass.

A shudder worked its way through Jensen's system and he pressed back into Jared's body, strained forward into his hands. It felt like heat was encasing him on all sides and Jensen was constantly moving against it, fingers fluttering up to graze along Jared's hand on his neck. "Like, like this. Do it like this," he whispered, voice hoarse and deep with arousal. His free hand drifted down to his cock, slowly sliding along the overheated flesh.

"Okay." Pulling his arm back slowly Jared leaned hard into Jensen and growled. "Don’t you _move_." Blowing out a breath he fell onto his back and slid his hand under the pillow to grab the lube. Moving as fast as he could he flipped the top open and squirted it into his hand and slicked up his aching shaft. Skin already cooling so far away from Jensen he rolled back gladly, slick cock pressing instantly against Jensen's ass. "I want you...” he murmured. His heart was beating fast - that way it got when Jensen was near - like it was going to explode or just shatter. Clamping his hand over Jensen's hip against he could barely stop from fucking into him right then. Struggling to suck a breath in he reached down and grabbed his cock, guiding it along Jensen's crack. Head falling forward, he pressed his forehead to Jensen's shoulder blade.

"God, Jared," Jensen rolled his head down into the pillow for a moment, hips arching back into the teasing slide of his husband's cock. He never stopped _wanting_ Jared, even when he was sure some of the heat should fade with time, each moment felt as sharp and exhilarating as the first. Lifting his leg slightly Jensen shifted back, fingers tightening along the base of his cock. "Do it. Need - need you in me," he whispered into the pillow, twisting back a moment later to try and capture Jared's lips with his own.

Swinging his hips forward Jared's eyes slammed shut as the head of his cock nudged in to Jensen's tight hole. Shaking, he held there and wrapped his arms around Jensen once more. His hand slid up over Jensen's throat, fingers rubbing up and down the feverish skin. "I love, love that you're mine," the breath shot out of him and he slammed his hips forward sinking the full length of his cock into his lover. Trembling, he held himself still and spread his fingers wide over Jensen's neck - over his hip. Growling softly he dragged his teeth along the top of his husband's shoulder, the heat of Jensen's body burning him up.

" _Fuck_." Jensen moaned at the sharp contrast of sensations. The slight burn and sting of Jared's cock filling him suddenly, teeth dragging along his skin. The absolute nerve shattering pleasure at being connected to him, hearing those words, knowing they were true. "Y-yours," he breathed, hips moving in small circles back into Jared's body. His free hand not curled around his flesh reached up and pressed Jared's hand firm against his neck, swallowing thickly under the pressure. "Move, Jared." Jensen's eyes settled on remaining closed as he lost himself in the overwhelming spark of need.

Pitching his hips forward Jared groaned and pulled back - slamming into Jensen's ass and heaving in oxygen. His fingers dug hard into the taut flesh of Jensen's neck, he could feel the pulse of each swallow and the dull flutter of his lover's heart beat under his palm. Snapping his hips forward he dragged his fingers off Jensen's hip and reached forward to grip his lover's swollen cock. Warm and heavy in his hand, pulsing, throbbing Jared gasped out a breath and stroked his hand up the length of his husband's cock.

Little flashes of white seemed to spark across his closed eyelids and Jensen sucked in deep breaths, holding them until Jared slammed forward than releasing in a whoosh. His fingers shifted to curve into Jared's arms, digging in, body more still than usual. Jensen allowed every thrust to rock through him, allowed Jared to control the pace, the slow drive forward that sent a spark of pleasure up his spine. As the hand around his neck pressed more firm and sure he released a deep, guttural noise, hips snapping once up into Jared's hand, than rocking back into his hard shove forward. Every part of him hummed _Jared_ and he moaned the name thickly.

The sounds Jensen made sent bolts of pleasure through Jared's body. Nothing was better than hearing those sounds, feeling Jensen relaxing into his body and just letting Jared give him what he wanted. Their bodies fell into a slow rhythm, Jared's hands gripping Jensen and holding him tight against his chest. Stroking Jensen's cock slowly he teased his husband; his fingers moved over the head of Jensen's cock, sliding through the pre-come and lingering to curl back down the hard flesh.

Jared loved when Jensen surrendered like this, and gave up on racing for more. _Let_ Jared _have_ him. "Love you," he moaned out against Jensen's ear and slammed his hips forward hard. Groaning, feeling the heat already welling inside him he pushed hard with his leg and rolled onto his back pulling Jensen with him. "Fuck," he hissed. He'd never felt anything so _fucking_ hot; Jensen's weight on him, his cock deep inside his lover's ass. Faltering for a moment he moaned and pushed up hard, arching his back to send his shaft deep inside Jensen knowing he would slam past his husband's prostate.

Jensen let out a deep noise somewhere between a moan and a growl, sinking back onto Jared as a sharp jolt shot through him. Each thrust up brushed past the sensitive bundle of nerves and his body began to shake, head dropping back to Jared's shoulder. He could feel Jared's muscles bunching and shifting beneath him, could feel just how deep his husband was, pulling him startlingly fast toward the edge. Another half dozen deep thrusts later and his body was tensing, Jared's hand quickened along his cock. Jensen's hands wrapped beneath him to grab Jared's flesh as his orgasm shot through him with blinding speed, muscles clamping hard around Jared, legs pulling up along Jared's.

"Oh. _Fuck..._ " Jared had been right along; his heart _did_ explode - at least that's what it felt like. It was perfect, hot, his body ached as he thrust up into Jensen's ass; his husband's muscles were clamped around him and _fuck_ it felt like he was turning inside out. Ripping through his body his orgasm shot his breath right out of his body. Coming hard Jared felt his heart start to beat again slowly as his body shuddered through the pleasure that rolled over him. His hand slid off Jensen's cock and through the slick warm come on his stomach; his arm curled right over Jensen's neck and he buried his face in his husband's hair, moaning, hips still twitching up slowly.

Sucking in deep, steadying breaths, Jensen sank back into Jared's body, literally melting into him. "Jesus..." he whispered, twisting slightly. Finally he managed to summon up the energy to pull himself up, groaning at the loss of Jared in him before turning. Jensen brought their lips together in slow sweeps, mouth parting to glide along Jared's. "Love you," he whispered against his lips, pulling in Jared's release of air.

Humming into his husband's mouth, Jared smiled lazily. "Was good," he muttered, fingers tangling in Jensen's hair. "Believe it or not," he panted softly, "never done it _that_ way before." Sucking gentle kisses along Jensen's bottom lip he smoothed his hands over Jensen's back. "Don't wanna let you go," he whispered. Now or for some stupid trip - but he's _never_ say that out-loud.

Chuckling softly Jensen let his head bury into Jared's neck, inhaling his rich scent. "And people say sex dies after marriage," he grinned against Jared's skin, arms tightening around him. "You sure you're okay with me going? I won't be upset, I'm not even completely sure I _want_ to go." He did want to, badly, but not if it was going to cause any tension or pain for Jared. Jensen was completely loyal to his priorities and Jared ranked above them all.

"Of course I'm okay with you going. Artist? Paris?" He huffed out a small laugh and pressed his face down onto Jensen's shoulder. It wasn't _really_ a lie, it was just a slight misdirection. _No_ he didn't want Jensen to go. _No_ , he would never stand in the way of such a fantastic opportunity for Jensen.

Sighing, Jensen's lips pressed into Jared's skin, "mm... definitely best husband ever." Jensen chuckled softly, mind reeling from all the possibilities of Paris and what it would be like. An excited thrill built up in him and he nudged Jared back, bringing their lips together once more. "Gotta go in early tomorrow?" He asked as he broke the kiss, nose brushing along Jared's.

"Yeah," Jared danced his fingers down to the small of Jensen's back. "You got a project-" he yawned, "to do? Or you staying here with me?" He knew he should get up and shower or at least clean himself up, but _fuck_ he was warm and comfortable and there was _Jensen_.

"I'm not movin'," Jensen muttered, relaxed in his post orgasm haze. "Do things later, tomorrow." Murmuring softly, Jensen let his body once more melt against Jared's. There was nowhere else he'd rather be anyway.

-=-=-=-

The following month passed in a weird sort of blur for both men. Jared was swamped with work, the gang problem seemingly never ending for such a small town, and Jensen had trouble maintaining the constant build of excitement about his trip. After he'd returned his paperwork it wasn't long until a house inspector came out to ensure there was indeed a proper room for the exchange student to stay in. Jared had been nervous about the entire thing but Jensen used his charm on the woman and she'd hardly made it through the tour before giving them her stamp of approval.

Classes had been arranged so Jensen's work wouldn't be waiting for him when he returned, though he knew he'd still have to catch up so he packed his books among his things. Jensen was nervous about such a long flight, about being away from Jared for so long, about staying with a complete stranger in a city he'd never really dreamed of visiting. The night before he was due to leave Jensen dragged Jared to the bedroom the minute he stepped in the door, insisting they were spending the entire evening there, only rising to get the pizza they had ordered.

Most of the Ackles clan had wanted to come along to the airport but Jensen had quietly insisted that it was better if Jared was just the one to take him. In truth he just wanted to spend the hour drive curled up against Jared's side, drinking in enough of him to hopefully make it through three weeks without too bad of a withdrawal. Jensen was pretty sure that was near impossible but he was going to try anyway.

The airport was crowded, people bumping into them as they moved through the check in lane. Jared was almost freakishly quiet and Jensen simply held his hand, squeezing occasionally, trying not to give in to the urge to suddenly change his mind and tell Jared to take him home. Once they'd checked in his luggage, Jensen knew it was too late for that and there was only so far into the airport Jared could go before the intense security.

They stood off to the side of the long line, minutes ticking too fast. Tears pricked in Jensen's eyes and he sighed softly, leaning into Jared, "I won't go. I can get my luggage back. It's... I don't want to be without you for three weeks. It was stupid to even think I could." He muttered the words quietly; barely a hum over the noise of the crowd, head tilted down and eyes blinking through blurry water at Jared's shoes.

Pressing his lips together Jared slid his hand around Jensen's neck and pulled him into his chest. "You know what I think? I think you're gonna be fine - have you _seen_ photos of Paris? You're gonna just be so crammed full of ideas and inspiration. You're an artist - you belong there." Jared rested his lips against Jensen's hair. "Think of, uh... how much fun we'll have when you get back."

Hand lifting to press into Jared's heart he sighed a quiet, "I belong _here_." But he knew it was just nerves and three weeks wasn't really that long. He'd be back in no time, then yeah, they'd have _lots_ of fun.

Tilting his head back Jensen nodded and tried on a shaky smile. "You have the paper right? With the address and phone number? I'm gonna call the minute I can after landing, no idea when that will be so I'll leave a message if you don't answer. And I'll email loads. And... buy you things. Lots of things." Jensen's grin grew a little and he stepped forward once more, wrapping his arms tight around Jared's body.

Laughing Jared squeezed Jensen tightly. "You just be careful and don't buy me things, buy yourself things and have _fun_." Sighing he held Jensen's shoulders and ducked his head down to slide the lips together, tongue grazing across Jensen’s. Jared was a million kinds of worried, knowing how spontaneous and trusting his husband was - but he also knew that sending Jensen off thinking he was worried would just make him anxious. "I love you," he murmured against his husband's lips, "and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too and I love you too and..." Jensen sighed once more and glanced at the line. He knew it would take a fair bit of time to get to security and he still had to ride the underground train to his terminal. Looking back up at Jared he pressed his hand harder into his heart. "Be careful while I'm gone okay? Wear your vest. Don't drive my mom too crazy. Don't meet any young, hot guys and forget about me," Jensen half smiled, picking at invisible lint on Jared's shirt.

Smiling crookedly at Jensen, covering his husband's hand for a few moments Jared nodded toward the gate. "You'd better get going. I promise to wear my vest while you're gone." Lifting his hand to Jensen's cheek briefly he stepped back, smile broadening. "Go spread the Jensen love in France."

Worrying his lip between his teeth for a moment Jensen nodded and leaned in for one more kiss before stepping back. "I'll talk to you soon. Love you," he grinned slightly and slid back another step, turning toward the security line and heading off, spinning at the last minute to point at him and laugh, "no replacing me! How could you do better anyway?" Jensen's grin brightened even as people turned to look at him and gawk slightly.

Jared's laughter had him throwing his head back for a few moments. Shaking his head slowly he followed Jensen with his gaze until he disappeared past the security clearance. Shoving his hands in his pockets Jared took a few steps backward then turned and walked away. Three weeks suddenly felt like it was going to be a really long time.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he got back to the duplex it felt entirely too quiet. Jared was sure it was psychological; it wasn't like he'd never been alone in the duplex before. It just suddenly felt a little less like home now he knew that Jensen wouldn't be popping in the front door.

Grabbing a beer Jared kicked back on the couch and took advantage of the quiet to watch some TV and... _not_ worry. He absolutely wasn't worrying, nor was he keeping track of exactly when Jensen's flight would be arriving or what time he might be at his host family's house. _Nope_ , he wasn't paying attention to any of that.

He was still wide-awake, eyes stinging and flicking past all the channels of infomercials when his cell phone finally rang. Jensen was almost delirious with lack of sleep and excitement. It made Jared laugh and the only information he managed to get from the brief call was that Jensen was okay, his host family were amazing and Paris was beautiful, oh yes, and he loved the student he was matched up with. After exchanging quick _I love you_ 's and _be safe_ 's they ended the call so they didn't run up the family's phone bill. Smiling, Jared was finally able to relax enough to go to sleep. After making sure the duplex was locked up, Jared hesitated at the front closet door and pulled his vest out and left it hanging on the closet door knob so he wouldn't forget to wear it.

Rubbing his eyes as he padded down the hallway Jared stopped at the foot of their bed and shrugged. No amount of sighing and procrastinating was going to make the bed any smaller or warmer or suddenly have a _Jensen_ in it. Grabbing his smart phone off the nightstand he sent of a quick email to Jensen. _I love you, have a nice French coffee for me. Jare._ Climbing into bed he snatched up Jensen's pillow and buried his face in it.

-=-=-=-

The days crept by. Jared had to stumble out into the kitchen and make his own coffee in the morning which really sucked, because he could barely function in the morning _and_ Jensen made far better coffee than he did. He stopped eating breakfast - after all - he only ate it because Jensen nagged him about it being the _most important meal of the day_. Jared did, however, wear his vest whenever he was out in the field. Jensen would _kill_ him if he got shot again.

By the time he got to work each morning he usually had an email from Jensen. Jensen's excitement was almost contagious. Some mornings Jared got to read about Jensen's classes and new painting techniques (the names of which he'd probably never remember).

There were emails about coffee houses where Jensen ended up with something that he hadn't ordered simply because his French was terrible. If the emails didn't have too many references to how much Jensen loved Jared or a list of sexual positions he'd been thinking about, Jared would forward them to Donna. Because Jensen was, well, Jensen, most of the emails didn't get forwarded.

Naturally, what with the time change and Jared's insane work hours the two men didn't manage to connect on the phone after the night Jensen landed. Jared loved the days he would return from the field to the message light flashing on his phone. Jared had _no_ idea what Jensen was saying when he left messages in French but it was pretty hot - so he saved those. Sometimes Jensen would gush about how much he missed Jared and loved him and couldn't wait to be in his arms, and then Jared had to save those. Then there was the time Jensen phoned while Jared was in the shower sounding like he was teary and over-tired and said his heart was aching to be with Jared. Jared saved that voice mail too.

By the end of the first week Jared was tired of takeout food, missed Jensen more than he thought possible and had actually managed to get a blister on his neck from wearing his damn vest every day in the heat.

It only got worse as he headed into the second week. By the end of two weeks, Donna had started suggesting that he leave early. As far as Jared was concerned it just added salt to the wound. He spent his second weekend alone, hungry, tired, itchy and annoyed.

There were only two emails from Jensen on the weekend. One described a fabulous walk through Paris at night, misty, cold and watching the lights sparkle on the Eiffel Tower at the clock struck midnight. It sounded like it was pretty romantic and Jared found himself thinking, yet again, that he wished he was there. Of course Jared replied to all of Jensen's email but he was starting to run out of things to say. _Things are fine at work_ , _Donna and Mack send their love_ , _the plants aren't dead_ , glad you're having such a great time.

Jared spent most of the third week of Jensen's trip buried in paperwork. The bright side was that he didn't have to wear his vest and hoped that his neck might actually be healed by the time Jensen got home. The time went a little faster once Jared could start counting down and before he knew it he was waiting at the arrivals gate for Jensen. After half an hour of pacing, Jared sank down into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and stretched his legs out. The plane had shown up on the arrivals screen right on time and half an hour had ticked by since then. Blowing his hair off his forehead Jared paced over to the gate as more people started to come through the sliding doors. Rubbing his palms on his jeans he looked down and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time again. Jensen should really be coming through the doors. And sure enough when Jared frowned and looked up at the door... there was Jensen.

He looked fantastic. His hair had actually grown a little bit and he had this shaggy, messed up sort of _just-fucked_ look that _really_ worked for Jared. Taking a few steps closer to the end of the walkway, Jared's smile faltered when he saw the man who was walking with his husband.

He was tall, Jensen was smiling up the guy, laughing and bumping their shoulders together. Blinking, Jared swallowed and took another step - staring at the man who threw his arm casually around Jensen's shoulders. Maybe he was a friend Jensen made on the trip - there could have been another student from town although it would have surprised Jared. His eyes moved over the guy's hair, black and wavy and even from as far away as he was Jared could see he had huge dark eyes and long lashes. Dark skin and... _Jesus_... Jared watched as the other man threw his head back and laughed, tousling Jensen's hair and squeezing his shoulder.

Jealously pinched hard at Jared's chest and he cleared his throat, jamming his hands in his pockets and waiting for Jensen to look up and notice him.

Considering he was so tall, Jensen was having surprising trouble spotting his husband. When he finally laid eyes on him, his face split into a wide grin and he nearly bolted the rest of the way forward, pulling free from the arm around his shoulders and launching himself at Jared, arms curling around his shoulders. "Oh god _Jared_ I've missed you," he breathed in a heavy rush, pulling back enough to crush his lips against his husband's. It had been a fantastic past three weeks but _nothing_ was better than being back in Jared's arms, feeling his lips once more. He kissed Jared _hard_ barely resisting the urge to climb up his body.

Most of Jared's thoughts shot out of his head the moment he had his arms full of Jensen. Half laughing, half moaning with _absolute_ relief Jared tightened his arms around Jensen and lifted him a few inches off the floor only to let his husband slide back down his body. "God," Jared murmured into Jensen's urgent kiss, "I fucking missed you." Jensen smelled different, a little like the plane but something else, new cologne or something. Slipping his fingers up through the soft curls of Jensen's hair Jared smiled and whispered, "I'm _so_ glad you're home."

Jensen's heart was racing double time and he leaned as hard as he could against Jared, content to just be in his arms even if people were staring. "I'm so glad too. _So_ glad. I am _never_ going to be gone that long again, or ever again. Next time you're coming with me," Jensen chuckled softly and pressed another hard kiss into Jared's lips. His actions finally stilled when the man beside him cleared his throat. Laughing louder Jensen moved back just slightly, breaking the kiss and turning but keeping his body against his husbands. "See? I _told_ you it was gonna be this way. Jared, this is Dom. Dom, this is my wonderful, amazing, drop dead gorgeous husband Jared," Jensen beamed at the man then his husband.

"I have heard a _lot_ about you," Dom stepped forward slightly, smiling and offering his hand.

Oh. Mr. Tall-dark'n'handsome-and-had-his-arm-around-Jensen. "You're... a guy." Jared extended his hand slowly and grasped Dom's hand in a quick hand shake. "I mean," he squeezed Jensen's shoulder and pressed his palm against the small of his husband's back. "My husband, the way he wrote I thought you were a woman." Smiling slightly Jared gave Jensen _a look_.

Both boys laughed and Jensen leaned into Jared once more, "that's because Dom is very, very _gay_. More than me. You'd be shocked."

"I'm not very, very gay, I'm simply gay and French," Dom shrugged and dragged a hand through his hair, smiling at Jensen. " _I'm_ not the one who insisted on getting pictures on every ledge of the Eiffel Tower."

Jensen snorted and shook his head, "you're just jealous of my uber skills." Turning to grin at Jared, his hand extended to tuck hair behind his ear, "we should get our luggage right? I'm starving. And exhausted. And _very_ eager to give you a proper greeting." Jensen murmured the last bit quietly, once more leaning in to brush his lips against Jared's.

Not surprisingly, Jared didn't find the declaration the Dom was _very, very, gay_ all that reassuring. "Yeah," Jared turned and started heading toward the luggage claim area with the two younger men trailing behind him. "I'm parked in the closest lot," he threw over his shoulder. Pressing his lips together Jared ducked his head down only half -registering Jensen's chattering and wondering how he was going to manage to have _Dom_ at the duplex for three weeks if he constantly felt the need to touch _Jared's_ husband.

"Fantastic, Dom has like a gazillion bags because he felt it necessary to pack half his closet." Jensen snorted and ducked to miss the swing of the man's arm. "Hey, my husband is a cop and he can flatten your ass in a heartbeat mister so no more _hitting_." Jensen warned, shoving at Dom slightly as they stopped in front of the luggage claim.

"Well it's not my fault you wouldn't help me pick out the best American looking outfits," Dom shook his head and glanced over at Jared. "I expected you to be wearing a suit or something. Jensen said that's half your wardrobe."

"Not... not half," Jared scratched at the back of his neck. He'd gotten up that morning and _deliberately_ picked out all of Jensen's favorite clothes. His newest jeans that Jensen made him buy, v-necked black soft-cotton t-shirt and yes, his motorcycle boots.

Frowning, Jared turned back to Dom, "I have to wear suits, it's a Detective thing. Public image and all that - just thought I'd dress _down_ for Jensen." He smiled shyly, feeling like well, a big dork. He'd missed Jensen so much he hadn't been able to think about much other than just doing everything he possibly could to make him smile.

" _And_ you look amazing," Jensen pointed out, once more throwing his arms around him. "Though these jeans on you. It's not fair ‘cause I can't just jump you here," he murmured against Jared's ear, fingers sliding along Jared's hip. "What Dom is leaving out is how I gushed over every part of your wardrobe, you know how I _love_ your ties," Jensen grinned and curled his fingers into the small of Jared's back. "Have I told you I love you since I landed? ‘Cause I love you, in case you didn't know."

Dom scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're right, even sappier than I expected."

Pausing at the end of the luggage conveyor belt Jared glanced over to get a better look at Dom and wondered why fate was cruel enough to him that Jensen had to be paired with an exchange student who was so good-looking. Of course, as far as Jared was concerned there was no one who compared to Jensen in _any_ way, shape or form. "Jensen's not sappy," Jared murmured, "just loves me a lot." His bottom lip might have actually _tried_ to extend out into a pout but then Jared realized how ridiculous he was being.

"See! Jared appreciates my adoration," Jensen pointed out and grinned at his husband before pulling back to dart forward and grab his suitcase from the belt. "Dom there's yours," Jensen stumbled slightly, pulling his bag up and back, laughing when Dom just barely managed to grab his in time and slammed hard into him. "You're such a weakling. Jared, help the poor weak French boy before he damages himself and we have to send him back broken." Jensen grinned over at Jared, blowing out a relieved breath as his eyes reassured him that he was in fact home. Three weeks really had been too long.

Jared grabbed Dom's suitcase and reached out for Jensen's. “I, there's chilli cooking in the crock pot at home. I wasn't sure if you'd be hungry, and," Jared started heading toward the truck, "I got you a chocolate cake. You like chocolate."

For some reason Jared felt the need to sort of _reclaim_ Jensen. He even went so far as to slow his step so Jensen and Dom had to move apart and let Jared walk between them. When they finally got to the truck Jared hoisted the bags up and over into the truck bed then opened the door for Jensen before slipping around the driver's side.

"You cooked _and_ there's chocolate cake? I should come back from long trips more often," Jensen grinned as he slid to the middle of the bench seat, allowing room for both Jared and Dom. Jensen laughed loudly when they slid in and slammed their doors at exactly the same time. "Wow that was creepy. Jared, how's mom? Work? Anything new?" Jensen slid his hand onto Jared's thigh automatically, enjoying the familiar curve of flesh beneath his palm.

"Jen mentioned your city has been having a real gang problem, that you'll probably be working a lot in effort to take care of it," Dom pointed out, eyes sliding around the landscape outside before turning to Jared.

"I'm, well, I worked a lot of over-time last week." Jared frowned and swung his arm over Jensen's shoulder. "You guys are gonna be really busy I guess, huh?" His fingers curled over Jensen's shoulder, tugging him closer. "I got plenty of room, don't crowd Dom."

Chuckling softly Jensen leaned into his husband and sighed. "We won't be too super busy. Dom's gonna go to all my classes with me and we'll have some art projects to work on. I thought, if you weren't working next weekend, we could take him up to Denver. To the art museum, yeah? Oh and maybe the weekend after we can take him to Estes, he needs to see proper mountains."

"Inhale, exhale," Dom teased and smacked Jensen's arm. "It's this altitude; it must go straight to your brain."

"Or the fact that you pumped me up with java and I only got two hours sleep on the flight," Jensen pointed out, grinning over at the man.

"In which you drooled on my favourite coat," Dom brushed at his shoulder were the material was slightly darker than the rest. "Jared you must get drooled on all the time."

Jensen snorted a laugh and smacked Dom's thigh, "I _know_ you're thinking dirty when you're saying that and I forbid you to think of Jared in that way."

"I don't mind," Jared muttered feeling like he wanted to ask _why_ Jensen was sleeping on Dom in the first place. _God_ it was going to be a really long week. Sighing, Jared focused on driving rather than listening to the constant exhausted babble and trying not to notice how much Dom seemed to like touching Jensen. After all, they'd been hanging out together for weeks and Jensen was _hot_ and tended to make everyone feel special. How could you have those green eyes looking at you and _not_ feel special? When he pulled into the driveway, Jensen and Dom piled out of the truck and raced inside, no doubt, so Jensen could show his new friend around. Jared muttered to the empty truck that he'd be glad to get the luggage for them and dragged their bags into the house.

-=-=-=-

"And this is where you'll be staying," pushing the door of the guest room open Jensen grinned and stepped inside, looking around to ensure the room was clean. "So the bathroom's across the hall, Jared and I have one in our room so you won't have to worry. And don't let him tease you about taking too long, he does to me all the time."

Dom laughed and dropped his bag along the side of the wall. "It's great. I should freshen up some, get all pretty again."

Laughing again Jensen stepped back. "Oh you're always pretty don't lie." Turning he bumped into Jared's chest and grinned. "Hey. I was just coming to find you. Dom's gonna _freshen up_." Jensen reached out for Dom's bag, taking it from Jared and sliding it into the room. "I could use some freshening up myself," stepping back to Jared he curved his hand around his husband's hip, grin brightening with suggestion.

"Ugh, not in front of my poor virgin eyes," Dom teased as he slid forward to grab his suitcase.

"I'm gonna take Jensen for a while," Jared blurted out as heat flooded through his body. "Over there. In our room. To talk. A lot, for a while." Pulling Jensen by the waistband of his jeans, Jared backed slowly out of Dom's room and across the hall. "It's - I've missed," he cleared his throat. "We have a lot to talk about. Tell Dom you'll see him later, Jensen." Jared smiled.

Grinning brightly Jensen backed up with Jared and laughed, "I'll see you later, Dom. Feel free to help yourself to food in the fridge. Or shower. Whatever you want." He didn't hear whatever Dom said in response, turning swiftly to Jared and nearly shoving him the rest of the way into their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. For a moment his eyes lingered on his husband before he bolted forward, practically jumping on the man as their lips collided. "Missed you," he gasped as his mouth parted against Jared's.

Stumbling a few steps backwards Jared flopped back onto the bed and pulled Jensen with him. "You're never," he grabbed Jensen's hair and yanked him to the side, rolling over to pin him to the bed, "going anywhere without me again." His fingers curled around Jensen's wrists and he tugged them up over his husband's head and pressed them down against the mattress.

Slamming his mouth down on Jensen's he thrust his tongue forward, hips rolling forward as he growled possessively. He didn't care how much time passed, he just cared that his lips were on Jensen's, sliding wet and hot - tongue reclaiming every smooth, perfect, part of his husband's mouth. When he finally broke the kiss they were both panting slightly and Jared gazed down at Jensen's glassy, green eyes. "And, _don't_ touch _him_ so much," he murmured.

"Jealous?" Jensen smirked and shook his head, "alright, I'll try to stifle my natural reaction." Jensen's hands tangled up into Jared's hair and he pulled him in for a deep kiss, tongues crashing hard as Jensen's body circled up into him. "Let's not talk about him," he breathed against Jared's lips and slid his hands down to tug at Jared's shirt. "I got you, stuff."

Jensen gasped as the hard line of Jared's cock pressed down through layers of denim. "Want one? Now I mean?" Jensen's heart was racing overtime, breath stuttering in his chest as his body thrummed in response to _finally_ having Jared over him once more.

"Just want _you_ ," Jared whispered. Shoving restlessly at Jensen's shirt, Jared frowned as he slid his palms over his husband's chest. "New shirt? You too tired? You look tired." Jared slid to the side, tracing his fingers over Jensen's face. He missed him _so_ much. The smell of him, the feel of his skin, the way - _just_ like right now - he stared up at Jared like there was no one else in the world.

"Never too tired, not for this," Jensen insisted and pushed up to flatten his shirt down. "I bought a few new clothes Dom said looked good. Wait until you see the dress I got Mack, she's gonna flip," he grinned and reached out for Jared's shirt once more. "C'mon I want you to find your present and I want you - _god_ three weeks without you. I feel like a virgin all over again," Jensen laughed, dragging his palms up Jared's chest and pushing at the shirt.

"So..." Jared narrowed his eyes, "wait, _find_ my present?" Growling Jared dove forward to bite and kiss his way down Jensen's neck, burrowing under the collar of Jensen's shirt. "Nothing," he murmured, "unusual here."

Jensen's flesh was hot, burning up against Jared's lips. "Fuck." He slid down Jensen's body, dragging his lips over the _finally_ bare flesh of his stomach. There was no way he could stop sucking in huge breaths - _Jensen_ \- his scent. " _God_ I missed you." Fumbling with the button on his husband's jeans Jared whined low in his chest, "help me. _Jesus_ , it’s like unwrapping a Christmas present."

Moaning low in his throat, Jensen's body curved up into Jared's lips, eyes fluttering as heat coursed through him. "So, so close. To..." he chuckled roughly and squirmed beneath Jared. "These jeans, they're new. Kinda tight. _Really_ tight right now..." Hearing Jared's words had shaken his system, he could feel the steady pulse of being _wanted_. He fleetingly wished Dom wasn't across the hall, was back in France because Jensen didn't want to leave this bed for the next _month_. "You like 'em?" Jensen murmured, bending his body up toward Jared's fumbling fingers.

"Love 'em," Jared growled as he yanked the zipper down, "now, get them the hell off." Curling his fingers over Jensen's waistband Jared yanked hard on the material, jeans and boxers sliding down to his husband's thighs. Leaning down, Jared took in a shuddering breath and slid his hands over Jensen's hips. "Mmmm I missed thi-" Frowning slightly Jared glanced over at Jensen's hip, thumb moving over slightly raised flesh. "Holy shit," he whispered.

Nestled in the curve of flesh, _just_ below Jensen's hip bone, was a tattoo. _Aimez toujours_ , Jensen had taken to signing all his emails with the phrase while he was away after having informed Jared it mean _Love always_ in French. Licking his lips, Jared ghosted his fingers over the black script, tracing the curls and lines of the words. "Holy shit," he repeated. Dropping to his knees off the bottom of the bed Jared slid his hands under Jensen's thighs and pulled him closer to the edge of the mattress. Biting down hard on his bottom lip he stared for a few moments at the tattoo then his eyes travelled back up to Jensen's face. " _That’s_ my present?" His voice was thick and heavy and he wasn't even aware of how hard his fingers were digging into Jensen's thighs.

Curving his elbows down into the mattress, Jensen pushed up and stared down at Jared, grin tugging on his lips. "You like it? Fuckin' _hurt_ but I kept thinkin' of your tongue tracing it. Kept thinkin'-" Jensen moaned softly at the thought, hips rolling up into his husband’s touch. His legs slid along Jared's sides, one hand lifting out to slide across his husband's jaw. "You do like it right? ‘Cause, I wanted to please you."

"Like it?" Jared swallowed, "I didn't think you could actually be _sexier_ and this..." He blew out a breath. Cocking an eyebrow Jared smiled darkly as he leaned forward, lips stopping close enough to feel the heat of Jensen's flesh without actually touching it. "Almost healed already," he murmured then let his tongue dart out to trail over the slightly salty skin, eyes closing slowly as he traced the cursive script. Sliding one hand up Jensen's body he dragged his blunt nails back down Jensen's chest, over his tight abs - all the while sucking and licking at the tattoo.

A shudder tore through Jensen's body and he dropped back onto the mattress, sucking in quick breaths. "God. Fuck..." It was a _million_ times better than he'd imagined, Jared's tongue along his flesh, over the still lingering burn of his new tattoo. His hips rocked up into the touch, trying to spur Jared into the action for _more_. "Now, just need piercing," he managed to gasp out, body sliding down the mattress toward his husband.

Taking a few deep breaths Jared pushed up to his feet, tilting his head and letting his eyes move over Jensen's body quickly before he bent to pull his husbands jeans off completely. "No boxers - is that a French thing?" Smiling crookedly, Jared tugged his own shirt up and over his head then undid his jeans and shoved them down over his hips. He moved quickly, there'd be plenty of time later for being slow and gentle. Stripped of his clothes he climbed back up onto the bed and leaned against the head board holding out one hand for Jensen and patting his thigh with the other. "Come here."

Swallowing thickly Jensen clambered forward, moving swiftly to throw his leg around Jared and slid down onto his thighs. "No boxers because I wanted as little as possible between you and I."

Jensen dipped forward to bring their lips together, tongue thrusting forward. "God Jared I love you _so_ much. I- I missed you. I never want to be apart again okay? I had fun. Lots of fun. But. Life without you - it's nothing," Jensen's fingers threaded up into Jared's hair, tightening around the silky locks.

Laughing, Jared wrapped his arms right around Jensen, squeezing him as hard as he could. "All in my master plan," he ghosted his lips across Jensen's, teeth nipping lightly and tugging on his husband's bottom lip. "Keep you coming back." His thumb grazed over the tattoo and his smile faded a little.

Fingers sliding up Jensen's body, Jared trailed his index finger down over Jensen's chest then ran it along the ridged flesh at the head of his cock. "You should be resting," he murmured as his hand stroked down Jensen's cock, squeezed gently then slid back up so his thumb could sweep over the slit. Jared’s thumb pressed hard against the tattoo, blood racing a little faster at the thought of the mark.

Hips pushing forward into the touch, Jensen gasped and shook his head, body draping into Jared's. "N..no. Not resting - want you." His lips turned into Jared's skin, sliding over the warm flesh. "Do you, Jared," sucking in another quick breath Jensen's shoulders shook slightly, stomach rolling around the pleasure that Jared's touch brought up in him. "Tell me you want me. Tell me I'm yours," Jensen whispered, shifting along his thighs restlessly.

"Jesus." Jensen was on fire, moving, squirming, sliding against Jared's body. His husband's cock was heavy and full in his hand and Jared stroked it slowly, teasing and nudging Jensen toward his release. Hand tangling in Jensen's soft hair he moaned, tugging his head back to bare his throat Jared dropped his mouth to his husband's neck and sucked hard to mark him. "Mine," he mumbled as Jensen's flesh grew hot against his lips. Shaking slightly, gasping for air; Jared stroked Jensen's cock faster sucking a trail of dark marks down his neck.

"Fuck me," Jensen insisted with a deep moan, not caring if it was too noisy. Jensen's head fell back, body curving into Jared's. "Need it. Need you in me... need you to make me yours." Jensen was slightly unnerved by the swell of emotions pushing through him, the overwhelming _yearning_ for Jared, like the past three weeks had drained some part of him that Jensen was desperately trying to cling too. His hips moved up into Jared's grasp, rubbing his body firm into Jared's cock with each grind forward.

"Shhhhh," Jared claimed his young lover's mouth again, effectively silencing him. He knew that urgency, felt it ripping into his own chest - the frantic need to feel as much of Jensen as he could as fast as he could.

Fumbling in the drawer of the nightstand, Jared murmured incoherently into Jensen's frantic kisses, trying to soothe him.

As soon as he grabbed the small bottle he popped the top open and slicked up two fingers reaching under Jensen to seek out his tight hole. "Gotta," he sucked in a sharp breath as Jensen writhed against him, "be careful." He rubbed Jensen's puckered flesh and moaned as he slammed their mouths together again.

The first initial burn of Jared's fingers pressing into him made Jensen gasp into the kiss, heart skipping a beat as his body instinctively drew Jared's fingers in. " _Jesus_ ," he whispered, fingers curving into Jared's shoulders. Jensen hadn't expected the touch to feel so intense, though he felt foolish for being surprised by how much his body flared at the stretching.

"I didn't. While I was gone, didn't touch, myself. Not once,” he mumbled the words into Jared's mouth, canting back to sink further down onto Jared's fingers, "waited just for you." There were a few times during the three week stretch that Jensen had literally thought he was going to lose his _mind_ but one little thought about Jared never failed to soothe him, thinking about this, being here with him, Jensen could never want anything more.

The words slithered down Jared's body like liquid fire. "Neither," he mumbled. "Me. I didn't... I mean-" Laughing low, deep in his chest he said, "whatever," and thrust his tongue into Jensen's mouth as he slid two fingers deep inside his lover. _Fuck_. Just feeling the heat of his husband's body made his cock throb. Twisting his fingers he stretched his lover and tried to concentrate on anything other than how close he was to coming just holding Jensen against him. Jensen's back was damp with sweat, his eyes wide and nearly black with lust.

"'Nough," Jensen grunted, rocking his hips to circle Jared's fingers deeper within him. "Need you," his hand slid down the curve of Jared's neck, palming over the muscles along his chest, dropping lower still. Glancing to the side Jensen spotted the bottle of lube and twisted, reaching out for it. A loud moan left his lips as the movements pulled Jared's fingers from him and slid them deep back in. Crushing his lips roughly against Jared's once more he squirted cool liquid into his palm before tossing the bottle to the side and curling his fingers around Jared's cock, stroking slow and long, squeezing gently from base to tip.

Jared nearly lost it when Jensen's fingers were suddenly on his cock. Only the cooling sensation of the lube saved him from coming. "Shit," he hissed, hands clawing down Jensen's body to his hips, muscles cording in his neck as he lifted Jensen up to his knees then reached down to push his cock back. The head slid across Jensen's balls and fell in behind nudging at Jensen's hole and Jared rolled his hips up teasingly. Sliding _just_ inside Jensen was agony when Jared really wanted to just flip him over and fuck him so hard they'd both ache and burn. Muscle trembling he held Jensen up, teeth gritted as he tortured himself. "Say it, say there's no one else," he growled.

Thighs shaking in time with his shoulders, Jensen gasped and leaned his body into Jared's, struggling to move down even as Jared held him there. "J-just - just you, only you..."

Jensen groaned as the tip of his lover’s cock sank further into him, splitting him wide, burn creeping up his spine and creating a haze over his mind. "Always. Forever, _god_ Jared." Dipping in Jensen crushed his lips hard against Jared's, shoving his tongue roughly forward, body sliding eagerly down for more. " _Fuck_ me," he moaned into Jared's mouth, fingers digging into his shoulders.

Shifting his hands, thrusting up Jared slammed Jensen down onto his cock. The heat that engulfed his cock was almost too much; gasping out a moan Jared held still, body thrumming with lust as his teeth sank down into the tender flesh above his husband's collar bone. Dragging his hands down Jensen's back he cupped his ass, squeezing the firm muscle as he waited for Jensen to adjust.

Feeling Jared buried in him, being incredibly full but still not _enough_ , Jensen sank down into the touch. That constant swirl of thoughts, the desire to spend forever here, attached and connected, pressed in on Jensen from all sides. For several long moments he simply drank the sensations in, enjoying every little moment. Then his knees dug into the mattress and he pushed himself up, gasping at the slid of flesh and moaning loudly as he dropped back down. "L-love you," he breathed through a strangled whisper, muscles clenching around Jared.

Thrusting as hard as he could, as fast, Jared's hands were everywhere. He gripped Jensen hard, knowing he had to be hurting him but wanting him so badly there was just no choice. It was hot and Jared's vision blurred as his body was just completely drowning in lust and need. Sensitive and aching he could feel his cock slide past the small bundle of nerves in Jensen's ass - loving the way his lover almost fell apart in his hands each time. Jensen's body was a blur, writhing, twisting, his lips parting to make the most sinful fucking sounds Jared had ever heard. And then their mouths would find their way back together and Jared would be completely lost somewhere between the wet heat of his lover's mouth and the clenching ass tight around his cock.

An almost sob tore from Jensen's lips as his body surged with pleasure and heat. "J-Jare..." he moaned loudly and dropped his hand between them. Jared caught him before he could even touch himself and one brief stroke from his husband's hand was all it took. Jensen's orgasm burned through him, pumped through his veins, releasing in thick hot streams along Jared's hands and abs. Jensen clenched hard around Jared's cock, mouth echoing a quiet keening moan.

Two breaths, a heartbeat and Jared came so hard his vision faded out to white. Even as he felt that last warm pulse of come from Jensen's cock spatter across his hand Jared throbbed hard and long inside his lover. His body jolted with each pulse of come, breath hitching in his chest as his nails dragged down Jensen's back, marking him. As Jensen fell against him, twitching and writhing, Jared moaned low - chest rumbling with the pleasure as his arms cinched tight around Jensen, large palm cradling his husband's neck. "God..." Jared whispered, "you're my entire fucking world." So much emotion swelled in him he could barely swallow, just buried his face in his lover's sweat damp hair.

A sleepy, pleased smile pulled at Jensen's lips and he settled firmly against his chest, fingers trailing loosely through his hair. "I love you so much," he sighed softly and breathed in the familiar scent of his husband. "Can we just stay here for awhile? That's not rude right?" Jensen wasn't to certain if he even cared if he was being rude or not, leaving Jared at this moment wasn't really an option.

"You're not leaving." Jared didn't leave any room for argument simply cinched his arms tighter and sucked lazy kisses down over Jensen's cheek then his neck. "He had you for weeks - he can fuck off for a while." That little tiny spark of jealousy was back and Jared couldn't help but smile.

Lifting up slightly, Jensen's eyebrow curved with an amused smirk, "you _are_ jealous aren't you? You know there's no reason to be right? I mean, Dom's nice and all but he's _nothing_ compared to you. He's - he doesn't even rank on the same scale." Brushing their lips together Jensen shifted slightly on Jared's lap, groaning when he felt him move within him, clenching on instinct to keep him there.

"Was a lot happier when I thought he was a girl," Jared muttered, groaning slightly as Jensen shifted. "I'm not jealous," he added, "I'm... protective." Letting his head fall back against the headboard he pressed Jensen's head onto his shoulder. "New rule - we don't talk about him." He laughed softly.

Snorting a small laugh, Jensen leaned into Jared and sighed softly. "Okay. Especially not with your cock still in my ass huh?" His hands settled along Jared's skin, smiling into his skin. "Never going on a trip without you again okay?"

"Fine with me," Jared muttered. Lifting Jensen as gently as he could Jared pushed him off his lap and reached down to pick up some discarded clothing to wipe them down with. Throwing the soiled shirt across the room in the hamper Jared chuckled. "I require one of those patented Jensen snuggles." He was pretty sure he felt himself blushing but he didn't care. The way Jensen melted into him when they were coming down from sex was the most amazing feeling in the world. Well, maybe the second most amazing. Grinning he stretched out beside his husband and held his arms out.

Falling into Jared's arms, Jensen sighed happily and curled into his husband. "You're off tomorrow right? Don't have to go in at all?" Jensen needed a little more _husband time_ before he'd be okay with sending the man back to work again. Even if he had to share the time with Dom, he knew Jared would warm up to him once he got to know him.

"Nope, all yours." Jared shrugged, "you know, if you got time for me." He couldn't fight back the smile that was tugging at his lips so he gave up trying.

Slapping softly along Jared's chest, Jensen snorted and shook his head. "Oh I think I can pencil you in. You know, in between all the hot dates. Gotta get reacquainted with all my other husbands, make sure I'm still everyone's number one." Jensen grinned, head tilting up to his husband.

Laughing, Jared could feel his body finally starting to calm down. He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted now that Jensen was _right_ where he should be. "Need some sleep - just five minutes," Jared muttered. "Stay with me though," he whispered. "Need you here." The ache was gone now - the constant ache of loneliness that Jared had felt while he and Jensen were apart.

Chuckling quietly, Jensen nodded. "Yeah, okay old man. We can nap," Jensen pressed a small kiss to his chest, letting his own eyes drift closed as the jet leg caught up with him. He fleetingly attempted to figure out what time it was in Paris before giving up and letting himself drift into sleep.

-=-=-=-

When Jensen woke it was morning and he cringed slightly, scrubbing at his eyes. Jared was still asleep in the bed beside him and he frowned for a moment, wondering just how much sleep the man had missed out on while he was gone. He definitely hadn't slept that well. For a minute he considered rolling back in and letting sleep take him once more but a clank of dishes from down the hall caught his attention and his eyes widened slightly. Jensen had kind of forgotten all about Dom.

Gently pushing up Jensen left Jared sleeping and hurried through a shower, pulling on jeans and one of his favourite shirts before slipping quietly from the room, smiling at the last glimpse of Jared, who had rolled over to his side of the bed and buried in the sheets.

"Morning," he greeted as he walked around the corner into the kitchen, laughing at Dom who was currently perusing the cabinets curiously. "Sorry about last night. We uh... well I don't think we meant to sleep the whole night through."

Dom turned to him and grinned, shaking his head slightly. "It's okay; I figured you would need some time to catch up. Obviously it was pretty good." Dom lifted a hand and brushed at a bruise on Jensen's neck.

Chuckling softly Jensen nodded and stepped around him, heading for the coffee pot automatically. "Oh yeah. It was _very_ good. _God_ I missed him so fuckin' much. You're awesome and all Dom, but you are _no_ Jared Padalecki." He hummed happily as he went about making up the coffee.

Snorting a laugh Dom leaned against the counter beside him, long fingers curling into the counter top. "Padalecki. I still can't get over that. What was it before?"

"Ackles," Jensen shrugged and reached past him for two mugs, glancing at him. "Coffee? You trust my brew?"

"I suppose, but you have to promise to take me to a cafe soon," Dom grinned, taking the third mug as Jensen pulled it from the shelf. "So what's the plan for today? I checked out my art supplies, looks like everything survived the journey."

"Awesome," Jensen leaned against the counter beside him as the coffee began to drip down into the pot. "We should go the park or something; there are some great lake shots. I'm sure Jared wouldn't mind tagging along. He has today off and I'd rather spend as much of it together as possible." He didn't offer Dom an alternative, knowing the man was completely aware of Jensen's feelings for his husband. He had lived with him for the last three weeks after all and Jensen probably spent at least ninety five percent of the trip gushing.

"He looks different than your wedding picture, and your other pictures," Dom pointed out, shifting to the side until his arm leaned against Jensen's.

Snorting in amusement, Jensen threw his arm over Dom's shoulder and drove his knuckles into the man's hair."You checkin' out my husband? I'm gonna have to kick your ass huh?"

Shoving back playfully Dom laughed loudly and shook his head, his fingers curled into Jensen's side to tickle him playfully. " _Stop_ , it takes forever to get my hair like this," Dom groaned and tried to squirm away as Jensen ruffled hands through his dark hair.

A hand connected hard into his side and Jensen squeaked, pressing down hard on the man. Dom was a good friend; they got along a lot better than Jensen had anticipated. When he first found out that the supposed _Dominique_ from the information packet was actually _Dominic_ , he'd been worried. Within minutes though Dom had confessed that he was gay and Jensen had openly laughed and launched into a full length conversation about his amazing husband. They'd been close ever since, even though Jensen suspected he annoyed Dom with his almost constant 'if Jared were here he'd do...' or 'one time Jared said...' Jensen knew he could be a bit overwhelming to the average person, so Dom got kudo points for just putting up with him.

Clearing his throat Jared leaned against the door frame. "Every time I find you guys you're all over each other," he teased. Now that he was standing there he wished he'd put more thought into it because he'd just hopped out of the shower and pulled his jeans on then been drawn down the hall by the smell of coffee. A pot of coffee that _Jensen_ had made was too much for him to resist. He should probably have stopped for a shirt. Then again with Mr. Loves-to-touch-Jensen it couldn't hurt for Jared to look _good_. He might have even flexed his arms a little. Might have.

Coughing slightly Jensen broke away from Dom and instantly crossed to his husband, hands coming up to rest on his chest. "Jared, not really gay company proper attire." Jensen teased, though the words didn't sound nearly as admonishing as they could have since Jensen was greedily touching every inch of him. "Mm morning," he murmured and leaned forward to brush his lips against Jared's.

Jared smirked down at his husband as he pulled back after the kiss. "Know what I learned while you were gone?" He kissed the end of Jensen's nose and slid his arm over his hip. "I make _terrible_ coffee." He grinned and looked up to nod at Dom. "Morning, Dom... it is still morning yeah?" Sleep had been so elusive while Jensen was gone that Jared had pretty much been unconscious as soon as his husband was back in their bed.

"So the clock says," Dom nodded and smiled at him, turning away as Jensen slid back. "I sent my parents an email; let them know we were safe."

"Oh good," Jensen nodded and headed across the kitchen to the coffee pot, filling all three mugs. He slid Dom's to him and automatically made up his own - two spoonfuls of sugar - and Jared's - three spoonfuls and some milk until it was appropriately tan in color. "Who's hungry? I can whip up some omelettes."

"I can make pancakes," Dom offered and helped himself to his own two spoonfuls of sugar.

Jensen snorted and carried the coffee mugs to the table, setting Jared's in front of the seat he usually took. "Last time you did that we ended up in an all out flour war," glancing up at his husband he grinned. "Turns out Dom is about as lucky in the kitchen as I am. Though we both excel at the cooking, we epically fail at getting there undamaged."

"At least I didn't nearly chop my finger off," Dom pointed out and Jensen cringed slightly at the memory.

"I'd love an omelette," Jared interjected, "wait, cut your finger?" Blinking he raised an eyebrow as he waited for the rest of the story. Folding his arms across his chest he figured his shirt could wait a few more minutes.

"You're gonna get me in trouble," Jensen grumbled to Dom and shoved him out of the way to grab the cutting board. "It was nothing, I was just chopping up mushrooms and-"

"I asked him how big your dick was," Dom interrupted and grinned.

Jensen flushed and busied himself with looking in the fridge for peppers to put in the omelette. "It was _not_ my fault as you see. You can't just go asking a question like that when my memory was just gonna automatically supply a perfect mental image."

Jensen huffed and smacked the still laughing Dom as he crossed back to the counter. "I just barely nicked it, didn't even need stitches, don't worry," Jensen glanced over at his husband and shrugged, sheepish smile on his lips.

"My..." Jared could feel himself blushing and back out of the kitchen slowly. "I'm, uh, just gonna go put a shirt on."

Retreating quickly Jared slipped down the hall to find a very long shirt. It was going to be a _very_ long three weeks. Jared was used to being teased by Chris when he and Jensen were hanging out but that was different. In the first place, Jared was pretty certain they didn't talk about the size of his dick. Sinking down on to the end of the bed he figured he'd give himself a few moments to recover.

"Don't worry," Dom said from the doorway, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, coffee cup in his hand. "You're not my type anyway." His lips curved up into a smirk before he pushed from the wooden frame and crossed the hall, disappearing into the guest room.

Brows drawing together Jared pushed up off the bed and stalked back down the hallway to the kitchen. Jensen was already working on breakfast and Jared leaned against the counter to watch. "Why," he whispered, "did Dom just tell me I'm not his type?"

Glancing up at him Jensen frowned and shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe he was worried you'd freak about the whole dick comment. He's worse than me, when it comes to sex things you know?" Jensen snorted and shook his head, "he was asking me how big I was after like, the first four hours. And all his friends, _Jesus_ talk about a horny bunch of kids. Made me feel like I was a couple of years ago with you," Jensen snorted and shook his head once more before resuming sliding the peppers into the pan of egg.

"You're _still_ like that," Jared teased. Scratching at his cheek he moved over to the counter to grab his coffee. "So, what is his type if it's not tall and handsome like me?" Jared smiled, trying to make his absurd curiosity into more of a joke. What he really wanted to know was if Dom's _type_ was adorable Jensens.

Shrugging again Jensen poked at the peppers in the pan to spread them out. "Never thought to ask. Him and his friends were very friendly. Kind of all over each other all the time. It was a little much." Grinning over his shoulder at his husband he added, "even for me."

Jared slid a little closer, hip still leaning on the counter. "Were they..." Jared shrugged, "like that with you too? All over you?" Jared pushed a smile onto his face as he curled his hands around the warmth of his coffee mug.

With a gentle flush Jensen shook his head. "No. Well, they sure tried to be but I made it clear from the very beginning that I was happily spoken for." Grinning at his husband, Jensen's fingers reached out to brush his hipbone, leaning over to press a small kiss to his lips.

"Jen was very well behaved," Dom agreed as he stepped back into the kitchen, carrying his coffee mug and sketchbook to the table. "None of us had ever seen someone his age so loyally devoted." Dom smirked as if he found the thought amusing and dropped down into a chair, flipping open his book.

"Not everyone has me," Jared grinned. It bothered him a little - the way Dom was so casual about it - but then, each to his own. "Besides," he teased, "there are lots of advantages to being with the same guy." Especially, if that guy were Jensen - but Jared didn't bother adding that part.

"See, that's what I kept saying," Jensen pointed out and slid his husband's omelette onto a plate, offering it to Jared with a grin. "When you're with someone steady, you don't have to worry about always being _on_. You can be comfortable as yourself with the knowledge that they love you no matter what. And," Jensen dipped in to press a kiss to the corner of Jared's lips. "The sex. The sex is _always_ an option."

Dom snorted, "oh yes, I've heard plenty about _the sex_."

Flushing, Jensen shook his head and turned to break to eggs into the still warm pan. "I did _not_ give you sex details now shut up before Jared thinks I actively bragged about our sex life."

"You did," Dom insisted and grinned, fingers curling around a pencil, "of course, I'd be bragging if I were Jared so it makes sense. Need any help?" Dom pushed up from the chair and crossed the kitchen with his coffee mug.

Smiling, Jared tried a different tactic. "So Dom, you like men like my husband? He's kinda your type?" His smile warm, Jared moved over to the kitchen counter and sat down, tucking in to his omelette.

Eyebrows lifting slightly, Dom refilled his mug and nodded, "Jensen? Isn't he _everyone's_ type? I mean, you've _seen_ him right?"

Jensen blushed brightly and shook his head. "Don't. I'm nothing special." It was one thing to parade confidence around Jared, who he knew was obviously keen on his looks. That was enough for Jensen; he could care less if anyone else found him attractive. Hearing Dom say it though made something uncomfortable twist in his stomach.

Chewing the egg he'd just stuffed in his mouth Jared frowned a little, looking over at Jensen. _God_ Jensen had no idea how amazing he was. It wasn't even the way he looked, it was things like this - the way Jensen suddenly blushed and looked like he'd rather be talking about anything _other_ than himself. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Dom, did Jensen tell you that it was just _his_ persistence that got us together? Really though - I knew he was the guy I wanted to spend my life with almost from the first moment I saw him." Jared smiled over at his husband.

"I've heard the story," Dom nodded and took the plate of fried eggs Jensen offered him a moment later, heading over to the counter to join Jared. Shuffling his sketchbook to the side he laughed. "Jensen said he had to throw himself at you pretty hard to make it work."

"And even then it almost didn't," Jensen pointed out, carrying over his own toast and claiming the seat beside Jared, leg extending to his automatically. "Thankfully, Jared is the most amazing person ever and realized a world without me is just not a world worth living at all." Jensen grinned brightly at him and reached out to caress his arm.

"I could see that," Dom mumbled around his eggs, eyes drifting between the two of them.

"Well," Jared cleared his throat, "if the past three weeks were a test - I failed miserably. Did I mention I hardly slept while you were gone?" He smiled softly, sharing a look _just_ with Jensen. He remembered their fight, remembered the nights they'd spent apart and knew that they'd both hated every minute of it. Shaking his head slowly he put his fork down. "So - what are you guys doing today?"

"I want to take him to Bittersweet Park; you know it's my favourite. Feel up to an afternoon with the young-uns?" Jensen teased fondly, laying his hand casually over Jared's arm. There was definitely not enough touching. Jensen was tempted to climb in his lap, knew it wouldn't bother Dom, but Jared was semi-attempting to eat.

"We can go alone if you need us out of your hair," Dom pointed out, finishing off his eggs and moaning. "Jen, you make the best eggs." He grinned in response to Jensen's before reclaiming his coffee.

"Yeah, Jen," Jared turned and wrinkled his nose at Jensen out of Dom's view. Grinning he turned back to his plate and shoved another mouthful of eggs in his mouth before he said something he'd regret. After he swallowed, he smiled at Dom. "Long as Dom doesn't mind having the old man along -I'd love to come." Jared was starting to feel like he was fifty they way everyone was talking about him - although - it could be that he was just a _little_ irritated by the interloper.

"Of course he doesn't," Jensen insisted with a bright grin, turning to look at Dom. "You don't right?"

Dom shook his head, "not at all. Let me just go check and see if my mom emailed back. Gotta shower too. Ready in an hour?"

Jensen snorted, "sure, if you think you can make it by then." His laugh grew when Dom only flipped him off before carrying his dish to the sink and heading out of the room. Jensen turned his grin back to Jared. "Isn't he great? I couldn't have been matched up better. He's hilarious."

"Oh, he's awesome," Jared said dryly, pushing his eggs around on his plate. "You hate people calling you Jen." Jared didn't mean to sound quite as petulant as he did. Maybe he needed more sleep than he'd thought. The guy seemed fine, and under normal circumstances Jared would be glad to see Jensen with a friend this close. Call it intuition, he just figured that Dom's feelings for Jensen extended a little bit _too_ much beyond friendship.

Shrugging, Jensen climbed out of his chair and nudged Jared back until he could drop in his lap. "I figured I only had to put up with it for a little while. Plus he sounds funny saying my name." He grinned as he looped an arm around his neck and ruffled Jared's still slightly damp hair. "Wish I had you to myself though. I'd prefer we remained mostly naked all day and got reacquainted." Jensen nuzzled into Jared's neck.

Easily distracted by the warmth of Jensen in his lap Jared suddenly found himself smiling warmly. He lowered his voice, eyes locked with Jensen's. "I want to fuck you kneeling on the bed so I can see your tattoo in the mirror." _Jesus_. Jared had thought things between them might settled down once they were married but if anything, he found Jensen more alluring now than ever.

Moaning softly Jensen squirmed on Jared's lap. "Tonight. Definitely. Until then we've got an hour to kill." Jensen dragged his free hand down Jared's chest and purposefully shifted against the growing heat in Jared's lap. He moved up to murmur into his ear. “And I would really like to suck your cock." Jensen caught the fleshy lobe in his teeth and pulled it out with a slow drag.

Grinning, Jared leaned in to answer with a long, slow kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Being back with Jared only reminded Jensen how much he'd _missed_ him and he found himself having to fight the desire to be all over him every minute he could. The park was a good distraction and he trailed along after Dom, holding Jared's hand as the man ahead of them took picture after picture.

There was nothing really remarkable about Greeley, Colorado, Jensen had lived there for a long time and it seemed pretty dull to him but Dom was bouncy and excited, ready to go wherever Jensen suggested. They ate at his favourite Italian place for lunch and Jensen laughed at Dom's slightly deflated reaction to a Calzone, deciding American's needed to learn the true techniques for proper cooking. With that in mind Jensen insisted they stop by the store so Dom could pick up items to make them fancy dinners, with the promise he'd help cook - and not slice anything vital during the process. Jensen kept throwing grins over his shoulder at Jared until Dom grabbed his hand to drag him off to the pastry section.

Jared drove the younger men all over the place, but he didn't mind. Dom was just as passionate about his photography as Jensen was about his painting. It was good to watch them as they raced around discussing form and structure and the Golden mean. Whatever that was.

Jared's favourite part of the entire day was every single time Jensen fell into step with him and threaded their fingers together. It had taken almost the entire day for Jared to realize Jensen wasn't going to suddenly disappear again and he actually found he had relaxed a little by late afternoon.

Once they were back at the duplex Jensen and Dom started dinner and Jared put on some music and started making drinks for everyone. A little _welcome home_ celebration, Dom had called it. Jared was never one to stop Jensen from having a drink or two because it was nearly _always_ very amusing. After puttering around at the fold down bar for a few minutes Jared returned to the kitchen with a screwdriver for Jensen and a dry gin martini for Dom.

"Here you go, gentleman," he said as he slid their drinks on to the counter and returned to grab his rye and coke.

"Thank you _darling_ ," Jensen called in return, grinning at Dom as he took his drink and sipped it, chuckling when Dom nearly drained half his in one go. "Take it easy man. This isn't Paris, there's no one here to dry hump."

"I could dry hump you," Dom pointed out with a grin, setting the drink down and returning to his chopping.

Jensen choked on his drink and shook his head. "You most certainly _cannot_. Jared would have you down on the ground and handcuffed within a heartbeat. Then I'd be forced to kick you out. Make you stay with Chris. And _that_ is real punishment there." Jensen chuckled before setting down his own drink and going back to the food.

Jared raised an eyebrow. See, _that_ statement right there. _That_ was why he would choose to keep his guard up a little around Dom. "Well," he interjected, "inappropriate sexual contact with my husband aside, you got a boyfriend of your own back home, Dom?" He kept trying to remind himself that Dom was a guest and it would probably be considered rude if Jared locked him in the guest room for his entire stay.

"I prefer to keep my options open," Dom grinned, sliding the vegetables into the pan.

Laughing more richly Jensen shook his head and pushed the fresh veggies around with a spatula. "Dom thinks himself a regular Casanova."

"I'm fuckin' hot," Dom agreed, sliding a hand through his hair for good measure. "Who wouldn't want me?"

"You just keep telling yourself that precious," Jensen mocked, patting Dom's shoulder.

"So," Jared slid onto one of the stools at the kitchen counter, "you're a casual sex kinda guy?" He tried to keep the judgement out of his voice. "Or - so far you've not met the guy you'd be willing to settle down for?"

Jared had to admit he was pretty curious. Because he was a cop and had known pretty much his entire adult life that was his chosen career path he had limited his sexual encounters to guys he was in a relationship with. It wasn't that he took issue with other people's choices - he was just curious about their motivation. For Jared, nothing could beat the joy of knowing Jensen, knowing what he liked, knowing he could count on him, knowing he would _be_ there.

Shrugging Dom pulled the filet from its wrapping and picked a sharp blade from the knife block. "I enjoy a healthy variety. I mean, I'm nineteen, why would I want to settle down? I need to experience what's out there, taste the goods. There's plenty of time to settle down when I'm older. Like your age." Dom threw a smirk over his shoulder before returning to the meat. "I could never be like Jensen. One sex partner? Forever? How could you know that it's the best for you?"

Once more Jensen choked on his drink and he made a mental note not to risk a drink next time Dom was talking. He should have known that already. "You're not in our bedroom Dom. You have _no_ idea what it's like. _Trust me_ , it's the best. The absolute best." Jensen couldn't resist giving Jared a wink over his shoulder, bumping Dom's side a moment later as the man made room for the meat on the stove.

"I think you'd know it if you felt it, Dom." Jared ran a hand through his hair and stared over at Jensen. He just had to _look_ at Jensen and he knew there was no other man for him. "I assume you have safe sex then?" When Jensen whipped his head toward him and shot him a look Jared shrugged. "What?"

"That's the mature cop in him," Jensen pointed out, laughing softly as he picked up his drink once more, already feeling the warm buzz from it working through his system.

Dom nodded, "always safe. Wouldn't want to fuck it up anyway. Plus I'm a one hundred percent top. That way I know I'm good because I'm responsible and shit."

"Oh yeah, you sound _real_ responsible," Jensen teased, swatting Dom's hand out of the way as he picked at the vegetables.

"So which one of you tops," Dom asked as he turned, leaning against the counter to glance at Jared then fixing his gaze back at Jensen. "I have my guesses but you keep _ignoring_ the question." He laughed as Jensen blushed and rubbed along the back of his neck.

"What do you think?" Jared raised an eyebrow and lifted his glass to his lips to swallow a few big gulps. He wasn't sure he actually had enough alcohol to make it through the entire evening.

Dom hummed for a second, eyes lingering on Jensen before swinging to Jared. "I think you top. Jensen just screams dirty little bottom."

"Hey," Jensen huffed; face glowing brightly with his returning blush. "I do not scream that... even if I scream at all. Which I don't." Jensen shot Jared a look that clearly said, _not a word_.

"Well, not all the time." Jared licked his lips thinking of the last time he'd let Jensen fuck him. A small rather self-satisfied smile slid onto his mouth and he took another swig of his drink. He knew that Jensen was a more natural bottom if only because he _loved_ Jared having control over him. Jared was thinking about having a conversation with Jensen about it actually, he wanted to know how far he could push things. _God_ the alcohol might be going to his head. "I've never bottomed for anyone but Jensen... _God_. He's amazing." Jared flashed a grin at his husband.

Jensen returned Jared smile, pleased light shining in his eyes. "I'm more than content to never experience anything else with anyone other than Jared."

"What about a three way?" Dom asked curiously, finishing off his drink and setting it down. He laughed as Jensen threw him a weird look, "not with _me_. Unless you're down with that sort of thing than I'd be more than willing to offer my services."

Huffing out a laugh Jensen stepped back from the stove to give Dom room to continue cooking and crossed the kitchen to Jared, dropping into his lap. "I don't think I could share my Jared. It would get me all jealous and pissy." Jensen casually stroked his hand through Jared's hair, twirling the silky locks between his fingers.

Jared snaked an arm around Jensen waist slipping his fingers under his husbands t-shirt. Leaving his drink on the counter, Jared curled his other hand over Jensen's thigh and let his thumb rub against Jensen's crotch. "I'd never want to be with anyone else. Jensen's more than enough for me." Jared leaned forward to breathe softly against Jensen's ear and whispered, "I want you so badly."

Shuddering slightly, Jensen could feel heat pooling low in his belly and his fingers tightened in Jared's hair. "Jared..." He whispered the word, hoping it was quiet enough not to draw Dom's attention. The man was currently focused on the meat he was cooking, rambling about some three way he'd experienced and how _intense_ it had apparently been.

Jensen shifted slightly, ensuring his lap wasn't going to be the first thing Dom saw if he turned around. His eyes fixed on Jared's, fingers coming up to trace along his lower lip. "Always want you," he murmured, letting their foreheads rest together.

Humming his agreement softly, Jared shifted Jensen on his lap so he could palm the front of his husband's jeans. "Dom, that all sounds very intense but what about, you know, getting to know your lover's body."

Sucking in a breath Jared pulled Jensen closer so he could roll his hips forward into Jensen’s body. "I feel like I'm still learning things about Jensen, what turns him on, what he likes to do to me." Jensen's legs shifted apart a little and Jared smirked, sliding his hand down along the seam at Jensen's crotch. _Fuck_ he was so hard, they both were.

Shrugging Dom flipped the meat and turned to the fridge, helping himself to a beer. "Guys are basically the same right? You can have just as satisfying a fuck even if you don't know the guy's name."

Scoffing slightly, Jensen swallowed down the moan building up in him and rolled his hips slightly up into Jared's palm. "That's so crass. I'm. You know, I'm very sexual. I _love_ everything about it but, uh... I couldn't imagine having to scout someone out. Plus, knowing someone. Jared. He always knows the right buttons to push." _Like now_ when Jensen was fairly certain Jared could actually get him off right here, without Dom even knowing. _Jesus_.

"Don't most guys have the same buttons?" Dom asked around a frown, pulling hard from his beer bottle.

Laughing softly, Jared slid his hand down the back of his husband's jeans and let his finger fall into the crack of his ass. "I guess," his voice was a low rumble, "if you just want a quick fuck, I mean, yeah. But, seriously? What about wanting to touch every part of someone, feel the way they respond when you touch them. Don't you want that?" Jared's thumb pressed hard against Jensen's arousal, rubbing up and down gently.

"Sure," Dom shrugged and pulled open the cabinet to gather a few plates. "One day. Until then, fucking works just fine for me."

Jensen coughed slightly and squirmed on Jared's lap. "Children. So naive," he murmured, shaking his head before twisting to bury into Jared's neck, lips pressing into the skin.

"Children?" With a scoff Dom shook his head roughly, "I believe you're only a year older than me."

"Jare," Jensen gasped into his skin, trying to stop the shake building in his shoulders. If it wasn't for Dom in the room he'd be demanding his husband throw him over the counter and just _fuck_ him already.

"Dinner's almost ready," Dom pointed out, completely oblivious to what the men were up too.

"Okay, Jensen? You want to set the table or should I?" He turned into Jensen's ear, tongue darting forward to trace the gentle curve of his husband's ear. "Want me to stop?" His voice was barely above a whisper. He was starting to regret starting this because all he wanted to do now was take Jensen down the hall and spread him out on the bed. Really? If Jared ran the exchange program he'd make sure that husbands had a few days together... alone before sending the student over.

As he gasped he saw Dom's gaze narrowed slightly and Jensen jumped up, nearly stumbling before regaining his footing. "I uh, I, will set the table." Jensen turned to Jared and cupped his jaw on either side, leaning in to bring their lips together for a deep, long kiss, tongues tangling for a moment before he pulled back. "We'll pick that up later. I've got something special for you," he grinned into Jared's mouth and slowly released him before turning to Dom, subtly adjusting his pants.

Dom's eyes widened slightly and he almost dropped his beer bottle before recovering, eyes darting down Jensen's jeans and back up. "That - wow. Okay you two are like too hot to be together like that and... I should not drink so much."

Chuckling Jared shifted on his seat trying to get more comfortable. His jeans were biting at him in all kinds of places they shouldn't be. He opened his mouth to say something then settled on just smirking at Dom until he was sure he could speak without sounding like he was as turned on as he was. "Told ya," he mumbled, "being in a couple, that's where it's at."

"Yeah well, I'm sure it's easy to say when you're married to someone like Jensen," Dom muttered, eyes fixed on Jensen's ass as the man bent over to grab at the paper towels he'd dropped moments before. A flush slid across his cheeks in time with the drag of his tongue over his lips as Jensen rose and headed with the paper towels and silverware to the table.

"I'm the lucky one in this relationship," Jensen pointed out, chuckling softly, hand sliding down Jared's arms as he walked past to get the plates.

Okay. So. Jared would forgive Dom _this_ one. Jensen did have a nice ass, after all, but this was the last one he was forgiving. If he said anything he suspected Jensen would give him a lecture. Some speech about how looking didn't cause any harm, Jensen was a natural flirt. Jared could almost hear it already. So - the upshot of it was - Dom would get a reprieve for the moment. "Anyone want another drink?" He stood, stretching his arms high up over his head.

"Yes please," Jensen grinned, unable to resist setting the plates quickly on the table and laying his hands along the flat planes of his husband's stomach. He massaged the area with a gentle press and tilted up to look at him. "Love you," he breathed, sighing with an air of contentment.

Dom rolled his eyes and brought the dish of vegetables over. "You two are ridiculously sappy."

Jared kissed Jensen's forehead and moved over to the bar again. "Come on, Dom. We've been apart for three weeks. Not only is that the longest we've ever been apart but I only got to hear his voice on answering machine messages. For some reason I kept missing your calls, Jensen." He stirred Jensen's drink and skewered a few of those nasty sweet cherries on a little plastic sword and grinned. "Here you go," he slid Jensen's drink onto the counter and sank back down onto his chair.

"You live with your family, Dom, yeah? Where you having all this sex?" Jared grinned and drained the rest of his drink. Jensen rolled his eyes at him and Jared just gave him his best innocent look and shrugged. "I'm a Detective, I'm curious," he offered.

"He's very practical," Jensen pointed out and set his drink in front of his plate at the table.

Dom carried the cooked meat to the table and nodded with a sly smirk. "That I am. I go to the guy's place. Or my friend's loft if he's out of town. Or wherever is close..."

Jensen groaned and dropped into his chair. "Like at the club when you totally ditched me for _two hours_. Left me alone with touchy feely Leighton who nearly passed out on me," Jensen shuddered and smacked Dom in the arm as he laughed.

"That was _so_ worth it though. Man that guy was good," Dom nodded in appreciation, taking his own seat.

"So someone _did_ get touchy feely with you. Ha!" Jared looked quite pleased with himself. "See?" He tapped at his chest, "Detective." Then he realized what he had just managed to confirm and felt that, by now, too familiar nip of jealousy. "Good thing I _wasn't_ there," he muttered and pushed up to go over and refill his glass.

"He wasn't." Jensen sighed and shook his head in defeat. "It wasn't until he was mostly drunk and even then I got to put your good cop techniques to use. The guy just had no boundaries."

"Leighton's hot but way too clingy for my tastes. Nice cock though," Dom pointed out as he began serving his food.

Jensen gaped at him, "you _slept_ with him? No wonder he was so grabby! He was probably miserable that you just bailed on him." Shaking his head Jensen glanced over at Jared before looking back at Dom. "I suddenly feel immensely glad that none of my friends here outside Jared are gay. Fucking around with friends is dangerous."

Dom frowned and lifted his shoulder in a shrug, offering the vegetables to Jensen. "No big deal. He knew what I was like before it happened."

"Just a philosophical difference I guess." Jared picked up his drink and headed back to sit down next to Jensen. Setting his glass on the table. "If Jensen was single - you'd sleep with him I guess, yeah?" Jared held up his plate for vegetables, eyes on Dom's face.

"Jared," Jensen's eyes widened once more as he looked at his husband.

"In a heartbeat," Dom shrugged, meeting Jared's eyes and not backing down.

"Dom!" Jensen squeaked, face flushing. "Hello! Sitting right here."

"Jen seems like a good catch though, I'd probably bend my no repeats rule for him," Dom pointed out, still holding Jared's gaze.

"He is. He's also very loyal and in a committed relationship so I suppose that's too bad for you, isn't it?" Jared's smile cooled and he put his fork back down. Jared could feel his jaw clenching. "You know, Dom. I'm not sure what it's like in France but here, some people might consider it to be crossing a line if you say things like that about someone's husband."

"It's just words. You asked didn't you?" Dom quirked an eyebrow up but his gaze flickered down.

"Alright, enough of this," Jensen huffed, shaking his head roughly. "Dom, no offense, but even if I were single I wouldn't sleep with you," Jensen cringed slightly but figured it was best to lay it out there. "And Jared, stop baiting him," his tone softened with his husband and he raised a brow, looking at Jared until he met his gaze.

Feeling a little cowed by Jensen's intervention, Jared looked down at his plate. There was no way he was putting up with anymore though. He didn't care enough about Dom's feelings to put up with him practically throwing himself at Jensen right in front of him. "You two heading to classes tomorrow?" Jared put a forkful of food in his mouth not even aware of what it was. He had a feeling he was going to catch hell when they went to bed.

Jensen relaxed into the more manageable line of conversation. "Yup, I'm dragging Dom to all my classes, even the core ones that he doesn't need to sit in on," Jensen smirked at Dom before tucking into his own food.

Speaking around a mouthful of filet Dom mumbled, "Fantastic. Nothing like under qualified American education."

"At least you'll be able to understand the lessons," Jensen pointed out and laughed, looking at his husband. "You should have seen me in some of his classes. The Professor was going off in French and I was completely lost. So I drew instead. Oh! Remind me to show you my new sketches, I think I got some good ones for my portfolio."

"I'd love it if you'd show them to me later tonight. I've missed watching you work." As much as he hated to admit it in light of the earlier conversation, the dinner was good. "Thanks for cooking, Dom. It's really good." He ate a few more bites, drifting off a bit from the conversation while he tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. Sure, he knew he had a bit of a possessive streak as far as Jensen was concerned. But Dom just seemed to push Jared's buttons. It was almost like he had an issue with Jared, seemed somehow to think he knew that they shouldn't be together or something. Of course, that was all Jared's speculation but if he'd learned anything from being a cop and more specifically from working with Donna Ackles - it was that gut instincts were seldom wrong.

"I know, that's what I said," Jensen nodded in agreement to Dom's point and turned to his husband. "Jared? You agree?" When the man simply gave him a blank look Jensen smiled fondly and reached out to tuck hair behind his ear. "Lost in thought? Work on your mind?" He frowned slightly.

Jensen knew Jared spent a fair amount of time worrying about the recent upswing in gang problems, especially since it seemed to be dragging in a lot of the high school students and Jared hated to see kid’s lives get wasted. If he were honest, it was one of the more endearing qualities about his husband, the way he cared for everyone without even knowing them.

"I can't imagine being a cop in any way; Jensen said you got shot once. That's freaky shit," Dom pointed out around a mouthful of meat.

Instead of telling Jensen a lie, after all, he wasn't thinking about work, Jared opted for smiling apologetically. "Yeah," he nodded at Dom. "It certainly wasn't pleasant. The worst part was how-" he shrugged and shook head. "No one likes cops telling war stories." Smiling he looked up at Jensen. "How you two feeling anyway? Any jetlag still?" Lifting his fingers he brushed them over Jensen's cheek.

"The time change is killing me," Dom pointed out, stifling a yawn as if on cue.

Jensen smiled and leaned into Jared's touch. "I can still feel it slightly but not too bad. We slept for almost twelve hours. Still, I think we should call it an early night." His eyes lit up as he met Jared's gaze. "You know, just so we're not completely dead tomorrow." Jensen's leg extended to brush against Jared's, resting their comfortably.

"Probably a good idea," Dom nodded in agreement, bringing his beer to his lips to finish off.

"Listen, Dom," Jared smiled, "I'm sorry about earlier. Guess I'm a little sensitive when it comes to Jensen." Looking down at his hands for a moment Jared smiled. "It was a rough few weeks here without him and, yeah. I'm sorry. No hard feelings?" It didn't make sense to spend the next three weeks snapping at each other and leaving Jensen feeling like he had to referee.

"Yeah, it's cool. I'm sorry too, you're right, I probably shouldn't say things about your _husband_ ," Dom nodded and smiled, turning his eyes from Jared to Jensen.

Grinning brightly Jensen reached out and patted Dom's hand before taking Jared's. "Good boys," he laughed softly and let his thumb trace along the back of Jared's hand.

Laughing Jared pushed back from the counter. "You two take your time, chat, I'm just gonna check my work email then I'll clean all this up." He smiled, pushing his hair back off his forehead. "You guys did all the cooking." Padding over to the sofa Jared flopped down and picked up his Smartphone, scrolling through some emails to see if there was anything urgent.

Jensen wasn't too keen on the idea of not being by Jared's side but he followed Dom, after putting the dishes in the sink, down to the guest room. They gathered up his various art supplies and Jensen led him back into the living room, heading for the little alcove by the front window he usually did all his art in. They stopped halfway down the hall when Dom's eyes flickered to the painting hanging there. "I meant to ask you if this one was yours."

"Oh." Jensen smiled softly and reached out to touch the canvas. "Yeah, it is. It was a gift for Jared for our one year anniversary."

"It was damaged?" Dom pointed out, touching the barely visible mark in the canvas.

Flinching slightly at the memory Jensen shrugged and shook his head, heading back down the hall. "A little, but they fixed it up. Old history now." Jensen's eyes shifted to Jared on the couch as they came into the living room. "You can put whatever there, we can make room. Show Jared that one picture you took of me by the water."

Flipping his laptop open and turning it on, Dom spread the rest of his supplies out, lingering at the half started painting Jensen had on his canvas. "Hey this is," he turned but Jensen had disappeared back down the hall to gather his own supplies. He smiled at Jared and dragged a hand through his hair. "Jensen's probably the most amazingly talented artist I've seen in awhile. Have you heard him sing? _God_ it killed me." Dom turned back to the computer to pull up his files, carrying it over to Jared on the couch.

Clearing his throat Jared reminded himself of his earlier commitment to be less sensitive. "He sang? Where was this?" Smiling, Jared shifted to make room for Dom. He hadn't been doing work on his phone for quite some time; mostly he'd just wanted some time to cool off.

"It was just karaoke," Jensen rolled his eyes as he came back into the room, carrying his supplies to his art center. "I'd sing for you Jared, you just never asked."

"You should ask," Dom pointed out and pulled up the folder marked _Jensen_ , clicking on the first. "Feel free to scroll through. Let me know if you want any and I'll email or transfer, whatever." Dom handed the computer to Jared before climbing off the couch and going to join Jensen across the room.

Jared clicked through the photos and they were good. Remarkably good. There were quite a few that Jared wanted but he opted for just asking if Dom would send him copies of all of them. Jared managed to keep his temper in check the entire time, even when he came to the handful of photos of Jensen in his swim trunks. A test of patience, that's what this was.

Smiling at the two artists as they poured over supplies and debated the value of certain master works, Jared stood and went into the kitchen to clean up. It didn't take him long, Dom and Jensen had kind of been cleaning up as they went along. He stowed everything in the dishwasher and started it up, wiped down the counters and poured himself another drink.

Sitting at the kitchen counter he watched Jensen as he fussed with his most recent piece of art. When they had enough money saved up, Jared wanted to buy them a house. It was a dream of his to have a house overlooking a river or lake with a beautiful sunny studio along the front of the house for Jensen to work in. Peaceful, far away from the city, of course, it would be a while before they could do that but it couldn't hurt to have it in the back of his mind.

After he finished his drink Jared said goodnight, said he was going to read and would see Jensen when he came to bed. He knew what these two were like already and realized that they could talk about art for hours. Kissing Jensen on the cheek, Jared whispered, "I'll wait up," and padded down the hall to get ready for bed.

For the most part Jensen considered himself a good guy, which is why he didn't completely blow off Dom right away and follow Jared to the bedroom, though it was _really_ hard to resist the urge too. Dom was an okay guy, and despite the little tension earlier at dinner, Jensen thought things were going really well. He must have been mildly twitchy from the moment Jared left because no more than a half hour passed before Dom was laughing and "releasing" him for the evening. Jensen grinned and ruffled Dom's hair, informing him he'd wake him up in the morning if he overslept.

Jensen may have walked at a faster than normal place down the hall to their bedroom, pushing the door open and sliding inside. He turned the lock and shot Jared a grin. "Sorry, I'm sure all that art crap is over your head, or you could care less," Jensen shrugged and headed toward his still halfway packed suitcase, ruffling around until he found a medium sized square box. "And thank you for apologizing, you know he's just a kid and not always the brightest one," Jensen's smile softened as he crossed the room and crawled up onto the bed beside his husband.

"Hey," Jared smiled, "the _art stuff_ is what makes you... you." Reaching out he rubbed a hand over Jensen's shoulder. "And I'm sorry about the, well, he made me jealous." Smile widening, Jared settled back down into his pillow feeling more than a little embarrassed.

Smiling in return, Jensen dropped down to curl into his side. "There's no reason to be jealous. You know that right?" His fingers rested over Jared's chest, drumming against his heart. "Dom's just, well, I think he means well," Jensen chuckled and dipped down to nuzzle into the side of his husband's neck.

"I know, I know," Jared curled his arm up over Jensen automatically. "S'just the way he looks at you." Jared wasn't really over it yet - but it had less to do with his trust of Jensen and more to do with how trusting Jensen _was_. "Could see he was interested in you. Just felt when he said it..." Jared huffed and slipped his other arm around Jensen as well.

With a soft chuckle Jensen shook his head and rolled until he could straddle Jared, pressing his hands down into the man's chest. "Don't worry, he's only gonna be here for three weeks. Then it'll just be you and I again. Plus..." Jensen dropped in and brushed their lips together, "I'm yours. Always yours." Grinning, Jensen pushed up until he sat across Jared's thighs, reaching over for the box and laid it on Jared's chest. "I got you a lot of things in Paris, here's one of them. Another one. If you count the tattoo," he grinned, pressing the box down slightly.

Jared slid his fingers around the box, glanced up at Jensen and tucked his fingers under the lid to open it. Tipping the box toward his face he peered over the edge feigning a look of hesitancy. "Is it going to hurt me?" He smirked up at his husband.

Rolling his lips together, Jensen smiled slightly nervously and slid back on his thighs further. "No. That would kind of defeat the purpose." An excited buzz built in him and he eyed his husband, reaching out to nudge his hand. "C'mon, just open it."

Reaching into the box, Jared pulled out a strange round shape wrapped in tissue. His eyes darted up to Jensen's for a few moments, noting the anticipation on his face. At first he wasn't sure what it was then he freed it from the paper. "Jensen," there was a slight note of question to his voice. His fingers smoothed over what he was sure was a black leather collar. Only about half an inch wide, it had a smooth almost velvety backing on it and a small silver buckle. Blinking slowly Jared ran his fingers all the way around the collar. _Collar_. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it again, staring down at the soft leather.

"I just thought-" Jensen blurted out then clamped his jaw shut, looking to the side, cheeks coloring brightly. "It's okay if you don't want to. Use it. You know. I mean, I was. That one night, you had your hand around my neck and I... I just couldn't stop thinking about it. How, how it made me feel like _yours_. Not that I'm not, always yours. But just..."

Jensen sighed and rolled off Jared's body, flopping onto his back. "Is it weird? Do you think I'm perverted now?" His hands lifted to press against the burn on his cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut. Sometimes Jensen thought he should stop doing things on impulse.

"Jensen," Jared chided, "gimme a second here before you tell me what I'm thinking, okay?" Rolling toward his husband, Jared placed the collar gently on Jensen's chest and ran his finger along the edge. "We... we should talk." He licked his lips, suddenly feeling a shrill burst of nerves.

Peeling his eyes open, Jensen blinked at Jared and frowned. "Okay, um, what about?" His face flushed once more and he looked quickly down at the collar. "Well, okay obviously I know _what_. So um... okay you go first."

Smiling, Jared shook his head and slid his arm over Jensen's hips, head settling on his husband's shoulder. It was hard not to keep looking at the collar, swallowing down the surge of feelings that now flooded through him. "Okay, so you liked it when my hand was around your throat and you think this..." His fingers moved over the collar again, pushing at the buckle a few times. "This is gonna feel good to you?" Lifting his chin he stared up at Jensen trying to gage his reaction.

Wetting his lips slowly Jensen kept his eyes fixed on Jared and nodded. "I. Yeah... I thought about, you know, you putting it on me, and pulling on it and..." Jensen swallowed thickly and dropped his gaze, picking at the bed spread.

"Then I need a way to know you're okay." Moving his hand Jared stroked his fingers along the side of Jensen's neck. "Like a word or something - or a promise that you'll say _stop_ if I hurt you or it's too much. I can, _God_ , Jensen..." fighting his way out from under the sheets Jared leaned up to settle himself half over Jensen's chest. "I..." as usual heat was flooding through his body and making it hard for him to even think. "I can't hurt you so I need to know one of us will stop it if - am I making any sense?" Sliding his hand between them Jared curled his fingers over the collar.

"A safe word huh?" Jensen's lips twitched into a smile. "I. Yeah it makes sense. Okay uh, um..." Jensen hadn't ever had to think of something like a safe word and the whole thing was starting to feel a little surreal but it was going a lot better than Jensen had worried it would. In fact, Jared seemed _very_ into the idea. "So like, what word would stop you? Something not sexy at all right? Like Chris?" Jensen snorted and shook his head, "kidding. I... I think you should pick one."

"Jefferson," Jared said without hesitation. He lifted an eyebrow - waiting to see if Jensen would get the reference.

"Jefferson?" Jensen repeated, eyebrows rising slightly. "Why?"

"I'm hurt." Jared rolled away, taking the collar with him and placing it on his bare chest. "Guess you'll have to earn this." He shook his head slowly. "And I thought you loved me." He couldn't help smiling, knowing that Jensen's mind would be going a hundred miles an hour.

Eyebrows pulling together in confusion, Jensen rolled toward his husband and frowned, "I... Jefferson..." His lips pursed for a moment before he blinked and laughed, "What like the park? Jefferson park?" Jensen nodded slowly, "I didn't think you remembered that."

Jared's expression softened. "It was the first time I held you in my arms." He said it like it was the most important thing in the world, and really, it was. "You were upset, remember?"

Jared rolled onto his side so they were facing each other. "I figured you had to have felt how hard my heart was beating when I touched you..." Jared leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jensen's softly.

Moaning softly, Jensen reached out and trailed his fingers down Jared's side. "I was too busy being completely seventeen and crushed that you weren't interested in me," he chuckled softly and pressed forward once more, deepening the kiss. "So..." he gasped into Jared's mouth. "Jefferson it is." Jensen pressed in closer to his husband and reached out to caress the top of Jared's hand. "Is there other stuff? To talk about?"

"Why? You got somewhere to go?" Jared smirked, lips brushing back and forth against Jensen's.

Rolling his eyes and pushing up into the kiss Jensen huffed. "Oh yeah," he pulled back with a laugh. "Was gonna take Dom out, show him the local night club scene." Jensen smirked and turned as if to roll off the bed.

"Hey," Jared grabbed the back of Jensen's shirt, "where you going? You'd better just be getting undressed." Jared nipped at the back of his husband's neck. "Like, _now_." There was no way Jared could _ever_ pretend he wasn't interested in Jensen. Just like that, his voice was deeper, rougher and it was unmistakable.

Grinning brightly, Jensen curled his fingers around the bottom of his shirt and tugged up, tossing it across the room and pushing to his feet. "Now huh? Whatcha gonna do to me?" Jensen smirked slightly as his fingers moved along his jeans, pushing down along with his boxers and stepping out, climbing up once more onto the mattress and kneeling beside his husband.

"Whatever I want, apparently." Jared stared up at his husband for a few moments then sat up and shifted back to leaned against the head board. Holding out his hand he waited till Jensen's hand slid into his then tugged him forward until Jensen was straddling his thighs. "I love you," Jared tilted his head and looked up at Jensen as he pulled him closer. Lifting the collar up Jared undid the small buckle then tapped the open collar slowly against Jensen's chest. "You want it on?"

Swallowing thickly, Jensen shifted on Jared's lap and nodded, hands pressing into his chest. "Y-yeah. Put it on me." Jensen bit down on his bottom lip, eyes lingering on his husband's for a moment before dropping to the collar.

Jared slipped the collar around Jensen's neck, sliding it around and watching his husband's eyes darken as the pupils widened. Turning the collar so the buckle faced front, Jared tightened it testing the space with a finger and glanced up at Jensen's face. "Well?" Trailing his fingers along the black leather he pressed his thumbs against the buckle for a few moments. "Too tight?" He asked softly.

"N-no." Jensen gasped out the word, shifting forward into Jared's body. There was just the slightest pressure around his neck, just the faintest whisper of heat from Jared's skin and Jensen was fairly certain he hadn't been so hard, so fast, _ever_. "I. I like it," he nodded shakily and shifted closer, sliding his palms slowly along Jared's chest. "What do you think?"

Jared was still moving his fingers along the leather, eyes following. Rubbing both hands along the edge of the leather he squeezed slightly, putting a little pressure on the collar as he leaned forward to suck a kiss onto Jensen's bottom lip. He could feel how hard Jensen was, both their cocks trapped between their bodies. He looked up, hands tightening gently, " Sent you to France and got a whole different man back."

"Not completely different," Jensen murmured, gasping a moment later with another wave of pressure. "I thought this before. I just. Never thought-" he swallowed around the moan building up in him and tilted his head back more. "Wanted to experiment some, you know?" Jensen slid Jared's nipple between his fingers and rolled, pinching a moment later.

Gasping out a moan, Jared tucked his fingers under the bottom of the collar and yanked Jensen toward him letting out a shaky breath against his lover's mouth. "Y..Yeah," he whispered, "I know."

"What," Jensen moaned low in his throat, tight heat coursing down his spine from the collar around his neck. "What type of experimenting-" another gasp tore through him as their cocks once more brushed and slick skin sliding together. "God Jared I want-" whatever he wanted he didn't say, just trailed off and let Jared fill in the pieces, catching Jared's mouth once more against his own.

Jared tucked another finger under the collar and pulled Jensen's mouth down harder into his. "I'm never gonna know If you don't tell me." His lips moved against Jensen's mouth as he spoke and his fingers moved back and forth gently under the collar. "Maybe this wasn't tight enough," he whispered. Tilting his head to the side Jared moved his free hand over Jensen's cock, fingers stroke, twisting, slipping.

Hips jerking up into Jared's touch, he nodded slowly, soft moan falling from his lips. "Tighter," he agreed in a quiet whisper, hands once more pressing down into Jared's chest, molding into the muscle. Jensen wet his lips, eyes fluttering as heat spread across his body. "Want you to do Anything. Everything. Whatever you want. M'yours," he breathed out the words, nails scraping down Jared's chest.

"Your face," Jared whispered. When he was turned on like this, when his mind was lost inside his body, lost in the sensation, Jensen was beautiful. Letting go of Jensen's cock reluctantly Jared trailed his fingers up his husbands stomach, over his chest and along his collar bone. Fumbling only slightly with the buckle on Jensen's collar Jared tightened it one notch noting that he could no longer fit his fingers under it. "Guess, that's what this is for," he murmured as he slipped his finger through the silver loop on the front of the buckle. He moved Jensen to the side, pulling the ring with one finger until Jensen slid off his lap. "Want your mouth on me." Jared licked his lips, hips rolling unconsciously as his eyes moved down to Jensen's lips.

"God yeah." Jensen tugged slightly back and moaned when a sharp nip of pressure shot through him, Jared's finger still holding him in place. " _Jesus_ ," he gasped, unprepared for just how fucking _hot_ that was.

Jensen's hands slid down Jared's chest to his thighs, brushing along the rock hard line of flesh. "Wanna suck you," Jensen whispered, almost begged and dipped down the moment Jared's finger loosened. For a moment he stared greedily at his husband's body before his fingers wrapped along the base, holding him in place for his tongue to sweep out along the head. The taste of pre-come there was tangy and familiar, taste explosion on his tongue and Jensen sucked just the head in, pulled deeper as his throat relaxed.

Groaning as quietly as he could and desperately wishing they had no company, Jared slid his fingers along the edge of the collar. He could see how turned on Jensen was, the way his husband's hips were moving in a slow rocking motion. "Deeper," he growled the word out a little overcome by how hot it was to have even this small amount of power, control. "All the way." Jared's head fell back against the headboard with a dull thud. Dragging his nails down Jensen's back he felt the man writhe against him.

Pulling in a quick breath through his nose Jensen swallowed once, shifted on the mattress and let his lips slid further down slowly. Jared's thick length was stretching his mouth, seemingly endless but Jensen couldn't think beyond the steady pulse of _more_.

Jensen moaned around the burning flesh, feeling Jared brush along the back of his throat and schooling himself not react negatively outside a rough swallow. _Fuck_ to know he was having any affect on his husband, knowing he could get him off just like this, never failed to send a heady rush of pleasure through him. Jensen's fingers dug into Jared's hips, free hand rolling against his balls, and Jensen's body squirmed for more of Jared's touches.

Jensen's face was flushed, his lips taut - stretched wide over Jared's cock. His lashes were settled on his freckled cheeks and Jared could feel the muscles in his husbands back tensing and trembling as he sucked hard. "So good," Jared murmured, fingers trailing back up Jensen's back to flutter through the man's hair. It was all tongue and lips, wet and full of heat and Jared wanted to come so badly his body felt drawn tight like a bow. "Stop," he murmured, not sure if Jensen heard him. His fingers hooked into the ring on the collar and tugged, "Jensen, stop. I don't want."

As tight pressure coursed through him Jensen had no choice but to let Jared fall from his mouth, moving with his touch and moaning loudly. "Fuck that's so hot," he ran Jared's taste along his skin and nearly fell into Jared's body. "What do you want?" Jensen murmured, finger sliding along his collar bone and down, lips dipping forward to trail along Jared's jaw and suck gently.

"What I want, is to fuck you." Jared could feel the shudder run through his body that matched the flush that darkened on Jensen's cheeks. He felt dopey, drunk, lazy and a million other things that always made Jared feel like Jensen was a drug more than he was a man.

Smiling Jared grabbed the back of Jensen's neck and held him still, shifting up to his own knees. "Don't ever let me hurt you in a way that doesn't feel good." His eyes were locked with his husband's demanding one more answer.

Peering into Jared's eyes Jensen tried to project how much he trusted his husband. Jared knew, but Jensen understood the need for vocal confirmation. It was a cop thing. Leaning in he crushed their lips together, thrusting his tongue forward in a rough glide before pulling back. "I promise. Only good hurting." Jensen shivered slightly at the thought, fingers coming up to brush along the collar around his neck.

"Okay." Jared's arm snapped out to Jensen's shoulder and using all his body weight he slammed Jensen down onto the bed. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt Jensen, it wasn't _ever_ that - he just wanted to please him. The thing was, Jared couldn't resist Jensen's face. The expression when Jensen _wanted_ things left Jared feeling hollow and weak, completely incapable of saying _no_. His eyes widened and dragged down his husband's body. The flush was everywhere on Jensen's flesh now, his back, even the cheeks of his ass. Smoothing one hand over Jensen's ass, Jared smiled. "God, you want it." Pressing his other hand down hard on the back of Jensen's neck he kept him still.

An odd thrill was burning through Jensen. He never anticipated being so turned on by Jared holding him down like this, but _god_ he knew he enjoyed being controlled and Jared was so very good at that. " _Yes_ ," he groaned, keeping his body still under Jared's despite the persistent need for any type of relief.

"Jared," Jensen moaned low in his throat, enjoying how Jared's hands burned into him, keeping him rooted to the spot.

Jared's eyes fluttered closed for a moment as his cock throbbed at the sound of his name passing Jensen's lips. Straddling the back of Jensen's thighs Jared leaned forward, cock slipping along the crack of his ass. Groaning softly Jared leaned down, tongue darting out to drag down the middle of Jensen's back. As he sat back on his heels his hot flesh slid back along Jensen's ass and he moaned again. "Grab the lube," he spat. Body shuddering as he struggled to hold back.

It took a few moments for Jensen to get past the feel of Jared's cock against his skin. He murmured something nonsensical before extending his arms and fumbling under the pillows. Finally retrieving the bottle, after it slipped from his grasp twice, Jensen pulled it up and held it back. Jared's cock as thick and hard against his ass and Jensen's body trembled from the intense level of _need_ pulsing through him. "Fuck it's so fuckin' hot... _Jesus_ ," he moaned as Jared's weight pressed onto him once more.

Snatching the lube Jared flipped the top open and let the cool liquid pool in the palm of his hand before rubbing it liberally over his cock. Kneeling up he grabbed Jensen's hips and manhandled him up on to his knees, lining up his cock with its destination and thrust ... _hard_. Hissing out a breath Jared felt like they just hung there in the balance, he waited, watching Jensen's back muscles constrict and relax.

Adjusting to the feel of Jared buried deep in him, Jensen's fingers curled and uncurled, clenching into fists as he pulled in a shuddering breath. Leaning back into Jared slightly Jensen let his eyes fall closed, enjoying how very _full_ he suddenly was. "Jared," he whispered, voice tight as the slight burn faded and he wanted _more_ once more. "Move. I. Please I want..." Jensen exhaled slowly and rocked back into Jared's body.

Jensen's heat was burning him up. Spreading his legs wider, Jared looped an arm around Jensen's waist and pulled him back - forcing him to his knees. Snaking his arms across Jensen's chest he trapped his lover's arms and pulled him back flush against him. Hooking his other finger through the ring on the collar Jared slid it around his husband's neck and pulled back hard. His hips snapped forward, slamming against Jensen's ass deliberate and solid, pleasure darting through his body. "Jensen," he moaned. When Jensen's head fell back onto his shoulder, Jared slid his arm around his husband's neck and tightened it.

The overwhelming burn of sensations shot through Jensen and he moaned loudly, louder than he probably should considered their guest across the hall. " _Shit_ ," he groaned and rolled his head along Jared's shoulder, enjoying the pressure on his neck. His muscles clenched around Jared, pulling him in deeper and holding him there. With the next little rock forward his husband brushed against his prostate and Jensen slammed back into the touch. "Jared-" he gasped and reached out for his cock, squeezing quick strokes up in time with Jared's move forward.

Jared stilled, cock aching and balls feeling swollen and heavy. "Don't touch yourself. Don't you come," he growled out the words against Jensen's ear refusing to move until Jensen's hand felt back to his side heavily. Tongue darting into Jensen's ear, Jared couldn't help smiling. He could _feel_ the steady thud of Jensen's heart in his chest, the heat burning into him from his husband's body was insane.

" _Fuck_ you're perfect like this." His hips rocked forward slowly, cock sliding slowly out of Jensen's ass. It was torture, sheer perfect-fucking-amazing torture. Beginning the slow push back into his lover's ass, Jared murmured softly - barely audible - words like love and missed and perfect. Even if Jensen couldn't make sense of the words Jared knew he could hear the sentiment - thick and rich in Jared's voice.

Jensen felt a little like he was going to fall apart at the seams each time Jared slid into him. Every part of him was shaking already, pleasure burning into him almost constantly. "Jare," he breathed, arm wrapping behind him and around Jared's waist, pulling them closer together.

Keening softly Jensen rolled his hips back to meet each thrust, teeth scraping along his lower lip, clamping down hard until he could taste blood along his tongue. _Fuck_ it felt like every part of him was sparking and surging with the desire for his release, thrumming along his veins and sending sparks across his vision.

Pulling his hand back to Jensen's hip, gripping as hard as he could, Jared fucked hard into his lover's ass. It was insanely hot, the closest he'd ever been to being just swallowed up completely by lust and desire. He was practically holding Jensen up, his husband’s body limp and weak against his as it twisted and slid against Jared's. "Gonna-." he moaned into Jensen's ear, "keep you hard all night." Moaning softly Jared felt his orgasm creeping up his spine, heat burning the feeling right out of his limbs. He shuddered, slowing his thrusts to drag out the swell of his orgasm. "Fu..." One last snap of his hips and Jared was coming, hot and thick inside Jensen's ass, hips still moving slowly.

A quick shudder shook through his shoulders as Jared's come filled him, pressing in on him. Jensen was _so_ close, fingers twitching out for his cock, body grinding down and back into Jared's as much as he could. "Jared," he gasped, fingers pressing into his hipbones, edging closer to rock hard cock, nearly _weeping_ for his release. "I gotta - please touch me. _Touch_..." Jensen pleaded, rocking back into him constantly.

Barely able to breathe, hips and cock still twitching out his release - Jared managed to slide his hand around. "Mine," he moaned out. "Come for me Jensen." His fingers slid over Jensen's cock and stroked quickly, thumb gliding through the thick pre-come.

Jensen only lasted through a dozen quick strokes a long his cock, shuddering head to toe as his release shot through him. He came with a low, guttural moan, shooting thick streams of come along Jared's hand. His body moulded back into Jared's, shaky sigh leaving, body humming. "I. Damn," he gasped, feeling his body already melting down into the mattress, almost limp from the mind blowing intensity of his release.

"I need-" Jared groaned.

"What do you need?" Jensen whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

"To fall over," Jared managed to murmur before sliding out of Jensen with a small grunt and collapsing to the side and pulling Jensen with him. Panting, he lay there and kept his arms wrapped tight around his husband.

Snuggling into him, Jensen grinned sleepily and dragged his hand down Jared's body. " _Fuck_ that was amazing Jared," he murmured quietly, humming contentedly low in his throat.

"You know. I like this," he tugged gently on the collar then slid his fingers forward to un-do the buckle. Removing the collar slowly he rubbed his thumb gently over the red skin on Jensen's neck. "God." Leaning forward he lapped along the abused flesh. "Gonna have to get you used to that," he murmured with a smirk on his lips.

Despite the orgasm that had just torn through him, Jensen felt the spark of a thrill and he smiled, "yeah, the more we use it-" He chuckled softly and stroked a hand through Jared's slightly sweat damp hair. "Maybe we'll get one of those gay karma sutra books," Jensen's grin brightened and he puckered his lips slightly. "Let's make out until we fall asleep," he murmured, grin dimming to a fond smile.

Humming his agreement Jared cupped his hand over Jensen's neck gently and slanted his mouth over his husband's gladly.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Jensen ignored Dom's pointed stare at the faint bruising along his neck, grinning to himself as he made up coffee for the three of them. Jared had to go back to work and they were heading off to classes and though Jensen was excited about the idea of showing Dom his school lifestyle, it felt unpleasant to think about being without Jared for the entire day. He knew they had to get back into the swing of things but he hadn't had quite enough time with his husband. It was the _missing Jared_ that was probably why they were all late, especially when Jensen cornered Jared in the bathroom for a proper goodbye kiss. It was a good way to start the day though and Jensen left for school with Dom in tow, a slight bounce in his step.

Dom seemed mildly enthralled with the difference between his own classes compared to Jensen's and Jensen spent a good majority of the day laughing at the slightly bewildered expression on his face. By the end of the day Dom was almost a constant bouncing bubble of excitement and they spent most of the evening until Jared arrived home laughing at each other, working on their art projects and cooking dinner. By the time his husband walked in the house Jensen was so past hyper he nearly jumped on him, planting kisses insistently along the man's jaw.

Grunting out something between a warning and a hello, Jared frowned and bumped his shoulder hard into the wall. "Jesus," he muttered, "you guys eat sugar all day or something?" Peeling Jensen's arms from around his neck Jared tossed his keys onto the hall table and searched his pockets for his phone. "Good day?" He felt a little bad whenever he came home a little bitchy. _God_ it was a shit day. He'd spent most of the afternoon at a neighbouring city assisting with evidence collection at the site of a multiple murder. Jared had a lot of experience but he'd never worked a crime scene before with a dead child. Finally locating his phone he put it down long enough to slip out of his suit jacket and hang it up.

Deflating slightly Jensen stepped back. "Yeah it was. Yours wasn't though." Jensen knew his husband well enough to see the tension on his face. Reaching up he rested his palm against Jared's cheek and smiled sadly. "Sorry Jared, didn't mean to just clobber you," his free hand patted Jared's chest.

Dom appeared out of the kitchen, spoonful of chocolate batter extended before him. "Hey Jared, we're making cake, it's gonna be _awesome_ ," he grinned and dragged his tongue up along the spoon.

"Hi, Dom." Jared let himself fall back against the wall for a few moments and pulled Jensen into his chest. "Can you? I need a bit of time," he whispered. "I'll just go shower and come back out. Or come get me?" He leaned down, burying his face in the warmth and familiarity of Jensen's neck. His fingers curled into Jensen's shirt tightly, heart aching. Whenever he went to a crime scene like that - he was always overcome by how lucky he was to find Jensen safe and sound at home.

Sighing softly Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and squeezed him softly. "Yeah, I'll come get you if you're not out by dinner okay?" Jensen turned slightly to press a kiss into the side of his neck. "Let me know if you want to talk?" He murmured, hand stroking through Jared's hair slowly. He hated seeing Jared like this. It reminded him of his mom and some of the horrible days she had, coming home and completely shutting down. Jensen always felt so hopeless, and even now his heart stung as he thought of his mom, likely back at home with only Mack. Making a mental note to give them a call, Jensen slid back slightly and gave Jared his most comforting smile.

Nodding slowly Jared smiled. Jensen knew him so well and sometimes Jared worried that it would be too much if he couldn't learn how to get a grip on things like this. "M'sorry," he murmured fingers brushing Jensen's jaw as he turned to move quietly down the hallway.

Jensen watched Jared go until he disappeared into the bedroom, listening to the door click quietly before heading back into the kitchen. "So, how's the cake progress?" He asked, trying to regain some of the earlier hyperness from before.

"It's in the oven," Dom nodded and leaned against the counter, fingers drumming along the counter top. "Is Jared okay?"

"Yeah, just a long day," Jensen shrugged and headed for the cabinet, sorting through things for a container of frosting. "He'll be okay in a bit, just needs to relax, shake it off and such."

Dom hummed slightly in agreement and nodded. "Does he get like that often?"

Stepping back slightly to glance at Dom, Jensen frowned and shook his head. "No. I mean, not that often. But you know, his job. It's a lot. They see a lot of shit stuff. And a lot of crap happens. Sometimes it's just too intense."

"I bet. That must suck. I mean, do you have to like, be all quiet and shit when he's like this?" Dom slid his finger along the inside of the bowl, pulling up cake batter and sucking on it slowly.

Jensen turned back to the cabinet and pushed things aside, finally spotting the frosting and pulling it out. "I don't tiptoe around. Most of the time I lay with him, give him a massage or something. Whatever he needs." Jensen glanced up at Dom and shook his head. "It's all part of being in a marriage Dom, or any steady relationship. The good times and the bad. I love Jared, and I'll take him whatever way he happens to be."

"Wow. How very grown up of you," Dom snorted and turned to carry the bowl to the sink, running water over it. "Seems pretty serious. I don't think I could handle all the pressure. Doesn't that ever wear on you? Having to carry him like that?"

Frowning, Jensen shook his head, opening the frosting and pulling off the seal. "I don't _carry_ him. You just don't get it Dom. It's like, we lean against each other. That's the point, the thing you keep missing. There are times. God you don't even know. Before, some of the shit I had to deal with and-" Jensen huffed out a slightly frustrated breath and shook his head. "Forget it. I can't explain this to you. You just. One day you'll know. One day you'll fall in love with someone and then you'll understand. Until then, don't go assuming you understand things you couldn't possibly get."

"Whoa, calm down Jen, I'm just making conversation," Dom shrugged and folded his arms across his chest.

"It's Jensen," he pointed out quietly before turning and heading out of the kitchen. "C'mon, I've got this art thing due by the end of this week and I could use a different view on it." Jensen didn't mean to snap the way he did at Dom and he hated this kind of tension but Dom was so off base he had to correct him. _No one_ got to say bad things about Jared, that was rule number one in his book.

Dom seemed more than happy to let the conversation drop as they headed out into the living room and after several quiet minutes he even apologized. Jensen simply patted his shoulder and insisted he'd get it one day. He wasn't sure if that was true but he hoped it was because everyone deserved a chance at the kind of love he had for Jared.

They settled into the separate art projects, Jensen pulling up his paint, stroking along the canvas with familiarity, Dom offering thoughts in between browsing his photo collection. They were supposed to find some type of collaborative piece but Jensen wasn't sure how that would work. Outside pictures of himself, Dom's photography was all dark angles and shadows. Jensen liked color. _A lot_ of color.

After some time Dom went to pull the cake out and check the potatoes and roast. Jensen smeared a bright streak of orange across the canvas, cursing quietly as it began to drip and overlap into green. "That's shit," Dom pointed out with a laugh as he returned, shaking his head and reaching out to catch the access orange along his finger. "They're better separate."

"You just don't like the bright," Jensen pointed out and frowned because he knew it was true. Orange and green didn't necessarily mix well. If even the green was slightly neon and the orange glowed. "Damn, I've ruined it huh?"

Humming softly Dom stepped in behind Jensen, shaking his head as his hand curved out and over Jensen's, arm pressing against his and controlling the sweep of the brush clasped in Jensen's grip. "Nah, just... like this. See?" He breathed the words and Jensen's shoulders tensed, body automatically shifting away from the touch.

"Um, Dom..." he mumbled uncomfortably, frowning as the hand on his tightened.

Jared cleared his throat softly. "Is there anything for supper?" Brow furrowed his eyes darted away from the two younger men. "I know you guys have been doing all the cooking and I really appreciate it."

Padding into the kitchen Jared clenched his fingers tight into fists, nails cutting into his palms. They weren't doing anything wrong, and hell, he'd just been feeling sorry for himself in the bedroom. He trusted Jensen. None of which explained why it made his heart ache to see Dom pressed up against Jensen's back.

Jensen used the distraction as a chance to free himself from Dom, paintbrush clattering to the floor. "Fuck," he hissed and bent to snatch it up, throwing it in the glass of water and snatching the rag to toss at Dom. "Personal space Dom, we've had _that_ discussion. Clean that up please," Jensen insisted quietly and turned away from Dom's apologetic look, walking swiftly through the living room to the kitchen. "Jared," he breathed, stepping forward to lay a hand on his shoulder. "That wasn't. He was showing... god I'm sure it looked a million times worse than it was." Jensen's heart was fluttering almost sickeningly and part of him was tempted to spin back around and yell at Dom. This was the last thing Jared needed after what was likely a shit day.

"It's okay," Jared shrugged slightly and twisted out of Jensen's grip to open the fridge door and pull out a beer. "Is dinner soon or are you guys gonna be..." _fuck_ "painting for a while? Is that your joint project?" Leaning back against the wall Jared finally looked up at Jensen's face, eyes sad and tired.

For a moment Jensen's hand continued to hover in midair before his fingers pulled together and he stepped back, trying to rationalize the slight sting in response to Jared's brush off. "I... we're done. Dinner should be ready soon. I'm just gonna go clean up," Jensen looked down at the slight paint stains on his fingers, knowing they never completely went away. "It's roast, the kind my mom makes that you like. So um... you can set the table if you want," shrugging, Jensen turned and headed out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom.

Pulling open the closest drawer Jared slid his still half full beer bottle onto the counter and grabbed some silverware. Walking out to the dining room table he set three places. "So, Dom?" Fingers trailing over the places mats Jared straightened them all carefully, stalling.

"You look like shit," Dom pointed out, walking past him to head to the kitchen and get the food from the oven. "Jensen's been worried," he added over his shoulder, slight smirk on his face as he smeared orange paint into his finger before grabbing the pot holders.

Jared bristled. "I have a rough day and I'll... I'll make it up to Jensen. Don't you worry about him." A muscle started twitching in his jaw. "Dom, can I ask you to do something for me?" Jared lowered his head, fingers tented on the table in front of him.

Dom waited until he'd transferred the food from its dish to a platter, carrying it out into the dining room, beer tucked under his arm. "Uh, sure. What?"

Jared had to unclench his jaw. "Can you not touch my husband like that? I... I don't care what you think of me, or what you wanna say to me or him or about us but don't do that." He shook his head slowly and looked up.

Dom's gaze wavered for just a moment as he set the platter on the table, meeting Jared's eyes a second later. "Relax Jared; I was just helping him out. Jensen _needs_ someone to give him an honest view of his art. Especially when anyone else who could offer an opinion is otherwise occupied." Dom's arms folded across his chest, beer bottle now clutched in his fingers.

Jared could feel his arms start to shake as anger flooded through him and he just kept thinking of Jensen and how his husband had asked him to just cut Dom some slack. "Listen," he said, "I don't have a problem with you helping him with his art. I _see_ that he loves talking to you about it."

Jared leaned forward over the table and locked his eyes with Dom's. "That does _not_ mean you need to be _fucking_ wrapped around him like that." Adrenaline was surging through him and he pulled his hands back from the table to jam them in his pockets. "I just feel like I want your respect on that."

"You wouldn't be so jealous if you were so _sure_ that there was no hope for Jensen and I to hook up," Dom pointed out, sliding back a small step.

"Yeah okay, bye Mack," Jensen said as he entered the room, snapping his cell phone shut and drawing to a stop, eyes darting between the two. The conversation with his sister, about his mom, had been too brief and stung and Jensen knew his eyes had to be red with the suggested burn of tears. Now though he took in the situation and frowned, sliding toward Jared uncertainly. "Everything okay?" Jensen looked at his husband with concern, feeling the thick tension in the room like a weight.

Dragging his eyes from Dom's face Jared turned stiffly toward Jensen, expression softening the moment he saw his husband's face. "Hey." Stepping forward he slid his hand up Jensen's arm. "You alright?" His anger dissolved almost immediately, Dom forgotten the moment he saw that Jensen was upset.

Jensen glanced over at Dom and shrugged. “Oh it's just Mack says Mom's upset. Today must have been brutal," he frowned and stepped into Jared's body, feeling a thousand times better leaning against his chest. "You know how it is. Well, obviously. I hate when you guys have days like this," Jensen sighed softly and wrapped his arms around his husband tightly.

Jared pressed his lips to Jensen's temple, "I'm sorry. Do you want to go over and spend some time with them?" Sometimes, Jared felt like Jensen got a little _too_ slammed by reality sometimes. He kind of got it from all angles.

"I wouldn't be much use tonight. But they're doing a BBQ this weekend, to welcome me back and meet Dom. I'll see them then," Jensen smiled softly and squeezed Jared once more before pulling back slightly. "Ready to eat? I'm starving," he smiled reassuringly at Jared, hand sliding up to cup along his jaw.

"Okay," Jared smiled down at his husband. "That'll be fun." Jared always looked forward to BBQ's over at Donna's - it made him miss his family a little less. Turning back to retrieve his beer from the kitchen he side-stepped around Dom and felt a slight burn of frustration. There was nothing that Jared was more certain of than the fact that Jensen wouldn't hook up with _anyone_. Glaring at Dom he picked up his beer and went back to sit at the dining room table.

Jensen took the seat beside Jared, scooting closer than necessary to press against his side and smiling at Dom as he joined them. "Dom did surprisingly well in the classes today, even though some of it went over his head."

"Hardly," Dom scoffed and shook his head. "I can handle my own. You're really popular though, everyone was happy to have you back."

"They just like to be seen with me because I'm the only attractive guy on campus," Jensen pointed out and grinned at Jared. "Right?"

"The best." Jared grinned and took a big gulp of beer.

-=-=-=-

It was surprisingly easy to fall into a routine even with Dom around though Jensen was always at least vaguely aware of the underlying tension between the man and Jared. He wasn't completely sure what had happened between the two of them Monday evening, just that Dom had seemed slightly more annoyed through the night and Jared and he had hardly stepped into the bedroom before he was being pinned against the wall and thoroughly claimed. Apparently Jared had a need to possess him for a while and, though Jensen wasn't keen on the idea of Jared and Dom not getting along, feeling that firm weight pressing into him, holding him place, the tight pressure of his collar around his neck, made it all worthwhile. By the end of the night Jensen thought Jared felt a little more reassured but he went out of his way to hold him close and soothe him with long kisses and gentle caresses.

The rest of the week settled out into a steady pattern, smoothing out compared to the crazy roller coaster the first few days had been. Dom and Jensen continued going to their classes, passing time in the afternoons working on their final art projects. Most of the afternoon Jensen spent checking the clock; wanting to feel reassured knowing Jared would be home soon. It seemed whenever his guard slipped slightly Dom was there with a gentle touch along his arm, a press into his side, a hand through his hair. It unsettled Jensen and he never failed to step away, put distance between them, but the smirk on Dom's face suggested that no amount of sidestepping would be message enough for him.

More than half the week brought Jared home upset though Jensen could tell he was trying to push through it. It would always worry Jensen, seeing his husband suffering in any way, and he was more than willing to give him the space he needed to cool down, even if Dom shot him a look that twisted his belly unpleasantly.

It wasn't that Dom was a bad kid, but he definitely had a misconception about things between them, or what they could be, and certainly what they'd _never_ be. Occasionally Dom would push the limits, touch lingering on his arm right under Jared's nose, and Jensen would feel that thick tension build again. And though Jensen hated anything adding to the hard line in Jared's shoulders, there was nothing quite like his husband when he felt the need to properly claim what was his.

By the time Saturday rolled around Jensen felt the balance between them was mostly equalled out. For every unwanted touch from Dom there was a shake of a head and an annoyed look, the quiet but firm instance that the man was pushing the limits. Thursday and Friday weren't nearly as bad as the rest of the week for Jared and Friday night they were even able to go out and see a movie, showing Dom the poor excuse for a night life in their small town. And if Dom's knee rested longer than usual against his own then Jensen tried to ignore the warning flash in his gut as his body shifted across the seat to lean hard into Jared's side. There was only a couple of weeks left until Dom left their life anyway and Jensen knew both Jared and he were mature enough to handle some overly sexual kid. After all, Jensen had been just as bad - if not worse - even if his sights were set completely on Jared alone.

Jensen was beyond excited to see his family. It had been a month since the last time they'd been together and they were barely pulling up to the house before Jensen was eagerly pushing Dom out of the passenger side and heading swiftly inside. He swept Mack up in his arms and spun her around, planting a kiss hard on her temple before stepping back and handing her the gift he'd brought her from France. She was still squealing in excitement over it as she stepped into Jared's arms and shook Dom's hand with a bright smile. Jensen laughed as Dom quickly won Mack over with sweet compliments about how _gorgeous_ she was.

"Mom," Jensen grinned the moment he stepped out back and caught sight of his mom standing by Josh and Karen. "I'm so glad to see you," he crossed to her swiftly and threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I almost came over this week a dozen times but I didn't want to intrude," Donna said through a laugh, hugging her son back tightly.

"You wouldn't have intruded!" Jensen laughed as he slid back, pulling a necklace box from his pocket. "I got you this," he grinned, placing the box in her hand and kissing her cheek. "Oh and this is Dom. Josh, Karen," Jensen shifted to them, offering hugs while Dom greeted Donna.

"Jensen it's stunning," Donna gasped, movie instantly to pull it out and turning to Jared with a grin. "Your husband has fantastic taste in jewellery, help me put this on," she offered it out to him, patting his arm in that comforting way that blurred the lines between partner and mother-in-law.

"Jen spent three days looking for the right one," Dom pointed out with a grin, glancing over at Josh and Karen, missing the raise of Josh's eyebrows and the look he gave Jared as he mouthed the word _Jen_ with a slight tilt of the head.

Jared rolled his eyes and shrugged as he headed over to sit with Josh and Karen. Frankly, he was glad to have a little distraction from Dom for a while. It had been a long week of trying to keep his temper in check and refrain from locking the exchange student in his room for the next two weeks.

"So Dom, are you having a good time?" Donna asked politely, leading the man over to the table and offering him a soda.

"Jen and Jared are very good hosts," Dom nodded and smiled a thanks when she offered him the drink.

"Well if it isn't the world traveler," a voice drawled from the door and Jensen turned, grinning as Chris opened his arms, "c'mere my queer buddy and give me a hug."

Snorting, Jensen crossed to him and stepped in for a tight squeeze of arms before sliding back. "You know, I could get offended by that statement."

"Nah, you may be queer but you ain't a pussy," Chris laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, laughter growing when Jensen balked at him. "Did I scar your poor anti-hetero ears?"

"This must be Chris," Dom slid forward, arm draping across Jensen's shoulders. "I'm Dom."

Chris' eyes widened slightly and he blinked then nodded. "Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"C'mon Dom, I wanna show you my old room," Jensen dragged the man into the house, laughing at something Dom mumbled.

Chris followed them with his gaze before crossing to Josh and Jared, arms folded across his chest. "So uh, they get along then?"

" _They_ get along." Jared kicked his legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankle. "I am contemplating ways to lock him in his room. You know, researching the legal ways to imprison someone." Putting a very large, very fake smile on his face Jared blinked up at Chris.

Chuckling, Chris nodded in agreement and dropped down into the free chair. "That good huh?"

"He called him _Jen_ ," Josh pointed out.

Chris' eyes widened slightly and he scowled. "I don't even get to call him Jen on most days. So what's his deal? Gay and he thinks he's all that? Or straight and unable to resist the power that is Jensen?"

"Gay and thinks he's all that and has a thing for my husband. _And_ , he has no respect for marriage." Huffing out an annoyed breath Jared sunk lower down on the bench. "Drivin' me _fuckin'_ nuts," he murmured quietly.

"Jensen would _never_ do anything with him," Josh pointed out, reaching out to punch Jared's shoulder lightly. "You know that. He's too caught up with you." Josh's eyes lifted to the door as Jensen and Dom came back out, laughing at the faint blush on Mack's cheeks in response to whatever they'd been teasing her about. "Have you put him in his place? Done the whole, I'm a bad ass Detective lay off my husband thing?"

"Twice, Jensen told me to behave and play nice." Jared sighed, "S’not Jensen I'm worried about. I know he'd never do anything." He couldn't resist a tight smile. "Give up all this?" Gesturing toward his body he winked at Chris.

"Ugh," Chris rolled his eyes and pushed up out of the chair. "Need a beer if we're gonna get into all this relationship shit. Fuckin' drama queens."

Jensen snorted as he stepped up to the group, dropping into Jared's lap easily. "Drama queens huh? Jared, are you trying to make Chris gay again? You know that doesn’t work. If he wouldn't turn for me, he's not turning for anyone, no matter how hot you may be." Jensen grinned and brushed their lips together.

Chris groaned and headed across the back porch, shaking his head and murmuring about _the gays_.

"I bet I could get him to turn," Dom pointed out as he took the seat Chris had vacated.

Rolling his eyes, Jensen shook his head and leaned into his husband. "You're full of it. You don't even _know_ Chris. There was this one time Jared and I had sex on his pool table and-"

"I really don't need to know this," Josh huffed and rubbed his palm into his head. "So Jared, how's life? Been a bit."

Jared covered Jensen's mouth with his hand. "Life's interesting." His eyes caught Dom's for a moment then Jensen's tongue moved over his palm and he dropped his hand to wipe it on Jensen's shirt and smiled. "Tough week at work your Mom probably said..."

"She did," Josh nodded, eyes turning toward Dom for a moment before his hand slapped down on the table, glancing over at his wife across the porch. "Did you hear the good news?"

"A fourth of your brain has started functioning?" Jensen suggested, snagging Jared's arm to drag it across his lap, fingers looping together.

"Hilarious," Josh rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Karen is pregnant."

"Josh!" Karen called, shaking her head. "We were supposed to tell them all together. You're really bad at the secret telling thing."

Donna laughed in excitement and Mack bounded over, throwing her arms around her sister-in-law. "That's awesome," Jensen grinned and slid off Jared's lap to give his brother a hug. A moment later Dom's arm caught around his shoulder again and pulled him across the porch.

Jared spent a lot of the afternoon with his attention split. He kept a constant watch on Jensen, or more specifically, Dom. He had hoped that Dom might get the hint from _everyone_ that he should be giving Jensen a little bit of personal space but there was no such luck. He should have known really. Dom and he had faced off more than once about what Jared viewed as a lack of respect and it hadn't brought about any change. At least, Jared felt a bit comforted by the presence of their family. Josh certainly didn't like Dom anymore than Jared did - and that was a far better feeling than it should have been. Donna, as usual, reserved judgement although knowing his partner as well as he did, Jared could see she wasn't _sold_ on Dom.

Everyone helped with the food preparation and BBQ'ing, there was a lot of teasing about the baby and even a round of suggesting possible baby names. After confirming with Jensen that he was okay to drive home, Jared had a few beers - deciding he needed to relax a little or he was going to bust something important.

It was nice to be back with his family; Jensen hadn't even realized how much he'd missed them while he was gone. There was a weird, underlying tension though that he couldn't quite name. Or, he could name if he just gave it a little thought and it probably had a lot more to do with Dom than he was admitting.

Jensen was finding it difficult to keep things mostly settled, trying to ensure Dom didn't feel too left out. After all, his family had been so nice to Jared, so eager to welcome him, and Jensen _knew_ his family was great and could welcome Dom just as much. If Dom could just stifle his tendency to _touch_.

Worry began gnawing low in the pit of his stomach as Jared, Josh and Chris hovered along the far side of the porch, talking quietly and sharing beer after beer. Part of him was itching to join them, to lean against his husband and relax into the familiarity. But Dom kept pulling him back as he tried to slip away so he stayed and told himself it was just for now.

When it was time to go there was the possibility that Jared had definitely had one drink too many but he seemed at least capable of walking without stumbling so Jensen shrugged that tension off as well. All in all, it wasn't exactly the gathering he'd had in mind but Jensen tended toward looking at the bright side of things.

After saying goodbye to everyone, they headed out to the truck and Dom bounded over, throwing the door opening as Jensen unlocked it and sliding easily into the middle seat. Jensen glanced over at his husband and cupped his elbow. "You okay? Had a little too much?" He smiled warmly at the man, reaching out for the driver's side door and pulling it open.

"Oh, I've had too much," Jared spat. Jared stared hard to Dom for a few moments then decided if he even mentioned the fact that he wanted Dom to move, he'd probably end up punching him. He opted for climbing into the truck and staying as far away from Dom as humanly possible and staring out the passenger window.

Frowning slightly, Jensen slid behind the wheel, glancing over at Dom and his husband. "Gee, I'm having _so_ much fun," he grumbled, starting up the truck and pulling his belt across his lap. "I'm assuming we're going home then?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks like Mr. Pissy over here needs to sleep something off," Dom pointed out with a glance over at Jared and a slight scoff. "It's okay Jared, not everyone can hold their liquor. It's probably an age thing."

"Stop the truck." Jared leaned forward and stared over at Jensen, panting softly.

Sighing softly Jensen rolled his eyes and pulled the truck over to the side of the road, curling his fingers around the wheel. "Yes Jared?" He glanced over at him, shoulders tensing.

"Aren't we going home?" Dom yawned slightly, rolling his shoulders back into the seat, arm brushing against Jensen's and staying there.

"Dom, get your arm away from my husband." Jared's voice was tight, drawn too thin. _Hell_ , he was drawn too thin. "And stop insulting me at every opportunity - it's just not cool." Folding his arms Jared stared down the younger man.

Rolling his eyes, Dom pulled his arm back an inch. "Jesus, you don't have to be so sensitive. Can't you take a joke? You have real confidence issues you know."

"You know, Dom," Jared got a cold smile on his face. "You don't know a God _damned_ thing about me. There's nothing wrong with my confidence, I just want our relationship respected. You are crossing so many lines buddy. You... just...." Jared shook his head as his voice trailed off.

"Maybe your faith in Jensen is wavering; otherwise I'd be no threat at all huh?" Dom snarked back easily.

Jared's mouth opened but Jensen cut him with a sharp bark. " _Enough_. Stop it. Jesus fuckin' Christ." His shoulders shook with tension and his jaw clenched, fingers tightening on the wheel before he slipped the car back into drive and peeled away from the sidewalk.

"Jen I-" Dom began.

"Shut _up_. Not another word, from either of you, for the rest of the drive," Jensen growled, shooting Dom a look before fixing his gaze out the windshield. Jensen _hated_ these types of situations. He hated conflict and drama, hated that Dom couldn't respect Jared's wishes and that Jared was so clearly pissed off about the whole thing. Even though he was married to a cop, Jensen sped along the city roads, eager to simply be out of the truck and somewhere he could get space.

The minute he pulled into the driveway Jensen threw the car door open and climbed out, slamming it roughly behind him and stalking up to the house. "Smooth," Dom muttered, looking over at Jared with raised eyebrows.

"Shut the fuck up." Jared opened his door and slammed it behind him before Dom could get out then stormed into the Duplex only to slam _that_ door behind him as well. "Jensen," he called out. Stumbling as he kicked his boots off Jared went straight down the hall to the bedroom and pushed the door open. "I can't take this anymore," he spat, "and now you're telling me to shut up about it? This is _him_ Jensen." Stuffing his shaking hands in his pocket he watched his husband pacing back and forth across the room.

"I _was_ telling him to shut up," Jensen huffed, spinning toward him. "You're rising to his bait Jared. You're playing his fuckin' game. I've been doing just fine fending him off on my own. But you two... you think it's easy on me to handle that? It's like a fuckin' mine field. What's really the matter here Jared? Are you pissed at him for being like that or are you pissed at me for not making it stop?" Jensen stopped in his spot, arms folding across his chest.

Jared pulled his hand out of his pocket and dragged his thumb across his bottom lip. "I..." He looked down at Jensen's feet for a few moments, "I wouldn't let anyone touch me like that, I don't let anyone." Not liking the fact that Jensen had him a bit cornered and suddenly realizing he was acting like an idiot Jared squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm going to bed - feel free to go out and _do just fine fending him off_ some more." He regretted it the moment he said it but he just had nothing left. The case at work was draining him like nothing ever had and coming home to Dom every night had just worn him _so_ thin. Sighing and running a hand through his hair he tugged his shirt off and threw it in the hamper then started getting ready for bed.

"It's not even six yet," Jensen pointed out, arms dropping to his sides. "I was hoping we could watch a movie but clearly you're not capable of handling that. I'm going out. Don't kill Dom while I'm gone. Somehow I can't see that going over well," Jensen shook his head and turned back to the dresser to grab his wallet and keys once more. His stomach churned unpleasantly, bile rising in his throat, something spinning out of his control along his senses.

"Don't go," Jared said quietly. "We said we'd never do that again... go away after a fight."

Sighing softly, Jensen stopped in his walk to the door and rubbed his fingers along the back of his neck. "I'm not mad at you. I know why you're upset, I get it. I'm sorry. I know I'm not... he's nothing you know? I don't even register his touches it's-" Jensen blew out a long breath and shrugged. "I feel like you don't even trust me Jared. I hate this."

"I trust you, it just," Jared sank down onto the end of the bed. "When he touches you, I mean not the casual stuff - he takes you away from me all the time. Like he wants us apart and it hurts," Jared pressed his hand against his chest. "Don't you remember how you felt when... when I met up with my ex? Mike? You remember that sinking feeling like someone else might be taking your place? I _know_ you love me Jensen - I just know that _he_ has feelings for you and it seems like I'm the only one who sees that. Think I deserve a little respect from him." Jared looked down at his hands. "Take him to a movie, you guys will enjoy it." Flopping back on the bed Jared rubbed hard at his face.

"I don't _want_ to take him to a movie," Jensen frowned, walking slowly over to the bed and hovering there. "I want to spend time with you. You've worked late all week, and most of those days you came home upset. I _miss_ you and you're right here." Jensen's frown deepened and he pressed his fingers into his eyes, rubbing in small circles.

"It's this _fucking_ case. Jensen," Jared closed his eyes, "it was a kid, someone killed. Mack's age and we can't find the son of a bitch and-" swallowing Jared rolled onto his side. "I can't come out there tonight. I'll punch him... please go ahead."

With a soft sigh Jensen climbed onto the bed, sliding up behind Jared's body and wrapping an arm around him. "What makes you think there's anywhere else I'd rather be than here with you?" Jensen leaned against his husband's back, hand sliding through soft hair.

"I'm _so_ tired," Jared murmured. He just wanted his life back, from work, from Dom, from missing Jensen. His fingers slid over Jensen's, threading them together. "I think I might have locked Dom in the truck, hopefully he can't figure out how to escape."

Snorting a laugh, Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared's shoulder. "I'm sure he can figure it out. Can I hold you until you fall asleep?" Jensen's heart ached for his husband and he shifted as close as he could.

"I'd like that," Jared mumbled. The warmth of Jensen against his back was comforting, easing the tension slowly out of his body. Thanks to a full-stomach, probably a couple too many beers and the emotional turmoil of the past few days - it didn't take long for Jared to doze off.

Jensen stayed with Jared even long after he'd drifted off, pressing a small kiss to his temple before rolling back. He nearly jumped in surprise as he turned to the door and saw Dom there, leaning against the frame and watching him. Face pulling together, Jensen waved him out of the room, following a moment later and quietly closing the door. "What the fuck man?"

"It'd been awhile in quiet, just wanted to make sure everything was okay," Dom shrugged and dragged a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Jen; I was way out of line. I just can't help it you know?"

Sighing softly Jensen shook his head and led them down the hall to the living room. "You're really gonna have to work on that because I don't handle things coming between Jared and I very well. He's having some tough times at work; you're not helping the situation."

"So he just gets to use that as his excuse huh?" Dom asked, dropping onto the couch and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "He flips out and gets all pissed, doesn't even _trust_ you and he gets away with it because of _some tough times at work_?"

Jensen's shoulders tensed slightly and he turned from the painting he'd walked toward, narrowing his eyes at Dom. "It's not any of your business. Not at all. So just, butt out. And respect his wishes. I am _married_ Dom. You're just lucky I'm nicer than him when it comes to you because otherwise you might not still be _living_. I've let you overstep some bounds that I shouldn't have but that's really going to need to stop because it's upsetting Jared and me."

"Yeah alright, I'm sorry, I'll stop." Dom pushed off the couch and came over to take the chair set up in front of his computer. "You look tired. Jesus if I saw you on the street I'd never guess you were only twenty. Being married must really wear on a person."

Jensen rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning back to the painting. There were times with Dom that he just wanted to _punch_ him. But he caught his reflection in the mirror and frowned, seeing worn lines along the edges of his eyes. Huffing quietly Jensen turned the rest of the way to his painting and shook away the thoughts. It'd be better once the program was over. Things would go back to normal once Dom was gone, he was sure of it.

-=-=-=-

When Jared woke from a good two-hour nap his mouth was dry and tasted like stale beer. Awesome. Groaning, he pushed up off the bed and padded down the hall to the kitchen for a glass of water. Jensen and Dom were on the couch watching a movie. After a few deep breaths Jared peered around the wall and determined it might be safe to head into the living room. Dropping to the couch beside Jensen (and as far away from Dom as possible) he smiled. "What you guys watching?"

Turning to look at his husband Jensen smiled softly. "Seven. Can you believe Dom's never seen it? I thought any gay man was required to see every Brad Pitt movie. Especially this one cause it's so creepy." He watched Jared curiously, silently trying to determine if he was alright. "You hungry? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good," Jared reached out for Jensen's hand the squeezed it gently. "Sorry 'bout earlier, Dom. Shouldn't have lost my temper." Jared kept his eyes on the TV. It was for Jensen, he didn't want _Jensen_ feeling horrible every time they were all in the same room. It just wasn't fair.

"Yeah, m'sorry too," Dom shrugged, eyes just as fixed on the screen.

Jensen pursed his lips slightly and shook his head before scooting across the couch to lean against Jared's side. "This okay?" He asked quietly, arm hovering halfway around his husband's waist. They didn't fight often, hardly at all, but whenever they did Jensen felt he had to reacquaint himself with his husband once more, test the boundaries until he was sure things were okay between them.

"Always," he whispered as he pulled Jensen's arm around him. Pressing a kiss to his husband's hair he smiled, eyes peering over at Dom.

Dom turned to meet the gaze, eyes narrowing slightly and flashing the change of color from the screen.

A soft sigh fell from Jensen's lips as he settled into Jared's familiar warmth. "Love you," he breathed, head tilting up to him to brush along his jaw.

Tearing his eyes away from Dom, Jared leaned down to catch Jensen’s lips with his. "Me too," he murmured, tightening his hold on his husband. Two more weeks. He could make it.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, Sunday, Jared would normally have had off but Donna called half past eight and explained that there was some break in the case that could potentially help them find who'd killed the kid. Jensen reassured him a dozen times at least that it was alright, he and Dom could go down to Denver and the art museum by themselves, even though Jensen hated driving through the city. It was harder than it should have been to force his smile, even if Jensen loved the art museum. He wanted to hold Jared's hand, and ramble on at him about art pieces without being interrupted to listen to Dom's often completely skewered point of view. Jared knew how to listen, when to listen, when to offer an opinion and he never rolled his eyes and disagreed with a harsh scoff. With Jared he felt important, no matter what, with Dom he could be reduced to the shy, awkward, preteen version of himself within minutes.

They spent the good majority of the morning at the museum before grabbing a quick lunch. Jensen found himself relaxing once more in Dom's company, especially since he _finally_ seemed to take Jared's words to heart and kept to himself outside the occasional shoulder bump. They were friends, could be friends, as long as Dom didn't continue to push buttons.

The afternoon was spent shopping, which Jensen had to admit was a little more fun with Dom than Jared. If only because Jared wasn't exactly that fond of shopping and Jensen enjoyed trying on outfits and debating with Dom over which Jared would like more. Jensen suspected Dom lied about a couple things that were actually really hot, but he decided not to give that too much thought.

It was almost nine when they arrived home, Dom had wanted to stop at the Cheesecake Factory and a quick call to Jared told Jensen he wasn't going to make it home for dinner anyway. Because they had an early morning they headed to separate rooms and Jensen stripped, sliding under the blankets and waiting for Jared, fingers curled around the collar that they hadn't used since earlier in the week. When Jensen woke in the morning the bed beside him was cold and a note set on the dresser. Apparently they'd needed to come in early to scour evidence at the town over.

With a soft sigh, Jensen got ready for the day and tried not to think about how unsettling it was to see Dom's smiling face greeting him from Jared's usual chair. "Where's Jared this morning?" Dom asked casually as he watched Jensen fix up the pot of coffee.

Jensen sighed and shook his head. "Work. Whatever the break in the case was it must be pretty major." Dom shot him a look but Jensen continued, "it's good. I mean, this is really important. Whoever this ass is, he killed a _kid_. Jared's out there making the world a better place. He's like my own private Superman." Jensen couldn't help smirking slightly when Dom's face fell at the thought.

Their Monday went a lot like the one the week before, only with less of the hyper, post jet lag craze. They missed his third class of the day because of a meeting held by the _Classic Arts Institute for Overseas Education_ administrator who was looking after Dom and Jensen's exchange. A big part of the program was their joined artwork and the following Thursday they would be hosting a show.

The idea thrilled Jensen. His artwork had been shown before but never on such an exclusive level. Even if he shared the gallery space with Dom, the man took photographs; Jensen's would be the only painted work. Invitations had already been sent off on their behalf and Jensen was nearly bouncing with the news when they arrived home.

When seven o'clock came and went with no sign of Jared, and a call to his cell phone yielded only voice mail, Jensen made the decision he wasn't going another day without seeing Jared. A quick call to the dispatcher told him Jared and his mom were in the office so Jensen packed up two plates of food, slipped his collar around his neck and a sweatshirt over it to properly hide it, and ushered Dom out to the car.

If Dom were anyone else, Jensen might have left him alone the house but Jensen sometimes caught looks from the man that suggested he might feel for Jensen in a beyond normal way. And Jensen _really_ didn't want to come home to find Dom wearing his clothes and jacking off on his bed or something crazy like that.

The precinct was its usual buzz of activity and Jensen greeted officers with a smile as they weaved through the hallways, food balanced in his hands. "You know everyone," Dom pointed out unnecessarily.

"My mom's been here for a long time, most of these guys have known me for years," Jensen informed, eyes sweeping across the station. The door to his mom's office was closed so he tapped quietly and grinned at her quick, barked order to enter. "Hello lovelies," Jensen said in greeting as he pushed the door open and looked at his mother and husband.

Donna was behind her desk as usual, smile growing as she looked up her son. Jared was standing beside her and Jensen frowned when he saw the icepack he was pressing into his eyes. "Jared, what happened?" He asked in a rush, automatically crossing the room and setting the food on the desk, reaching out to touch his arm in concern.

Letting out an embarrassed laugh, Jared pulled the ice pack down. "Bad guy hit me right before I knocked him out." He blinked a few times, his vision still a little blurry in one eye. " _God_ , I'm glad to see you," he murmured and leaned down immediately for a kiss.

Wrapping his arms around him Jensen grinned into the kiss before deepening it slightly, pulling back a little when Donna cleared her throat. "So you got him huh? My poor Jared... that's gonna be big," Jensen leaned up once more to press a soft kiss to the cold skin.

"We got him, and Jared'll be just fine, it makes him look tougher anyway," Donna laughed and leaned forward, sniffing curiously. "You brought us dinner?"

"Yup! I had no idea how late you were going to be," Jensen shot his mom a smile before turning back to his husband to bring their lips together once more.

Sinking forward into the kiss, Jared suddenly remembered where he was and pulled back. "Sorry Donna. Can you show Dom around while I just have some time with my husband? Haven't seen him in two days." Jared sighed and gave Donna his best hurt-son-in-law look.

Looking between the two of them, lingering on Jared's hurt look and Jensen's pleading one, Donna sighed and pushed up. "Alright but I'm taking the food. C'mon Dom, there's a nice picnic area out back, you can take some pictures of the mountain view," she grabbed the food and led Dom out of the room, nudging him forward when he lingered in his spot. "Behave," she said in a warning, tugging the door closed behind her.

Once it clicked shut Jensen was spinning back to Jared, bringing their lips together in a rough slide, fingers curling back into his hair. "God I missed you," he murmured into his husband's lips, pressing their chests flush together.

Jared mumbled something incoherent into Jensen's mouth as he slid his fingers under the collar of Jensen's sweatshirt. "Why you wearing a -" Jared's eyes darkened as the tips of his fingers slid along the collar. "Oh." Jared looked around, "oh. My office. Now."

Grabbing his husband's hand Jared pulled Donna's door open and dragged him down to the next door, shoving him in the office so he could close and lock the door.

Grin tilting his lips up Jensen turned to Jared and reached down to pull his sweatshirt up and over his head, tossing it onto the chair and sliding back to lean against his desk. "Office sex Detective Padalecki? What would your co-workers think?" He smirked at his husband, spreading his legs slightly as he adjusted back on the edge of the desk.

"I don't care." Stepping forward quickly Jared moaned, "I missed you - didn't want to wake you last night." His hands moved down to Jensen's jeans, making quick work of the button and zipper then sliding his hands down quickly to cup Jensen's balls. "Got the bad guy." He was panting softly - just the _idea_ of Jensen was enough to do that to him lately. Ducking his head down he crushed his mouth to Jensen's, tongue parting his husband's lips forcefully.

Jensen moaned into Jared's mouth, hands clawing along his shoulders as his body moved up into Jared's hand. Jensen gasped and pushed off the desk up into his body. "My Hero," he managed to add a moment later, hands searching along Jared's waist line he tugged hard at the tucked in shirt and pulled it up, yanking hard until he could get his hands against curved abs.

Gasping as soon as Jensen touched him, Jared tugged his hands loose and gripped Jensen's shoulders mouthing his way down to the edge of the collar. He dragged his tongue along the edge, grazing his teeth back up Jensen's neck to his ear. "Want you," he growled. Pressing hard against his husband, Jared fumbled behind him and shoved papers, a cup and some books off to the side. Papers were still fluttering to the floor as Jared twisted Jensen's body and pressed him face-first down onto the desk.

Rubbing his hands down Jensen's sides he hooked his fingers over his husband's jeans and pulled them down bending to push them to Jensen's ankles. As Jensen kicked one foot loose, Jared clamped his teeth down on the smooth skin of his husband's ass then bit and nipped his way back up Jensen's spine.

" _Jesus_ ," Jensen hissed into the desk, heart slamming hard against his chest. He could feel the edge pressing into his thighs, the burn of Jared's teeth on his flesh, and his vision blurred from the sudden amount of _want_ coursing through him.

"Fuck Jared so-" he gasped out, suddenly aware of everything at once. They were in his _office_ , in the place he worked, there were _people_ just passed the door. It was so _fucking_ hot Jensen could hardly breath and he pulled in a shuddering lungful, lifting his hips up toward Jared.

Reaching down and patting around in Jensen's pants Jared laughed softly when he found lube in the front pocket. "Boy _fuckin_ scout" he murmured fumbling with the button and zipper on his pants and shoving them down to his hips. Slicking up his cock he watched Jensen, back flushed and sweating, fingers gripping the sides of the desk.

"God." Jared gripped his husband’s hip tightly and lined himself up sucking in a deep breath and slamming into Jensen. The air shot out of his lungs and he almost fell forward onto Jensen's back, managing to catch himself on the desk. "Jensen. _fuck_ this is-" he thrust forward again, heart shooting around in his chest like a rocket.

Jensen had to bring his arm up and bite down hard on the flesh to keep from moaning Jared's name too loudly. Instinctively his hips moved back and up to meet Jared's thrust, muscles clenching hard around him. His senses were hyper aware, the slick warmed wood grain beneath him, the almost heavy heat of Jared above him, panting breaths and soft keens leaving his lips. "F-fuck me," Jensen whispered in an exhale, toes pressing down into the floor to push up.

Slapping his hand down hard on Jensen's hip, gripping his shoulder with the other Jared shuffled his feet apart and rolled his hips forward, then back. It was a brutal rhythm, fast and hard, his fingers were gripping Jensen so tight his knuckles were going white and his arms aching. But, _Jesus_ it was good, and hot and Jensen was making the sweetest sounds even though Jared could tell he was trying to be quiet.

It was fast, the way Jensen's body drew him in and wrapped him up in heat; Jared's cock was aching, each slick thrust knocking him closer to coming. "Jensen," he murmured fingers curling over his husbands shoulder and pulling him up slightly, forcing Jensen to support himself with his arms. As soon as he could, Jared hooked a finger under the collar and pulled back, meeting Jensen's body with another hard thrust and moaning softly against his husband's ear.

The way Jensen was curved, arched back into his husband's body, the warmth of his breath coursed through him and Jensen gasped. His throat constricted and the collar pulled further back and Jensen thought he might come from that alone. Then Jared's next thrust sent him brushing along his prostate and Jensen sucked in a sharp breath, desperately slapping a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming Jared's name. His orgasm was pooling low in the pit of his stomach, churning through him, and Jensen rolled his hips, murmuring around his fingers. "M'gonna Jare," Jensen hissed, feeling his release burst through him like a crackle of fireworks.

Jared nearly choked trying to stifle the moan that shot up through his chest and past his lips. Shuddering as Jensen's muscles clenched around him Jared came with so much force his vision actually blurred and he fell forward. Letting go of the collar he sucked and licked his way along Jensen's spine, cock throbbing out his release deep inside his lover. Jared lost his ability to form words, hips still twitching and Jensen's writhed beneath him - both men riding the wave of ecstasy.

"I-" Jensen panted heavily, fingers curling into the desk as he tried to slow the racing of his heart. His knees dipped slightly before he regained strength and managed to pull up slightly, groaning when Jared slid free from him. Turning slowly Jensen sank into Jared's body, arms draping over his shoulders. "That was so fuckin'... hot..." he breathed into his husband's neck.

Jared hummed quietly; half laughing half groaning and slanting his mouth over his husband’s to steal a long, slow kiss. Tightening his arms around Jensen he smiled, pulling back from the kiss a little to mumble, "my office smells like sex."

"Might wanna open a window." Jensen sighed softly and slid back slightly to snatch at his pants. "Better rescue my mother. Before she gets as annoyed as you do with him," Jensen chuckled and wiggled his hips to slide into the tight denim.

"Wait," Jared chuckled, feeling a bit weak and wobbly. Rooting through his gym bag he pulled out the t-shirt he worked out in and wiped down the desk then tossed it back in the bag so he could do up his pants. Bending down he grabbed Jensen's sweatshirt and tossed it to him. "You're naughty," he teased as he tried to stuff his shirt back into his pants. Laughing he reached over and tried to flatten Jensen's hair back down.

Grinning up at his husband Jensen slid his hand along Jared's side, "and what would you do without me? Have real boring sex." Jensen laughed; head tilting back slightly as his hands moved up to smooth through Jared's hair. "Oh," his hands dropped as his eyes widened slightly. "I forgot to tell you. A week from Thursday I've got a showing. It's at seven. You can make it right?"

Jensen smiled shyly, head ducking down. "It's just gonna be Dom’s and my stuff. So his photographs, my paintings. I guess it's gonna be a big deal. Have to dress up and give a little presentation/speech thing and all that."

Scratching at his nose Jared looked over at the wall calendar. "This Thursday?" Gathering his papers off the floor Jared shoved everything back on his desk. He glanced over at Jensen before turning back to his desk.

Frowning slightly Jensen shook his head. "A week from Thursday. Jared, this is gonna by a big deal for me. Like, _really_ important people are coming. This could be a big break for me and I need you by my side. Don't forget okay?" He stepped forward slightly, bending down to pick up a few random pens from the floor.

"We gotta get back out there, your Mom's gonna _know_." Laughing softly Jared stood back and checked to make sure everything looked okay. "Ready?"

"Sure," Jensen nodded slowly, not relieved by how easily Jared seemed to be brushing the thing off. "Are you done for the night then?" Jensen smoothed his hands along his sweatshirt before reaching up to the collar and unhooking it, pulling it down to tuck into his pocket and rub along the sore flesh.

"I just got some things to finish up, might just debrief with Donna. Make sure we haven't missed anything. Probably be home in a few-" he glanced up at the rather sharp look he got from Jensen, "in an hour?" He smiled and reached out for his husband’s hand. "I love you Jensen Padalecki." Jared flashed his dimples then grimaced and poked gently at his eye.

Pursing his lips slightly Jensen nodded before forcing a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "Try not to be too late. Dom and I are going for a run in the morning so we're going to bed earlier," Jensen squeezed Jared's hand before stepping back and heading for the door. "I love you too," he said over his shoulder, giving Jared a slightly brighter smile. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll walk you out, gotta go back to Donna's office." Jared reached forward and squeezed Jensen's ass just as he was leaving the office, chuckling as Jensen shot him a look then almost colliding with his husband as he stopped in the hallway.

"Hey Dom," Jensen smiled, leaning into Jared's body on instinct.

Dom's eyes widened slightly. "Wow. You two just-" he coughed to clear his throat and looked past Jensen at Jared. "Way to go Jared, didn't think you had that kind of kink streak."

"Oh, you have no idea," Jensen smirked and stepped to the side to give Jared room to exit the office, smiling at an officer as he walked by and calling out a greeting.

Grinning, Jared leaned down and kissed the back of Jensen's neck. "Gotta go, something I gotta do before I come home." He started off, then turned around and retraced his steps to slide his arms around Jensen's waist and pull him up into his arms. "You are amazing," he murmured as he let Jensen slip back down onto his own feet.

A couple of the guys from the outer office wolf-whistled and Jared flipped them off then caught Jensen's mouth with his before backing away slowly. Eyes only on Jensen. "Love you," he mouthed and slipped back into Donna's office.

"Your face is _so_ red," Dom pointed out from his side, sounding mildly bitter.

Jensen shot him a bright grin and started off down the hall to the front door. "I keep telling you Dom, relationships, that's where it's _at_. I just had-" Jensen blew out a slow breath as the pushed the front doors open and headed outside. "Well, anyway. Wanna walk around the park a bit before heading home?"

"Sure," Dom nodded, brightening at the idea.

-=-=-=-

Jared had to ring the doorbell when he got back to the duplex, he couldn't quite figure out how to shuffle his laptop back and everything else in order to get to his keys. He waited impatiently for Jensen to answer the door, smiling slightly and feeling pretty pleased with himself.

"Yeah Dom just don't save over the first one, that's Jared's," Jensen called over his shoulder as he turned the lock on the door, laughing at Dom's swearing as he pulled the doors open. "Jared, hey," he grinned brightly, eyes dropping to take in the bouquet of flowers in his grasp. "You got flowers?" Jensen's eyebrows lifted and he sidestepped to give room for Jared to come in.

"Here," Jared thrust the roses toward Jensen, "for the best husband in the world because he's so fabulous he's got this crazy big show coming up." Grinning shyly, Jared dropped his laptop case to the floor and leaned forward to kiss Jensen's cheek.

Grinning brightly Jensen brought the flowers up to his nose and sniffed deeply. "Thank you. They're beautiful." He sighed softly and turned to carry the flowers to the kitchen to get a vase. "Did my mom save you any food? Or are you hungry? Can I make you something?" Jensen couldn't shake the smile from his face, taking another inhale from the roses before setting them gently to the side and reaching for a vase to fill with water.

"Hi, Dom." Jared smiled at him as he strode through the living room after his husband. "Here," he slid a bottle onto the counter, "and I have a gift for you." Grinning Jared sank down onto one of the tall chairs at the kitchen counter. "Want the gift now?"

"Champagne huh?" Jensen grinned and pulled the bottle close before stopping and looking back at his husband. "Actually yes, gift first. What did you get me?" He smirked slightly and slid toward him, fingers crawling up along his thigh.

"You gotta find it." Jared leaned back on his chair and opened his jacket looking over his shoulder and winking at Dom.

"Any excuse to get my hands on you huh?" Jensen grinned, sliding his hands up along Jared's chest and taking a purposefully long time to search his breast pocket. When nothing turned up he laughed and felt along the inside of the coat, hands digging inside and grazing along something that felt like a credit card. Frowning slightly Jensen pulled it out and looked down, eyes widening slightly. "This. Three hundred dollars? At Banana Republic? Jared... that's. _Oh_ I can get those one jeans," Jensen turned to Dom with a grin. "Remember the ones I tried on with the little knot pattern along the back pocket."

Dom's eyebrows lifted as he peered at the gift card. "Yeah I remember. Three hundred huh? That's just so... sweet."

"Anyone who says my man doesn't provide for me is full of shit," Jensen grinned and dipped back into his husband to bring their lips crashing together, fingers curling tightly around the card.

When Jensen finally released his mouth, Jared was grinning. "I thought you guys could go shopping for the show... you gotta look all fashionable and artsy... and stuff." He slipped his arm over Jensen's shoulders and kept him close. "I am _so_ proud of you." He really was, when he thought back to Jensen's time in the hospital when he'd all but given up his art, it just made his chest tighten to realize how hard Jensen had worked.

Beaming at Jared and flushing with an embarrassed pride, Jensen leaned in to bring their lips together once more. "Thank you," he sighed happily before pulling back. "Okay pop that bad boy open, it's been a good day and drinks are in order." Jensen grinned as he pulled out his wallet to slip the card into the fold.

Jensen couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he moved to the cabinet to get glasses for them to use. Things felt suddenly really good, it seemed like even the constant tension between Jared and Dom had dimmed some in light of the good day. Jared poured drinks for them and told them about how they went about catching the _bad guy_. Jensen flinched when he heard about Jared getting hit again and touched the side of his face softly.

It didn't take long between the three of them to finish off the bottle and Jensen felt the pleasant alcohol haze, leaning hard into Jared's side and dipping down to kiss along his neck. Thankfully, before he could get too caught up in the actions, Dom cleared his throat and declared he was heading for a shower, leaving the room swiftly.

"Must be lonely," Jensen murmured softly, brushing a hand through Jared's hair. "Dom I mean. His lifestyle... I don't think he even realizes how lonely it is." Sometimes Jensen wondered if that was why the younger man seemed so fixed on him, because he _wanted_ the thing they had.

"Can I ask you something?" Jared gazed into Jensen's eyes, fingers hooking over his waistband.

"Mmhmm," Jensen nodded, dipping in once more to suck along Jared's neck.

"Come lie down with me for a while, just while Dom's busy." Jared tilted his head to the side. "I've missed you holding me." He slipped his hand into Jensen's back pocket. "Come. Please?" Pushing Jensen back he stood and raised his eyebrows.

"You don't ever have to ask me to do that," Jensen grinned and took Jared's hand, pulling him down the hall to their bedroom. He glanced at Dom's closed door before tugging Jared into the room. "Remember when we used to just make out for hours? I mean, yeah it was because _you_ wouldn't let us go further but it was still nice." Jensen grinned, dropping Jared's hand and heading for his side of the bed.

"It was nice, I used to really look forward to you coming over," Jared gave the bedroom door a shove and padded over to the bed. "There was no way I wanted you to know that, but _God_ I'd never kissed anyone like that. Even dreamed about it," he murmured as he slid down on to his side of the bed.

Instantly curling up against his husband's side, Jensen slid an arm over his waist and smiled softly. "I dreamed about it too. Used to get off to you _all_ the time," He laughed softly, remembering being that frantic seventeen year old that had to sneak past his mom with a hard on and replay flashes of Jared's lips as he jacked off. "I'm so lucky," Jensen mused softly, fingers rubbing softly along Jared's side.

"Things will be better now," Jared leaned down and brushed his lips across Jensen's. "That case. _Fuck_." Sucking Jensen's bottom lip into his mouth, Jared shifted closer so their bodies were flush together. "Couldn't get it out of my head... the way-" Jared shuddered and closed his eyes.

"Shh, it's over now." Jensen insisted quietly and ran his fingers along Jared's jaw, circling the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. Nothing had changed in this department, Jensen could still kiss Jared for _hours_ and never grow tired of it. "Love you," he murmured against Jared's lips, tongue snaking out to curve along his lower lip and bring in the taste of him.

Jared could feel himself sagging down against the bed as Jensen's lips moved over his. His tongue moved forward to slide against Jensen's, teasing, tangling; his lips parted and he moaned softly as his fingers tangled up in Jensen's hair. _This_ was what he needed, what he loved.

Losing himself in the gentle pass of Jared's tongue, Jensen's legs pressed forward to tangle with Jared's, calf hooking around to slide slowly together. He sucked softly along Jared's tongue, dragging his teeth barely over the flesh before pushing his own tongue forward. He moaned softly and shifted closer to Jared, resting against the heat of his body and letting it soak through him, build steadily.

Dragging his hand down Jensen's side and curling it over his hip; Jared mouthed his way down his husband's neck, sucking hard on his pulse point. Jensen wriggled closer and Jared smiled against his husband's neck. There was never _close enough_. Not for either of them.

"Gorgeous," Jared murmured. Tracing the waistband of his lover's jeans, he slid his fingers down over the twitching bulge under Jensen's zipper. Laughing softly, more of a deep rumble, Jared bit down on Jensen's neck.

"Can't keep your hands off me now," Jensen pointed out in a breathy whisper, hips automatically moving up into almost there heat of Jared's hand. "No one will ever make me feel like you do," he murmured, hand sliding along Jared's hair before bringing him in for another deep slide of lips.

Jared had spent a lot of hours thinking about Jensen's kisses. It felt like something he should be able to describe but there just weren't big enough words. It was so warm, like being swallowed up and nurtured at the same time; Jared's heart sped up every damn time Jensen's lips touched his almost like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest. And no, he couldn't help but touch Jensen.

Fingers curling tighter over the hard line in his husband's jeans Jared kissed his way back up to Jensen's ear. "Can I touch you?" His thumb hooked over the waistband, brushing over the heat of Jensen's stomach.

Moaning softly, Jensen rolled his head back into the pillow, gasping quietly, "Yes, Jared, you don't even have to ask," Jensen smiled fondly at his husband, hips lifting up into the touch. "All I think about is you touching me," Jensen confessed, peeling his eyes open to peer at his husband.

Jensen's eyes were sparkling in the half light, almost black with desire and Jared leaned over to press soft kisses to each eyelid, Jensen's cheeks, the corner of his mouth. Emotion swelled up in his chest, the need to just please Jensen - _love_ him. Jared's fingers slid forward to fumble with the fastens on Jensen's pants. He felt like he was all thumbs, clumsy with lust and it seemed to take forever to loosen the jeans and slide his fingers down the open V of uncovered flesh.

Wetting his lips in a slow glide Jensen curved his body up into the touch, seeking out more of his husband's worth. "Jare," he breathed in a quiet moan, fingers swirling slowly in Jared's hair. Jensen would give anything to spend the rest of his life just like this, curled against Jared's body, basking in the warmth and pleasure. "Love you." He smiled softly, never tiring of telling Jared that.

A gentle hum buzzed along Jared's lips and he rolled back slightly so he could shove the denim down from Jensen's hips finally managed to get his lover's cock free. Curling his long fingers around the burning hard flesh, Jared stroked slowly, dragging his lips back to Jensen's mouth and licking the lips apart.

Jensen keened into Jared's mouth, drinking in the wide expanse of Jared's hand around his cock. He squirmed on the mattress slightly, encouraging Jared's strokes to speed up. "God," he groaned, breaking the kiss to suck in a deep breath, eyes falling closed as his head rolled back into the pillow once more. Jensen's heels dug into the mattress slightly as he arched up.

Fingers moving quicker, Jared shifted to rest his head on Jensen's shoulder and press his husband down into the mattress. Gazing down his lover's body Jared sighed, then the slightest movement at the door caught his eye. Jack-knifing up off the bed he snatched the blankets over Jensen. "What the _fuck_ are you doing, Dom?" The door was half open, Jared was sure he had pushed it shut. "Get out," he hissed.

"Jared what-" Jensen sat up, blinking lust from his eyes, staring at Dom in shock even as the man slid back and reached out, fumbling with the door. It snapped shut a moment later and Jensen could hear the barely there mumbled apology. Jensen was breathing heavily, thick shock coursing through him. "Uh, that..." Jensen glanced nervously over at Jared, waiting to see how his husband was going to react now.

Jared was shaking. He'd never been so angry with someone. It was something perfect, and sweet and something he had wanted so much and Dom had just made it something _fucked_ up. Clenching his hands into the blanket he'd dragged over Jensen he closed his eyes trying to quell the urge to go and choke the _living daylights_ out of Dom.

Rolling his lips together, heat completely gone from the pit of his stomach, Jensen reached out to touch Jared's arm. "I'll talk to him. That was really fucked up. He shouldn't have done that." Truthfully Jensen had _no_ idea how to handle this situation. He felt oddly violated, knowing Dom had seen him at his most vulnerable state. Shivering slightly Jensen pulled his hand back and rubbed it through his hair, sighing quietly.

"I'll talk to him." Jared rolled to the edge of the bed, still shaking, and dropped his legs to the floor. "Just need a minute." He had to wait long enough that he didn't go in there and punch the guy. It had been a long couple of weeks and Dom had been pushing so many of Jared's buttons he felt like he was on a razor's edge.

"I don't. Jared," Jensen frowned and shifted back to tuck himself back into his jeans, pulling his legs up to his chest and curling his arms around them. "Should I come with? I should, just to make sure." Jensen's stomach was churning unpleasantly and he stared up at Jared with slightly wide eyes.

"Just to make sure what?" Jared couldn't help snapping. "This is enough. Jensen, I've been trying so hard. I get how much this has bothered you, makes you uncomfortable but this is crossing a _major_ god damned line."

Pushing up to his feet Jared strode over to the door. "Stay here." Yanking the door open Jared took one look across the hall and saw the guest room door closed. It took him about one second to cross the hall and rap on the door. _Knocking_ after the guy just sneaked into their room and watched them. Swearing under his breath Jared pushed the door open and burst into the room. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Dom's eyes widened and he pushed off the bed, arms curling across his chest. "I didn't mean too. The... the door was kind of open and I heard. I was... I really didn't..." Dom sucked in a quick breath, steeling his shoulders under Jared's intense gaze.

"You didn't mean to? Do you think I'm _fucking_ stupid?" Jared took a step closer, dropping his arms to his sides. Even as pissed off as he was he didn't want to terrify the kid. "You were _in_ our room, you were," he shrugged because really? Part of him couldn't even believe he had to have this conversation with an adult. "You were watching? Do you have any idea how messed up that is?"

"It's like live porn," Dom muttered, dropping his gaze before looking quickly back up at Jared. " _Come on_ we both know how hot he is. When I figured out what was going on and that I could _see_ \- I... I just continued resist the temptation. It's not like I. I mean. I didn't _touch_ or anything. And you weren't _fucking_ or something."

"That was completely non-consensual. Do you have any respect for Jensen at all? You _do_ know he thinks of you as a friend right? I'm not stupid. I could care less if you want to have threesomes or fuck I don't know anyone you want - but when people tell you no - you respect that. Do you _have_ a conscience?" Jared took a step closer, fingers curling into fists.

"I'm sure Jensen doesn't care _that_ much," Dom scoffed, rolling his eyes hard even as he slid back slightly to counteract Jared's step.

"Actually, I care a whole-fucking-lot," Jensen said from the doorway and stepped into the room, arms across his chest, hovering just past the threshold. That uncomfortable, tight churning in his stomach multiplied. "Jesus Christ Dom I know the only reason you're so keen on me is because you can't have me, this whole thing, what you did... it was beyond fucked up. How am I supposed to even feel comfortable being alone with you now?"

"Hey I wouldn't-" Dom dropped his arms and shook his head, sliding away from Jared and taking a step toward Jensen. "I'd never _do_ anything to you. God, you know I'm not going to _rape_ you or something."

"Do I?" Jensen snapped, shoulders tensing as Dom took another step forward. "How the fuck am I supposed to know what you will or won't do?"

"Fuck you guys are blowing this way out of proportion," Dom groaned in irritation, taking yet another step forward.

Jared stepped in front of Jensen. "Back off." He'd had it and the only reason he wasn't nailing the guy was because he knew that Jensen would be heart-broken. "Dom, I want to hear you apologize to Jensen. He's welcomed you into our home, done nothing but defend you and treat you like a friend and this is just shit. If you can't hear what he's telling you - there's something _seriously_ wrong with you."

Staring the younger man down Jared waited. Listening to the sound of his own heart thundering in his ears.

With a soft sigh Dom stared down at the ground before looking slowly back up. "I really am sorry Jen."

"Oh for fuck sake." Jensen groaned and shook his head roughly, hand sliding up through his hair in agitation. "It's Jensen," he said quietly before turning and walking across the hall, disappearing into the bedroom.

Dom frowned, blinking slowly at the doorway before meeting Jared's gaze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I'm a total idiot," Dom shrugged and dragged a hand through his hair, turning away from Jared.

"You know? Jensen. When he's your friend - you're like the luckiest person alive. Don't fuck it up." Shrugging, Jared turned and walked out of the room and crossed the hall closing their bedroom door behind him.

Jared's shoulders dropped when he saw Jensen sitting on the bottom of the bed and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I tried. I tried not to get mad. I had to say something." He paced over to the window and pulled the curtain back.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Jensen said softly, looking up at his husband with slightly watery eyes. "I agreed with everything you said. It makes me feel a little better - having you stick up for me," sighing quietly, Jensen shifted on the mattress, watching the tense line of his husband's body.

Jared rubbed his forehead for a few moments then paced back over to his husband and sank down onto his knees. Pushing his way in between Jensen's legs he slid his arms around the man's waist and looked up at his face. "Want me to take some time off work? Stay with you guys or is this something you want to deal with yourself?" Jared was starting to learn that Jensen was quiet capable of caring for himself; he had a gentle way about him, but was fierce about some things.

Sliding his hands into Jared's hair Jensen sighed and bent down to rest their foreheads together. "I wish you could. But we both know now is not the time. Plus, if you use vacation time then we won't be able to go to Texas this Christmas." Jensen breathed, too shaken by recent events to realize he'd let the surprise slip.

Blinking, Jared pulled back a little so he could look into Jensen's eyes. "I'm going to Texas?"

"What?" Jensen stared at Jared for a moment before huffing out a small laugh. "Well. Shit. That was supposed to be a secret. _We're_ going to Texas," he smiled softly, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Jared's ear.

"Really?" Jared had never had such a mixture of emotions running through him all at the same time. "Tex- you and me? I can show you off?" Jared's mood was surprisingly improved by the idea of being able to have Jensen meet his old friends, take him riding. "God, Jensen." Jared slipped his hands over Jensen's cheeks and tugged him into a kiss.

Jensen nearly fell into the kiss, body pressing into Jared's. He lost his balance and _did_ fall, sending Jared back into the carpet and flopping over him. Chuckling softly into Jared's mouth he pulled back and shifted slightly to bury his head into his husband's neck. "It'll be better when he goes," he whispered, trying to mould himself to fit snug against Jared's body, wanting the heated comfort all around him. "I feel dirty," he curled his fingers in Jared's shirt, eyes pressed tightly closed.

"Hey," Jared's fingers threaded up through Jensen's hair, "there's nothing dirty about you or us." Jared's words failed him and his stomach did that stupid flop that made him feel like the bottom was falling out of his world. "Please, Jensen don't let him take that away from us. You and me." Jared locked his arms around Jensen and pulled him as close as he could. "This is _so_ special. You are special... don't let him do that." He had nothing else to offer and it made his heart ache.

"No one has ever seen me like that before besides you," Jensen whispered and pushed up, legs sliding to either side of Jared's hips and fingers curling into the carpet. He peered down at his husband, searching his face. "He can't affect us. He won't change us," exhaling slowly Jensen dipped down and slid their lips together, whispering against his parted mouth, "make me forget about him. Forget about this whole stupid thing. Want you to make love to me, remind me why I'm yours and yours alone." Jensen sighed softly, brushing their lips slowly back and forth.

"Okay," Jared shifted up sliding Jensen off his body. "Get in bed." Jared's voice was soft, his touch gentle and once Jensen was up on his feet Jared got up and walked over to lock their bedroom door. He sighed, thinking it was the first time since Jensen had moved in that they'd actually locked the door. However, as sad as it made him there was no way he was exposing Jensen to any other potential lurking. Turning the light off, Jared padded over to the window and open the blinds a little, letting in the moonlight. He knew Jensen loved the moonlight and smiled when he saw his husband turn almost unconsciously toward the light. Undressing slowly, Jared folded his clothes over the chair back and slipped into bed waiting for Jensen.

A small smile played across Jensen lips as he slipped his jeans and boxers down, kicking them off and sending them across the room to join his shirt already dumped in the hamper. Pulling the blanket back Jensen slid between the cool sheets, automatically moving over to Jared, hand extending to rest along his collar bone. "You know, I hope we're always this way. We'll be this way right?" He whispered softly; thumb dragging along the bone slowly.

Staring into his husband's glassy green eyes, Jared smiled. "Like what? In love? Wanting to be with each other?" There it was again, that thing that Jared couldn't describe, _them_.

Chuckling softly, Jensen leaned in to bumped their noses together. "Everything. Though I'm not too worried about the love thing. I can't imagine loving anyone else ever. I mean like all over each other. We have a very healthy sex life huh? Compared to most people?" Jensen shifted closer once more, lips brushing together.

Shrugging, Jared's smiled grew. "Well, you _are_ in your sexual prime. You're uh you have a slightly above average sex-drive." Brushing his thumb along Jensen's bottom Jared sighed. "I don't care how we are really, as long as we're together. "Long as you touch me. You're my world." Jared grinned and blushed a little. He'd said it before and he'd say it as many times as Jensen would listen.

"Does it ever scare you?" Jensen asked quietly, settling back on the pillow and pulling Jared slightly over him. He blinked up at Jared and added. "The way we feel, sometimes, I just feel like I can't get enough of you. I keep thinking it'll dim a little you know? Or at least just be like, more average, normal but... it's not that way. I think I might love you more _now_ than I did. Hell, more than I loved you yesterday," Jensen scoffed slightly and shook his head. "This is why I paint and don't write. I'm such a horrible sap."

"No. I mean - you're not." Jared ran his hand down Jensen's neck and over his shoulder, palm pressing to Jensen's back and pressing him up against his body. "I can't imagine. I don't think I would know how to be without you."

That was all Jared really had to offer. His life was full because of Jensen, because he came home to him, because they bickered and made up, it was what kept him breathing in the morning. Giving up on words Jared leaned forward and kissed Jensen. He poured his heart into it, lips gliding over his husbands, tongue slipping along the seam of Jensen's lips and pushing forward slowly.

Parting his mouth under the touch, Jensen let his body mould up into Jared's, breathing softly through his nose. Jensen felt like he could melt under Jared, just disintegrate into nothing. Of course, Jared _always_ made him feel this way on some level. Jensen's body shook slightly already, feeling the tension from earlier slowly seeping off his shoulders. "Jared," he whispered against his lips, a familiar plea laced through the gentle exhale.

Jared's touches were his answer, hands moving slowly over every part of Jensen he could reach. His lover's skin was silky smooth and still _so_ warm. Gathering Jensen in his arms he rolled onto his back and pulled his husband over him, settling Jensen against his chest, bodies touching everywhere. Sighing, he nosed at Jensen's cheek, pushing, bringing their lips back together so he could trace his tongue along Jensen's bottom lip. Full, sweet, smooth, Jared licked and sucked his lover's mouth.

With soft noises somewhere between a gasp and a groan, Jensen shifted his body on top of Jared's, tracing the curve of his neck with a steady press of fingers. Heat bubbled and pooled along his veins, shooting through his body and Jensen slowly rolled his hips against Jared's. Moaning low in his throat Jensen opened his mouth wide so Jared's tongue could sweep along every curve. Jensen's heart skipped a beat as Jared's hands slid along the small of his back.

Gasping, Jared slid his hands along the plane of Jensen's back. Each movement was tender, loving, slow. Jared just needed to be _with_ Jensen, keep him in the moment, bring them back only to each other. Languid kisses, deliberate touches, quiet murmurs. Desire began as a slow-burn then flared inside him, even his blood felt sluggish in his veins.

Hands sliding up through Jared's hair, Jensen pressed deeper forward, tongue dragging along Jared's slowly. Jensen fell away from the kiss with slow slides of his mouth across Jared's cheek, down to his jaw, a gentle crawl down his neck. His teeth trailed a line across his Adam’s apple, taste of his skin sparking along his tongue, familiar and warm. "Jared," he whispered, smiling against Jared's pulse point.

Letting out a pleased moan Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck, almost cradling him. Sighing into Jensen's hair, he slid one hand down so he could rub his thumb over the now healed tattoo. _Forever_ and _always_ \- so easy to say but Jared knew Jensen was his and that would never change for him. His thumb traced the letters of the tattoo; he knew it so well now - just like he knew every part of Jensen.

Hips rolling gently up into his lover's, Jared moaned and let his teeth graze down the shell of Jensen's ear.

Humming softly against Jared's neck Jensen's hands traced every part of his skin he could reach, enjoying the warmth running up his arms and along his senses. Shifting back up his lips descended over Jared's once more, teeth sliding across the kiss swollen flesh followed by tongue, skin moulding together as Jensen's weight settled once more over him.

Hooking his thumbs under Jensen's hips, Jared couldn't help the low rumble that escaped his lips. His fingers slid up over his husband's ass, smooth and muscular, clenching under his hands and Jared held Jensen still so he could force their hips together; hard cocks slid side by side, hot and throbbing. When that familiar and yet always startling sensation of pleasure shot through his body Jared let his head fall back, fingers digging into his lover's flesh.

Jensen gasped, lips pressing into Jared's jaw, panting heavily into his ear. His body moved forward, instinctively searching for more heat, more _Jared_. "Want you," he whispered against his husband's ear, moaning as their cocks slid once more. Jensen thought he might be able to feel Jared's heart racing in his chest, matching the beats of his own, flushing their skin burning hot. It was enough to make his shoulders tremble slightly, hips once more rocking down and up.

Jared could feel the shudder of Jensen's body and turned his head sliding their lips together again. Hands dragging up across the small of Jensen's back, his ribs, his shoulder blades then gripped Jensen's shoulders and pushed him up gently until he was sitting. Hands pressed into the mattress Jared pushed himself up and reclaimed Jensen - dragging his lover's hips forward, settling him on his lap and engulfing the slighter man in his embrace. His lips moved deliberately, no urgency, tracing each line, curve and freckle of his husband's face. Reaching down he pulled the lube from under the pillow and pressed it against Jensen's hand, "do it for me." He wanted Jensen's hands on him.

Curling his fingers around the bottle Jensen pressed his thumb into the cap; knees shifting to fold beneath him as he scooted back an inch. Wetting his lips slowly, tasting the hint of Jared there, Jensen's lips twitched into a smile. Cool liquid pooled in his palm and he dipped forward slightly to catch Jared's lips once more, hand falling between them and sliding slowly from base to tip. Jensen moaned and tightened his hold for a moment, chest pressing forward against Jared's as their lips slid together and his fingers dipped for another slow stroke.

Moaning into the kiss, Jared's breath puffed out harshly as his body reacted to his lover's fingers. _God_ , the way Jensen touched him was always enough to send his heart rate through the roof.

Blood racing at a dizzying pace Jared smiled then dragged his teeth over Jensen's bottom lip. "Want you," he murmured, his words lost in the heat of the kiss. Hands gliding down his husband's back he tucked them under Jensen's ass, tugging, lifting, _wanting _.__

 _Jensen's hand curved back beneath him, body pressing up and sliding flush against Jared's. He held the man in place and let his legs spread wider, free hand cupping along the back of Jared's head. " _Jesus_ ," Jensen hissed as the tip of his husband's cock broke the entrance, pressing and nudging forward. Once he was certain his muscles were clenched along the hard line of flesh Jensen released his grip, sucked in a breath and held it as he sank slow and steady down Jared's body. As the familiar, steady pulsing of _full_ coursed through him Jensen exhaled, hand dragging along the blanket before rising to curl along Jared's neck._

Eyes slamming closed Jared blew out a few steadying breaths. Lust scorched its way up Jared's chest, his spine, the heat of Jensen's body was searing and Jared shuddered, holding back, knowing what they _both_ needed was gentle, tender, raw. Cupping Jensen's cheeks, Jared forced his eyes open to hold his husband's gaze. "Love you," he murmured.

Keening quietly as Jared twitched beneath him, Jensen stared bleary eyed at his husband, lips occasionally brushing as he shifted. "Love," he managed to gasp, clenching and releasing around his husband.

His chest slid against Jared's as he rose up, arms wrapping around his body and holding him close as he slowly sank back down. The pace was already driving him crazy but feeling Jared along every inch of his body was worth it. Jensen's hips rocked in a slow circle, thighs quivering as he pushed up.

Jared let out a long moan, realizing he'd almost stopped breathing as Jensen's weight and heat sank back down on to him. Rocking his hips up, Jared sucked in a shudder of a breath - muscles across his chest tightening around the steady thud of his heart. He could feel Jensen's muscles quivering as he rode his cock, feel the way his back muscles rippled.

Cupping his husband's ass once more, Jared lifted him, held him there so he could thrust up gently, teasing, angling to hit the man's prostate. He knew Jensen's body like he knew how to breathe.

"God." Jensen panted heavily, head falling back in a slow roll. His heart skipped a beat as Jared brushed against the sensitive nerves within him, shot pleasure up his spine and made his gut clench. He pressed down against Jared's hands, sucking in a sharp breath as heat continued to bubble and roll through him. "Jare..." he moaned, possibly deeper than he ever had, and tightened fingers through Jared's hair.

Letting Jensen sink back down on to him, Jared dug his heels into the bed and thrust up hard unable to hold back any longer. Falling back onto the bed his hands dragged down Jensen's chest, nails scraping over the other man's nipples.

He loved the feel of Jensen's abs, rippling, waving beneath the skin - it was amazing the way Jensen's body moved - twisting and rocking. Jared could feel his orgasm ignite within him, deep inside, like a cold fire. He moaned softly, no sound too loud, no movement too fast.

Rolling against his husband's body, Jensen groaned as Jared's cock moved swiftly in him and his own caught between them. "I-" he curled his hand into Jared's body, tightening and dragging across before his restraint slipped. Come smeared between them, Jensen's orgasm ripping through his senses and sending a shudder down his spine. He fell down into Jared's body, gasping in deep lungfuls of air.

The clench of his husband's muscles drew Jared so close to the edge it just took one more shallow thrust and he was coming. His come pulsed thick and hot, body curling forward as his mouth slid over Jensen's to quiet their moans. He gripped Jensen tight to him, their bodies shaking together, a light sheen of sweat mingling with Jensen's come as they panted, chests rising and falling almost in unison.

"I love you more than life itself,” Jensen whispered against Jared's chest, eyes falling closed around the surprisingly sudden prick of tears.

Still shaking, blood rushing in his ears Jared kissed his husband's hair and smiled into the silky softness. "Like I said," Jared whispered, "you _are_ my life." Shifting slowly, Jared twisted to lie Jensen down on the bed, pressing his hand to his husband’s heart. "I'll be right back."

Slipping out of the bed he padded over to the bathroom and returned moments later with a warm washcloth. Smiling down at Jensen he knelt beside him, wiping the cloth over his chest and stomach, gently cleaning the come away from his body. His hands were gentle, a small smile on his face. When he'd finished he wiped himself down quickly and tossed the cloth onto the floor, slipping back into bed and pulling Jensen into his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Jensen nodded and settled against Jared's body. "We're more than that one moment. I know that. After everything we've gotten past, this is hardly a speck," he smiled softly and pressed a kissed to the nearest patch of Jared's skin. "Twice in one night huh? Haven't done that in awhile," he smirked slightly, eyes closing slowly.

Laughing quietly, Jared hooked his leg over Jensen's. "It's almost as bad as bad as when you were eighteen. Not that I'm complaining." Jared's smile widened.

"We missed yesterday, had to make up for it," Jensen chuckled in return and tucked his head beneath Jared's chin, arm wrapping around his waist. "Don't go to work early 'kay?"

"Oh," Jared mumbled, "I had one more gift for you, I forgot." Shifting slightly he felt sleep drifting up his body. "Taking tomorrow off, Jensen day," he murmured.

Grinning brightly, Jensen dragged his fingers down Jared's back. "Yeah... that sounds like a good idea. Should I ditch school? That would be awesome." Jensen chuckled, letting sleep tug along his senses.

"Yeah," Jared whispered, "need time with you." He was still smiling as his fingers slowed on his husband's hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared having the following day off was probably the only thing that kept Jensen from completely losing it with Dom. The man was apologetic, almost to the point of irritation, hovering around nervously from the moment Jensen stepped out into the kitchen. Jensen had basically gotten over it, he wasn't angry really, but he was still hurt and things like that didn't just go away. They spent most of the morning lounging around the living room. Jensen sorted through his emotions by painting, transferring his energy through art. The colors were darker than usual and Jensen ended up throwing out the canvas, despite Jared's wide eyes. He hadn't thrown a painting away for years, but in this case he just needed to be done with the negative for awhile.

They went to lunch because Jensen needed to get out of the house and Jared kept shooting Dom looks that would have killed a less brave man. Or less stupid. Jensen desperately wanted things to be back to normal between them but that would never happen. The damage was done. At least they could restore things to something a little more tolerable. He could tell Jared was trying for his sake, and he appreciated it. Dom wasn't so much trying as he was sulking and Jensen felt convinced that this was one of the major differences between dating an older man or a younger man. At least he knew with Jared there would be a significant lack of petty arguments. Not that he considered hooking up with Dom an even _glimpse_ of a possibility but if he were to, they'd probably fight daily.

By the time evening arrived Jensen felt things were a little more settled, at least to the point where he could handle the three of them stuck in the living room as Dom and he worked on art projects and Jared caught up on a stack of case files that needed his once over. It wasn't likely that things were going to be necessarily _good_ any time in the near future but tolerable was enough for him.

They'd only just finished dinner when Jensen was dragging Jared down the hall to their room and informing Dom he was free to do as he wished for the night. He was sure Dom had snorted something, possibly mumbled something, Jensen ignored him. Some part of Jensen felt like he still hadn't quite got over _missing_ Jared and it could possibly take months to get to that place where he wasn't missing him.

-=-=-=-

The rest of the week fell back into something resembling normal. Jared returned to work and Jensen to school with Dom trailing along after. A week before the showing they were allowed to see the gallery space they would have to work with. He'd expected they'd have space for maybe two or three pieces each but when they showed up it was a completely different story. The studio space was large, one big floor, and Jensen's mind shot into overtime with all the possibilities. Dom and he spent the afternoon pacing the dark wood floor, plotting and decision making. _This_ was why Dom and he had hit it off to well in France. Despite the man's flaws, he and Jensen shared an artistic connection and for awhile Jensen forgot all the tension.

Planning for the art show took up a good majority of the rest of the week, the weekend, and the first part of the week following. Any moment he wasn't spending with Dom pouring over paintings that could be used, photographs that would line up and properly add or contrast, was spent with Jared. He tried not to gush about the upcoming show, about all the ideas zinging around his mind on overload, but he couldn't help the occasional ramble. Thankfully Jared was his usual patient, kind, and loving self. He sat and listened as Jensen pulled out the snapshots taken of his paintings and laid them out in various orders, asking which made sense compared to the next, how they spoke to each other. And even if art wasn't exactly Jared's _thing_ he never failed to offer his opinion. Some part of Jensen thought it was nice to have his view, as a non-artist, because most people weren't going to sit and analyze every painting and its layout like Jensen and Dom did.

For the most part Dom was behaving himself. There were occasions that Jensen was forced to step away, to send him a glare and a warning scowl, but he kept his snarky remarks to a minimum and managed to not add any further tension to the house. That didn't exactly make everything better though and Jensen had to stifle a loud bark of laughter when, first thing Tuesday morning, Jared came into the kitchen and asked Dom to bring out his flight itinerary for Saturday. It was his husband's only subtle way of saying _I know you're leaving, and this is a good thing._

The layout for the show wasn't completed until Wednesday afternoon but the moment Jensen was positive that the last painting was in the right place, tension seeped from his shoulders and he laughed in excitement, even allowing Dom to throw his arms around him in a tight hug. Jensen was excited and nervous, ridiculously so, and decided the best way to handle all the mixed swell of emotions was to have a good luck dinner. Not really feeling up to cooking anything they swung by Hunan's and picked up sushi, stopping at the video place next door to rent a horror movie filled with mindless, unnecessary gore.

A quick called to Jared on the drive home told him there had been a gang related shooting downtown earlier in the day and the work was piling up faster than they could handle. Jensen told his husband he understood, to be careful and wear his vest, and with a sigh Jared insisted he wouldn't be home too late. So they ate dinner in the living room with their horror movie, Jensen squirming along the sofa uncomfortably. Part of him had picked the movie because he knew it was a good excuse to curl into Jared's side. Of course thinking about his husband only made him worry more and for awhile he simply stared at the clock until Dom coughed quietly and said, "The movies been over for half an hour."

Jensen flushed and rubbed along his neck, rolling his shoulders in a shrug. "Sorry, I'm a little distracted."

"You usually are when you're thinking about him," Dom pointed out, smiling to make the statement softer than it sounded. "You worry a lot you know? I mean, I'm only like nine months younger than you really but the way you act... it's like you're thirty sometimes."

Frowning, Jensen shook his head, settling back on the couch with his arms across his chest. "Just because I'm more mature than you Dom doesn't mean I act like I'm _thirty_. Jared's not even that old."

"There's a difference between acting mature and you. Seriously, the whole time I've been here... we've gone to a movie... no clubs, no parties, the only time you were with friends outside school was at your _family_ picnic. Everything else has been school work, art work, serious shit. Oh and Jared. And worrying about Jared," Dom's hands move as he spoke, ticking the items off on his fingers.

"Don't forget fucking Jared," Jensen pointed out with a quick snap, eyes narrowed slightly at Dom. "Jared's not a big partier, we don't do that kind of thing."

"Yeah but are you a big partier?" Dom countered, head tilting to the side to watch Jensen.

"Can't say I've done much," Jensen shook his head and frowned. "Besides I wouldn't want to. If I went to a party I'd just spend the whole thing wondering what Jared was doing, why would I want to do anything without him?"

Dom groaned and shook his head. "Don't you ever see how he's draining you? If I weren't here, what would you be doing?"

Jensen's frowned deepened, "that doesn't really mat-"

"Jensen..." Dom trailed slowly and folded his hands in his lap as if this were the most serious conversation they could be having. "What would you be doing if I wasn't here?"

"Working probably. Or art. Playing video games? What is your point Dom?" Jensen rolled his eyes in slight annoyance at the man.

"My point is, you're a junior in University. You haven't gone to any college parties and you're _married_. Married to some old guy who comes home from work most days looking like walking death and-"

"Shut up!" Jensen interrupted, louder than he intended. Dom's jaw dropped open for a moment before snapping closed, staring up at him with wide eyes as Jensen stood. "Don't _even_ pretend to know what the fuck you're talking about. You don't _know_ me and you _don't_ know Jared. And he is not _old_. Jared is my absolute best friend and lover, the single most important person in the _world_ and I am fucking sick of this twisted part of you that's trying to worm in between us. Get a fucking clue Dom, I will _never_ be interested in anything with you. Ever." Jensen was entirely worked up by this point his fingers were clenched in fists at his sides and he breathed heavily through his nose.

"Jensen I-" Dom began, rising to his feet.

Jensen's fingers shot out and curled around Dom's collar, holding him in place as he hissed, "and _don't_ you _dare_ insult my husband again. Whatever you think of him you better keep it to yourself because I won't tolerate another word." Jensen held his eyes for a moment longer before he shoved the man back slightly and stepped around him, heading for the doorway and drawing up short when he nearly ran into Jared in the doorway. His eyes grew wide as he looked up at his husband. "Um... hi Jared..." Jensen was still trying to calm some of the anger pumping through his system and he stared at Jared a bit sheepishly.

Smiling nervously, Jared reached out to hook his fingers through Jensen's. "Having a fun evening?" There was such a mix of emotions coursing through his body that he didn't dare say anything more to Jensen. He'd never been so proud to hear someone defend him like that - but. Yeah, _but_. There was some truth to what Dom had said. Jared had heard enough of their conversation to know that. It had started innocently. He'd just been about to speak but he was curious... wondering what they were speaking about. He kind of wished he had interrupted now.

"No, I'm really not," Jensen said simply and squeezed Jared's arm briefly before walking past and heading down the hallway to the bedroom, slamming the door harder than he intended and flinching slightly.

"I uh, suppose you heard all of that then," Dom said quietly from inside the living room, crossing the room to go get the movie from the DVD player.

Jared _really_ should have stayed at work. Wandering slowly over to the dining room table he slipped his suit jacket off and hung it over the back of one of the chairs. "I heard enough." Tugging the chair out he sank down on to it.

"Sorry, it wasn't my place... just figured he didn't have a lot of people to see things objectively," Dom shrugged and pushed the DVD back in its case. "Just offering him a different view on things for awhile."

"You... think he's getting dragged down living with me?" Jared tried to make the question sound like the answer didn't matter, because it shouldn't. But, it did.

"Don't you see it in his eyes?" Dom arched his brows at Jared and tossed the DVD case onto the coffee table. "Think about it Jared, how often do you guys really go out? When was the last time you heard him talk about something that didn't involve your work or the show or work of any sort?"

"Jensen likes to stay home." Jared ran his hand through his hair. "We watch movies and stuff. We like to do that. Jensen's always talked a lot about art," his voice trailed off as he thought about it. It didn't seem like things had changed since they'd started living together. Chris didn't come around as much but he was dating someone and he and Jensen still talked a lot.

"Don't think that could have anything to do with the fact that he never even got to know a different life? I saw him in France. Trust me, he had a good time going out, partying, dancing like he didn't have a care in the world." He shrugged casually, stepping closer to Jared. "That's why I first liked him you know? He seemed to full of _life_. Not like he is here."

Looking down at his hands Jared sighed. "He's - I thought he was just busy with school." Looking up at Dom Jared frowned. "Is he really that different when he..." Jared's mouth snapped shut when Jensen walked back around the corner.

Jensen's eyes hardly flashed to Jared, just one quick dart before he was crossing the room, raising his fist and connecting it hard into the side of Dom's face. The man spun slightly and Jensen's fingers burned but he was more centered on the anger boiling in him, eyes blurring with the force of it. "Fuck you Dom. _Fuck. You._ " His teeth clenched and he shook out the pain in his hand, trying to determine if he could force any actual words. Dom was staring at him in shock and he was sure Jared had to be just as surprised. "If it wasn't for the contract I signed, you'd be out on your ass right now. I suggest you shut your mouth and spend the rest of the night in your room before I show you just how good at fighting I really am." Jensen's voice was cold and low and Dom hardly spared a moment before darting out of the room and down the hall. Swallowing thickly Jensen brought his fingers up and touched the red flesh blinking slowly, completely shocked at himself.

Jared pushed up from the chair and went into the kitchen, returning with an ice pack that he was wrapping in a dish towel. Holding it out to Jensen he pressed his lips together. "Can you move your fingers?" He'd punched people before. It hurt.

"I'm fine," Jensen said quietly and took the ice pack, pressing it down against his fingers and frowning. "Good thing my paintings are done," he pointed out and glanced up at his husband, trying to gauge his reaction. "You believed what he said." Jensen whispered, dropping his gaze.

Jared kept his eyes on the ice pack. "I... wasn't in France. Was just curious." Jared hated being evasive about things with Jensen.

Looking up at his husband Jensen frowned and shook his head, "right." He stared at the man for a long moment before brushing past him and heading for the bedroom. He felt guilty and childish and _hurt_. Jensen had fooled himself into thinking everything was going _fine_. Pursing his lips Jensen dropped the ice pack onto the desk and slid the closet open, rifling through the clothes there.

Letting his head fall back Jared let out a long groan and headed down the hallway to the bedroom. "What you doing?" Jared pushed the bedroom door closed behind him and walked over to sit on the end of the bed.

"Trying to decide what to wear tomorrow," Jensen said quietly, pulling out a shirt and staring at it for a moment before hanging it back up. "Jared... I had a good time in France but you know that's not the type of life I want," he pointed out softly, glancing over his shoulder at his husband before reaching in the closet for another shirt.

"Yeah?" Jared shrugged, "yeah. I didn't..." Jared pressed his thumb and forefinger to his eyes. "Jensen, I just, sometimes I wish that things were different. Not you and me, but how my job is. What if I was in some other field? I could think about that. Maybe Dom has a point. You - I mean I know you're not sitting at home pining away or anything stupid like that. But - you _are_ young and..." Jared shrugged again and gripped his pant legs.

"We don't change for each other," Jensen turned to him, arms folding across his chest. "I'm not gonna lie, sometimes I hate your job. I hate the hours, I hate worrying about you. It sucks when I think about how anything could happen and just like that you'd be gone."

Frowning Jensen rubbed along the bottom of his eye and shrugged, "but you love it. You love helping people, it makes you feel good. When you feel good, I feel good. It's your passion Jared and I'm never gonna stand in the way of that."

"So, do you maybe want to go out more? Do you like dancing and stuff?" Jared smiled slightly, "I love watching you dance." He held his hand out. He hated arguing with Jensen and it felt like they had been unsettled ever since he'd returned from his trip.

"Sure I like going out just... I mean, it's not like I want to start partying every night," Jensen shrugged and laid his hand in Jared's, stepping into him. "School is hard this year, it'll just get harder as I go along, I don't... I'm not what he's trying to make you think I am. I _am_ happy. And, I'm not all _that_ mature. He just doesn't see those other parts of me," Jensen sighed and glanced at his hand, still bright red.

"That made me pretty fuckin' happy." Jared's lips twitched into a slight smirk. Leaning forward he pulled Jensen's already swelling hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Bam... first time he's been quiet since he got here." Looking up at Jensen he let the smile spread across his cheeks. "You were, all... defending my honor." Jared's free hand slid around Jensen's waist. "That's pretty hot."

Laughing softly, Jensen nodded. "I was defending my own honor just as much. No one goes around saying things about my Jared." He grinned up at his husband, feeling things beginning to settle within him. "I'm excited about tomorrow. You should see it, it's stunning. As much as that kid is really grating my nerves, his pictures... they compliment the art."

"Tomorrow? God..." Jared had been working so hard he really had no idea what day it was half the time. "You must be really excited. I only want to see your work." Jared looked down at Jensen's hand again, "swelling - you should get the ice pack."

"Yeah," Jensen nodded and stepped back to get the ice pack, placing it across his hand. "You must be exhausted; you were gone before I woke this morning... late night and all..." Jensen frowned and turned to the side, pushing at his jeans.

"I'm tired, yeah. Tell me about the show? Is everything ready?" Jared smiled and yanked on his tie to loosen it. _God_ , he was exhausted. Flopping back on the bed he laid there, arms spread out.

"I've basically already told you everything," Jensen pointed out, tugging off his shirt and kicking it along with his jeans into the hamper. "You'll see tomorrow, it's pretty hard to describe," he shrugged and walked over to the bed, sliding under the blanket and sighing softly. "Gotta go in early tomorrow?" Jensen shifted to lay the ice pack of his hand, if it hurt this bad now, he could only imagine how Dom was going to look.

"Yeah, I think I'll just stay dressed, sleep right here then it's a shorter distance to the truck in the morning." Jared's fingers moved over the quilt to settle on Jensen's leg. As soon as Dom went back he was going to book some time off, take Jensen somewhere.

Lips twitching in a small smile, Jensen reached out and patted Jared's hand. "I hope things go better for you tomorrow. Maybe you'll find some evidence or something. I should call my sister, if you're working this much I can just imagine my mom's hours. She must be lonely," he shifted on the mattress, rolling onto his side and stretching his legs out.

"Is Donna bringing her to the show?" Jared twisted so he could watch Jensen's face. A smile crept back onto his lips. "Have I told you lately how gorgeous you are?" No matter what, that face made him smile.

Chuckling softly Jensen shook his head. "Not today no. And Josh and Karen are bringing her, mom said it was likely she'd be coming from the office." Jensen reached out and nudged his arm with a gentle push. "You should get ready for bed, get some sleep, zombie Jared is not so fun."

Sighing, Jared rolled toward the edge of the mattress and stumbled back up onto his feet. Unbuttoning his shirt and slipping out of his pants, Jared left them in a heap on the floor and collapsed back onto the bed only to wrestle with the covers for a few moments trying to get to Jensen. "S'like Fort Knox," he muttered.

Snorting a laugh Jensen made up the distance and rolled so his back was to Jared, sinking into him, arm extending out across the mattress so the ice pack could rest over it. "Coffee pot's all set up, just have to hit the own switch in the morning okay?" He murmured quietly, pushing at the pillow under his head.

"I don't believe him, you know." Jared's voice was soft, breathy against his husband's ear as his arms snaked over Jensen's waist.

"I'm just ready for him to be gone," Jensen whispered, eyes squeezing closed, hand dropping to lie across Jared's and thread their fingers together. "We... we're okay right?"

"Always," Jared mumbled as his fingers traced over Jensen's tattoo. "Always."

Smiling softly Jensen nodded and murmured a quiet. "Love you," shoulders shifting back to press flush against Jared's chest.

-=-=-=-

"You should eat something," Josh said quietly from behind him.

Jensen had been staring out the window and he jumped at the sudden voice, turning to look over his shoulder. "I'm not hungry." People were already coming in the door, slowly walking around and there were more than Jensen anticipated, _a lot_ more.

"He'll be here," Josh pointed out, bumping their sides together.

Glancing over at Josh he smiled softly and nodded, "I know. Work stuff. I get it." As he turned back to the window, staring out into the street light illuminated sidewalk, Jensen's smile wavered. "There are a lot of people here."

"That's good," Josh laughed and slung his arm over Jensen's shoulder. "Those photos are pretty dark," Josh added, giving Jensen a look that made him wonder what his brother knew about the recent events. Of course, Dom had a pretty big black eye, and Josh was anything but dumb. "Everything cool?"

Lifting his slightly bruised hand Jensen shrugged, "Nothing we can't handle. I may have gotten a little... pissed off."

Josh laughed loudly and dropped his arm enough to smack Jensen's shoulder. "See, I _knew_ you had some fight in you." When Jensen gave him a weird look he continued, "Mack and I were betting which one of you socked him. I put my skittles on you."

"Skittles?" Jensen's lip quirked up in a slight smile. "How many skittles did you win?"

"Skittles for _life_ ," Josh grinned and stepped back. "Not like I'd let Mack bet with real money, mom would murder me."

"You know Jensen, this is your show," Karen pointed out as she stepped over to them, smiling softly, "you should be mingling, not husband watching."

"How do you know I'm not just observing the night?" Jensen asked and laughed when both Josh and Karen gave him a skeptical look. "Yeah alright. Mingle. You'll..." his eyes darted to the door before turning back to them.

"If we see him, we'll let him know where you are," Josh nodded and laid a hand on his shoulder to push him toward the crowd.

Jensen wasn't the biggest people person but he knew how to work it, give off the persona as slightly shy artist. In most cases he might have blended into the background but the foundation had slapped his picture - along with Dom's - on the welcome board and it was impossible to not be recognized. Dom has hamming it up to the best of his abilities, laying his accent on thick to inspire a certain air about him, skillfully dodging any questions about the dark ring around his eye.

So far over the course of the day Jensen had managed to avoid most alone time with Dom. Of course the man still had to trail along after him but going to classes helped ease the tension. It didn't help that he hadn't seen Jared that morning, hadn't received more than a couple texts explaining how busy and crazy his husband's day was. Now it was a good hour into the opening of the show and Jensen was a little more than worried.

The looks Dom was shooting him didn't help, all knowing and supposedly wise, like Dom thought Jensen was brewing some deep resentment for his husband. It only intensified the knowledge that Dom didn't know him at all. Jensen _did_ understand. He'd grown up with this life. Countless times his mom had missed more than half of the events he and his siblings had been part of. She wasn't doing it to cause tension; she was simply doing her job. It wasn't like Jared could just _walk out_ on whatever important thing that kept him detained. Otherwise he would, and Jensen was secure in that knowledge.

"This one is lovely," a woman said to the left of him and Jensen had to glance at the painting to know if she was right.

It was one of his favorites, a subtle montage of his life. Bright colors mixed in almost heart shapes that weren't quite definable. Next to it on a stand stood a picture of the park, the swing catching in the breeze and Jensen smiled, "Thank you."

"How much?" The woman asked and reached for the purse over her shoulder.

Jensen stared wide eyed at her for a moment before chuckling softly, "Excuse me?"

"How much would you like for it?" She repeated and smiled at him almost fondly.

Jensen had come into this whole thing expecting his art to be seen, never purchased, and he had _no_ idea how to answer. He'd never sold any painting of his before; they'd always been gifts if given away. "I um... am I supposed to be selling them?"

The woman laughed, head tilting back slightly as she pulled a checkbook from her bag, "How about two hundred?"

"Two hundred..." Jensen repeated slowly, eyes growing even wider. "Skittles?"

"I'm sorry?" Her smile fell slightly, pen stopping motion.

Jensen chuckled nervously and shook his head. "Sorry. Nothing. Just a... joke. Um... sure. Yeah, two hundred is uh... fine. Thank you." The whole thing was hardly making sense to him and he stared at her with open surprise until she glanced his way once more and his gaze dropped, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Jensen..." she said his name, lingering on the top line of the check.

"Oh um, Padalecki," he fumbled and looked over his shoulder at his brother and sister-in-law, watching them grin, Josh's thumb going up. "Thank you. This is uh... the first painting I've sold."

"Oh really?" She grinned and tore the check out, offering it to him before reaching back into her purse. "My name is Eileen; you have a real talent Jensen. I own a gallery myself down in Denver; we'd love to see some of your stuff there."

Jensen took the business card she offered along with the check, staring at both with still wide eyes. "I. Really? Wow um, thank you. Again." He flushed even brighter and hesitated before folding the check and shoving both items into his pocket.

"Do you have an art agent?" Eileen asked curiously, sliding the strap of her purse back over her shoulder.

"Uh... no. Is that something I should have?" Jensen wanted to pinch himself, or pass out, or, well really he just wanted to tell Jared but a quick glance back told him his husband had yet to arrive.

Eileen continued to laugh and nodded, digging through her purse once more and pulling out yet another business card. "These are some good friends of mine. They'll take care of you. Just tell them your name and how you met me, I'm sure they'd be delighted to see your work. Have a good night Jensen." With a pat of his arm she turned and headed off into the crowd.

For a moment Jensen simply stared at the card before tucking it into his pocket. His fingers brushed against his cell phone and he pulled it out, checking for any missed messages. Finding none he sighed softly and shoved the device back into his pocket. In the next beat Josh and Karen were by his side, scooping him up for a hug of congratulations. Jensen laughed and shook his head, detaching himself and declaring a modest, "it was nothing."

"Nothing my ass," Josh scoffed and rolled his eyes, ruffling Jensen's hair and laughing as he winced and flinched away.

"Joshua, language, really," Donna huffed from behind him and Jensen's eyes lit up, automatically sliding past her to seek out Jared. She sighed softly and when he returned his gaze to her she gave a slight shake of her head. "He's still a little tied up. But he'll be here. Soon, I promise. Now what's all this _nothing_ about."

"Jensen just sold a painting," Karen explained with a wide grin.

"Oh honey that's great," Donna beamed and stepped forward to pull her son in for a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'm so proud of you. Jared will be too."

Jensen smiled and nodded and tried to not look too upset that Jared wasn't there yet.

The next hour and a half flew by as Jensen was ushered along to meet people who found his work _stunning_. The modest part of Jensen caused him to blush through most of it, shyly ducking his head and shrugging off praise. No one offered to purchase any more paintings but Jensen didn't care. Just selling _one_ was more than he anticipated. Somehow the news had spread to Dom and he couldn't help the self satisfied smirk when he caught the man's slightly bitter gaze.

Near the end of the event a microphone was brought out and Jensen trailed Dom up to the small stage at the far side of the room, lingering back as Dom launched into some great big story about his muse and his _art_. Jensen knew Dom was talented, hell, the pictures were clear evidence of that, but the fact that Dom _knew_ he was talented irked him. The way he made it sound, it was as if Dom was the only person responsible for his success. If it wasn't clear before, the kid obviously needed a healthy dose of modesty.

When it was finally Jensen's turn he stepped forward shyly to the surprisingly large, much larger than Dom's, round of applause. "I um... thank you," he said softly and cleared his throat, flinching when it echoed across the speakers. "I know I'm supposed to talk about what inspires me, but it pretty much goes hand in hand with the people I need to thank so I'll spare you all and tie them together." The crowd laughed softly and Jensen flashed a tentative smile.

"My brother, Josh, he's kind of a pain but I love him. Any of the art you see that's a little weird and nonsensical, that can be attributed to him." Josh flipped him off and Jensen laughed as his mom and Karen smacked him in unison. "His wife, my sister-in-law, Karen, has been around since I was in middle school and I see her like a sister. She's got a level of grace and brilliance that's enviable; I owe her for most of my landscapes." Jensen looked up to smile at her before continuing, "my real sister, Mackenzie, is one of my best friends and probably the most mature sixteen year old out there. In my art, you can see her through all the yellows and reds, because she has this way about lighting up the room." Jensen grinned when he heard his sister giggle in the crowd, sparking everyone up into laughing.

"Of course I want to thank Dom here, because he put a lot of work into this, we both did, and if it wasn't for him than the program never would have set this showing up," Jensen glanced back at Dom and smiled, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes when Dom merely looked smug. Turning back to the crowd he caught his Mom's eyes and grinned brighter, "my mom. She's _one_ of the hardest workers I know and she puts love and passion into everything she does. When my dad passed away she had to shoulder a lot of the burden and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be who I am today. Every ounce of strength and determination you see in my art is because of her.”

“And last, most important, my husband Jared who sadly couldn't be here because of work..." Jensen looked up, eyes locking on the door, breath catching when he spotted Jared stepping into the room. His eyes dragged down the tight shirt clinging to Jared's chest, leaving little to imagination, the form fitting jeans, sleek and new. As his gaze fixed on the rose in his hand Jensen smiled, watching as people turned slightly to see what had distracted him. "Um... Jared. That's him," Jensen lifted a hand and pointed, grin brightening as the crowd chuckled softly. "My husband... he inspires me in every way. There's not a single painting that doesn't have some little influence from him. I almost gave up my art once and he pulled me back into it, thankfully. Without him I wouldn't be here, and I love him so much for that. Along with a million other reasons. Thank you all for coming."

Jensen stepped swiftly away from the mic, jumping off the small stage and crossing easily through the crowd. He came to a halt right in front of Jared and grinned, head tilting up slightly, "Hey." Reaching out, Jensen's hand fluttered across Jared's cheek, "I was worried you weren't going to make it."

"I'm _so_ sorry - I wanted your Mom to be here, she's missed so many thing like this. And I even changed accidentally in front of two uniform cops." Jared's expression softened and he held out the rose, hand trailing down over Jensen's arm to slide around his waist. It was like there was no one else in the room. Jensen's eyes were beautiful, wide and glassy and entirely focused on Jared. His heart sped up a little and he pressed Jensen against his chest.

Jensen chuckled softly and lifted a hand to wrap along the back of his neck. "Two uniform cops huh? Have you scarred them for life?" He teased, feeling the worry and weight of the evening melting off his shoulders, not even noticing the people who were openly watching them.

"Just saw me in my boxers. Probably liked it." Jared pressed the rose against Jensen's chest and slid his other arm around his husband. Lifting him up slowly, Jared slanted his mouth over Jensen's, lips parting so he could slide his tongue forward into the heat of his lover's mouth.

Melting into the kiss, Jensen's fingers curled along the stem of the rose, heart fluttering in his chest as he met the gentle pass of Jared's tongue. Forcing himself to remember they weren't exactly alone, Jensen pulled back slightly and laughed softly, "I can't even tell you how happy I am to see you. You have to look around before they start cleaning up." Jensen's eyes widened slightly and he whispered, "I sold a painting. And this chick, Eileen, owns this gallery in Denver, she said she'd be interested in showing my work, she gave me a card," Jensen trailed off, blushing as he realized he was rambling.

Jared's smile widened. "Really?"

"Yeah..." Jensen grinned and nodded, "two hundred dollars. Can you believe someone paid _that_ for my painting?"

"Yes, I can." Jared nodded easily, "you need to go mingle while I look around?" Leaning down he kissed Jensen's cheek suddenly a little shy as he realized there were quite a few people smiling and watching them.

Chuckling once more Jensen nodded, "I should say goodbye and all that. Go look around and enjoy, I'll catch up with you." Jensen just wanted to stay by Jared's side but it would be rude to shut off everyone now. He leaned in to catch Jared's lips once more before sliding back, "love you."

Jared wandered the room, he'd seen a lot of Jensen's paintings - there were a few that were new to him - but seeing his husband's work up on the wall, spotlights, fancy little cards made it all more real.

Jensen was finally getting the recognition that Jared had always known that he deserved. The paintings were colorful, amazing, so many of them head a lot of meaning for Jared. It was totally worth skipping lunch to shop for clothes, then appearing in his boxers in front of his co-workers. Completely, worth it.

Jared ignored the photography, at this point; he felt no desire to show Dom even common courtesy. Besides, everything Dom had done kind of paled in comparison. He was so proud of Jensen he could burst. Then he stopped in front of one painting that had caught his eyes. Spring colors mixed with dashes of summer. It might have been an abstract portrait to other people, to Jared it was one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen. Feeling the slight sting of tears in his eyes he rubbed at them for a moment. To Jared, it was clearly a painting of the day he and Jensen had met that first time at the park. The park where he'd held Jensen for the first time... maybe the very moment that had changed his life. Pressing his lips together, Jared wiped at the corner of his eye.

"It was a surprise," Jensen said softly, stepping up to Jared's side and reaching out to touch the edge of the painting. "I wouldn't have sold this one for a million dollars," he smiled and turned to look at his husband, pressing into his side slightly.

Clearing his throat, Jared smiled still staring at the painting. "No. I would really like this..." Turning he threw his arms around Jensen, no longer caring who was watching or paying attention. "I love you _so_ much... and," he whispered, "I'm so proud of you." His voice broke slightly and he ducked down to bury his face in Jensen's neck.

Wrapping his arms around Jared's body, Jensen squeezed slightly and blew out a slow breath, surprised by his own swell of emotions. "I love you," he whispered and slid his hands up through Jared's hair. "Thank you Jared, for... you know, everything," he chuckled softly, leaning heavily into Jared's body.

"We're good together," Jared murmured. Sometimes, with Jensen pressed up against him... Jared felt like he could take on the world. Sighing happily, he kissed Jensen's temple. "People are staring." He laughed quietly and turned them so Jensen was hidden behind Jared's body.

"They're supposed to be leaving," Jensen pointed out and glanced over at the remaining guests, laughing softly. "Can we go home now? Also, can we send Dom home with Chris?" Jensen's smile grew, fingers tracing along Jared's jaw.

Jared's laughter grew, "I thought you liked Chris?"

"True," Jensen nodded and sighed, shaking his head, "but he can be an ass sometimes. Besides, Dom wouldn't stand a chance with him. He'd probably open his mouth and Chris would give him a beating. He was quite amused with the black eye." Jensen grinned even brighter, arm looping around Jared's waist.

"Believe me, it's the only reason I'm going to suggest that we take a picture of you two tonight. You know, mark the special occasion of the punch...er your show." Jared grinned. "Want to walk around, chat with stragglers, and show off your hot older man?"

Laughing softly Jensen nodded and pulled Jared across the room, staying as close to him as he could.

Eileen was still lingering around so Jensen led them that way first, introducing Jared and blushing when Eileen set off about gushing over him. It took ten minutes to break away from her and Jensen glanced at Jared before having to look away to keep from laughing. Not a lot of people remained but Jensen had no problem approaching them with Jared at his side. They spoke with the representative from the program, smiling as she explained how proud she was of Jensen and Dom and how they made it work. For his part, Dom was safely sticking to the sidelines and Jensen thought he might _finally_ be lying off the whole issue.

When only the family remained Jensen was ready to be done. It had been a good night, especially since Jared had arrived just in time, and Jensen wasn't likely to ever forget it but now he wanted to be with his husband. As the family chatted quietly together Jensen leaned into Jared's side once more, turning slightly to whisper up against his ear, "Let's get out of here. I want you..." His fingers traced along the back of Jared's waist line slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

Even though Jared was exhausted. He dragged his ass out of bed the morning after the art show, kissed Jensen on the lips softly and picked up his clothes to dress quietly. Even in his sleep Jensen's lips twitched into a smile when Jared kissed him and Jared had to cover his mouth to keep his laughter from waking his husband.

His day at work passed slowly, exhaustion from the weeks catching up to him. Living with Dom had really been dragging both he and Jensen down. Their lives weren't nearly as relaxed as they normally were. Jensen was sleeping more; Jared was sure that was a sign of the stress that was weighing him down. Jared was hardly sleeping at all; he was leaving for work early, coming home late. As far as Jared was concerned, they needed about a week of time with each other... alone... just to reconnected completely and wipe their memory of Dom's interference.

By about three in the afternoon, Jared realized there wasn't going to be enough coffee in the world to keep him alert for another moment and his mind kept drifting to the fact that Jensen was probably at home. Smiling he packed up and headed out.

The duplex was quiet when Jared finally arrived him. He dumped his laptop by the front door and locked up, wondering if Jensen and Dom had stayed late at the college or were finishing up some last details regarding school. Kicking off his shoes, Jared slid out of his jacket and pulled the closet door open to hang it up. Sighing, he padded down the hall to the bedroom. The door was half closed and he wondered if Jensen was napping. Lifting his fingers slowly, a smile on his face, he pushed the door gently so it swung open.

Jared's heart clenched in his chest. Jensen was in bed, Jared's eyes took in the curve of his bare chest, and the fingers of Dom's hand that were resting there and moving slowly along Jensen's skin. Jensen's face was turned into Dom's neck... and Jared's throat clenched. There was some sort of battle in his body; his heart was telling him that he couldn't be seeing what he was seeing - his mind trying to argue that he was. He watched long enough to see Dom's lips drag down Jensen's temple then slammed his fist sideways into the door, sending it flying back against the wall and crashing so hard into it that the doorknob stuck right through the drywall.

"What's... what...?" Jared's hands were shaking as he started to back slowly out of the room.

"Oh shit," Dom clambered off the bed in a rush, knee connecting hard into Jensen's side and sending him off the side of the mattress with a loud crash.

"Jesus Christ," Jensen groaned, hand pressing into his forehead as he tried to blink sleep away, mind reeling in attempt to catch up with what was happening. He turned, rolling on the ground and looking up at Jared. "What's..." his eyes shifted over to Dom and he sat up slowly, frown deepening. "What's going on?"

Tears welled up in Jared's eyes and spilled over. "Jensen?' Reaching out Jared grabbed on to the door frame and took half a step forward the crouched down. "J..Jensen?" Dom was still standing beside the bed and Jared couldn't even look at him, he just stared through a veil of tears at his husband and wished with every wish he'd ever had for someone to say something that would make it all go away.

"What... I don't understand..." Jensen blinked in confusion at the look of _pain_ on Jared's face, crawling across the floor to kneel by him. His hand reached out to touch Jared's face and he stared in a shocked horror when the man almost _hissed_ and slid back. "Jared..." he gasped in shocked pain, heart lurching to a quick stop in his chest. Dom made a small noise from nearby and Jensen's eyes shot toward him. "What did you do?" He asked in a cold whisper and stood, closing in on him swiftly, pinning him up against the wall and slamming his shoulders into the wall. "What did you _do_ , Dom?! What the _fuck_ did you do?" He gasped through the tears pricking along his eyes, slamming him once more into hard plaster.

Dom's eyes were impossibly wide, staring at Jensen in shock, "I. I didn't, it was just, we were- Jensen it wasn't..."

Jared was shaking, staring up at the two men as he tried to sort out what was going on. Wiping angrily at the tears on his face he could see how terrified Dom looked and only half registered the sound of his body slamming against the wall. "Jensen..." he whispered.

"Tell me what you fucking did," Jensen growled angrily, stomach twisting in knots, the image of Jared pulling away from him flashed in his mind.

Another hard slam into the wall and Dom cried out. "I got in bed with you. You, you were asleep and I thought, I just wanted to _touch_ you. I... kissed your temple, it was... it was nothing." Dom shook his head roughly.

"You... you fucking _asshole_ ," Jensen felt betrayed, completely and totally crushed and he slammed Dom one last time into the wall before spinning and crossing to Jared. He dropped to his knees hard beside his husband, shaking his head roughly. "Jared, please, that was, I was asleep. I didn't know. I would _never_ , _please_ , you know I love..." Jensen's throat caught on the word, eyes blinking through tears as he reached out for the man before bringing his hand back swiftly. Jensen was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was only in his boxers, feeling naked and exposed, terrified that his heart was going to simply stop beating.

Jared's expression softened, his eyes locking with Jensen's. He knew instantly what had happened; he'd known all along that there was something _too_ off about the way Dom behaved around Jensen. It shouldn't have come as a surprise but Jared could barely breathe; his body still betraying the sea of emotions he was still fighting. "J..Jensen... get him out of here. I can't..." If he touched Dom he was going to kill him. Jared flailed his hand out and pulled himself up with the doorframe backing out of the room.

Jensen wasted no time in pushing up, rounding on Dom and clenching his jaw. "Go to the guest room, pack your shit," he growled and shot Dom a look when the man opened his mouth as if to protest. The minute he was out of the room Jensen stumbled forward to snag a pair of jeans, stepping easily into them and not even noticing when he grabbed Jared's shirt and tugged it on. He snatched his cell phone from the desk and flipped it open, pulling up Chris number and hitting send. Jensen pressed it against his ear as it rang turning and walking to the door. Jared was hovering just in the hallway and he reached out slowly to touch his arm, "you... wanna wait in the kitchen?" It was the only place he could think of that would for sure be Dom free until the man was gone.

Nodding, Jared winced as he tried to swallow. "M'sorry," his voice was barely there, "I just... if I hurt him..." He could tell by the look on Jensen's face that he understood. Jared was a cop and wouldn’t get a second chance if he hurt someone Dom's age. Moving down the hallway Jared slipped around the corner at the end of the hall and into the kitchen. Folding his arms he leaned against the fridge, listening to the sound of Dom throwing things around in his room.

"Jensen? Hello?" Chris' voice echoed into the phone and Jensen had to suck in a sharp breath.

"Chris? I need a favor," the emotion had to be pretty clear in his voice and Jensen felt only pure adrenaline coursing through him as he moved back into the bedroom and started tugging at the bed sheets.

"Name it," Chris said easily and Jensen could hear him already shifting about.

"I need you to take Dom for the night. He flies home tomorrow. He... look can you just come get him?" Jensen sighed as the blanket fell to the floor and he began yanking pillowcases off the pillows.

"Fuck. Yeah, I'll be there in ten."

The line clicked dead and Jensen tossed the phone to the side, sniffing angrily as he yanked the sheet from the bed. Every part of him felt hurt, burned, _dirty_ once more. He could just imagine what Jared saw, how bad it must have been to cause that look of pain on his face, and Jensen wanted nothing more than to grab Jared and hold him close, reassure him that things were _okay_ because they had to be. Once the sheet was off the bed, leaving nothing but the bare mattress, Jensen scooped them all up and headed swiftly down the hall to shove them into the washer.

"Jensen..." Dom said quietly from just outside the guest bedroom door, bag clutched in his hand.

Shoulders tensing Jensen turned to him, pushing the switch on the machine to get it started. "You better fucking have everything because you're not coming back here."

Dom nodded slowly, eyes dropping down to the ground. "I... I'm sorry."

Jensen crossed the hall slowly, stepping into his space and narrowing his eyes. "If you've damaged _anything_ between Jared and I, one _little_ thing, I will see to it that your life is as miserable as possible I swear to fucking _god_ not even being in a different country will save you."

Dom swallowed thickly and nodded, eyes darting up and down quickly.

The door burst open and Chris moved swiftly forward, glancing into the kitchen for a moment before heading down the hall to them. "Jensen? You okay?"

"No, I'm really not," Jensen stepped away from Dom and looked at his friend. "Just get him the fuck out of here," he growled, heading down the hall ahead of them and stepping into the doorway of the kitchen to act as a barricade, sliding back a step to grab the itinerary from the board there and holding it out. "You'll need this."

Chris took it and nodded, "I'll call you tomorrow once he's gone."

Jensen's eyes lifted to track Dom as he walked past, watching him hesitating. His body tensed as Dom's mouth open and he hissed, "Not a fucking word Dom. Just. Go."

As soon as the door closed Jared felt his heart trying to kick-start. It was like it had stopped the moment he'd walked into the bedroom and saw Dom touching Jensen. It was crazy, having his world narrow down to that moment, that insane moment of believing that he might have actually lost Jensen. It was so unreal. And probably the most painful few seconds of his life.

Sinking down to his knees he let his shoulders sag and took a big shuddering breath. It was one of those moments, standing there in that doorway when you realize how much something means to you. Jared had always known he loved Jensen, just never realized what it would feel like - the slice of pain - thinking he might have lost him. "I'm sorry..." he murmured.

Turning to Jared, Jensen stepped forward and slowly lowered himself, folding his hands in his lap. "You… there's no reason for you to be sorry." He sucked in a shuddering breath and shook his head, "god Jared I- it's not- I should have locked the door. I shouldn't have napped with him here. He, he _touched_ and... _fuck_ ," Jensen gasped, hand slamming hard into the cabinet.

Jared reached out and grabbed Jensen's sleeve, trying to pull him closer. "I should have been here, and I should never have..." blowing out a breath Jared tried to straighten out his words, but everything was coming out all at once. "I shouldn't have. I thought, but it just hurt." His eyes widened and he tugged on Jensen. "Please..." He just wanted to hold him.

Crawling forward swiftly Jensen fell across Jared's body, arms wrapping around him to hold him tightly. Truthfully, it did hurt to think Jared's mind had instantly assumed but Jensen had done the same thing, with Jared's ex, and he _understood_ how easy it was to assume the worst. "I love you Jared, you know I'd never... god I hope Chris _kills_ him in his sleep. You and mom can hide the evidence," Jensen huffed around the tears still spilling down his cheeks.

Jared just muttered how sorry he was over and over. "It was just a few seconds," He tightened his arms around Jensen and yanked him roughly onto his lap. "I... didn't my... I couldn't make sense of it... because I knew," he pulled back far enough to blink tear-filled eyes at his husband. "I knew you'd never do that... but..." He sighed and leaned his forehead against Jensen's. "You are not _ever_ going to France again," he whispered.

"No," Jensen shook his head roughly. "I'm not ever going _anywhere_ without you again," he sighed shakily and reached out to lay his hand over Jared's jaw. His head ached but his heart was starting to unclench. Some part of him was tightening with guilt and he murmured, "I'm sorry I ever brought him here. I'm sorry I did the whole stupid thing. I never meant... even for those few moments when you thought - Jesus, Jared, I'm _so_ sorry," his thumb searched out to brush along the tears on his husband's cheeks.

"Not your fault," Jared mumbled. "M'glad you got to go, it really wasn't like this.... he wasn't like that in France was he?" Jared reached up to smooth Jensen's hair back from his face. "You can tell me."

"He never did anything like that," Jensen insisted, shaking his head slowly. "I never would have been so close to him otherwise. I mean, sure he flirted but I made a point to mention you first thing and he cooled off. I thought he was okay, that he understood. I never expected him-" Jensen sighed once more and frowned, "I feel betrayed. I trusted him, let him into our home, with you, and he did, all those things." Jensen shifted closer to Jared, needing to feel his reassuring warmth.

Shaking his head, Jared leaned in. "We're done with this. No more. I can't talk about him anymore." Jared dipped down and kissed his husband, lips crashing into Jensen's. It was clumsy and certainly far-from the best kiss they'd ever had but for Jared it was pretty much the best thing in the world. His heart was aching for a different reason; he just wanted Jensen.

Tightening his arms around his husband Jensen gasped into the kiss and pressed deeper, harder into him. Emotions shifting between relief and anger and hurt then back to something fond, familiar, _love_.

Jensen slid as close as he could along Jared's body, hands tangling in his hair. He kissed him until his lips almost ached and his lungs burned with the need for a full breath. Pulling back he sucked in deeply and let one of his hands drop to press against his forehead. "We're okay now? It's gonna be better?" Jensen whispered the words, still needing the comfort and reassurance.

"We've always been good. I never. Jensen, I don't know how to _not_ love you." Jared smiled slightly, releasing his hold on Jensen enough to slide his hands forward to curl over his husband's cheeks. "We're fine, I promise. I'm tired and really _fucking_ glad we're alone, but I'm fine. We're fine." Leaning forward he kissed the corner of Jensen's mouth.

Sighing in relief Jensen nodded slowly and let his hands curl over Jared's wrists. "Can we be alone for awhile now? You have this weekend off right?" Jensen just wanted to spend the next however long they could curled up against his husband, didn't want to share him with anyone, no matter the circumstances.

"Yeah," Jared sighed, "I was so tired at work. It's why I came home early. I'm not working until Tuesday. Told my _boss_ ," he smirked, "I needed some time off but I think it was the Mom in her who caved." Laughing softly he rubbed his nose against Jensen's.

Smiling for the first time in what felt like way too long, Jensen hummed softly. "Good. I'll skip classes Monday. Just you and me. You can catch up on some sleep, I'd be happy to join you." Chuckling quietly Jensen finally let himself relax into Jared, ready for their world to be right again.

"You know," Jared leaned back a little, relief starting to finally settle over him, "we did good." Jared smiled and slid his arms down over Jensen's shoulders. "Think about what we just went through..." Jared's brows drew together, a smile still curved on his lips. "No paintings got damaged, no one went to stay with Chris, well, we didn't." Jared's lips brushed over the gentle curve of his husband's cheek.

Giving Jared a small smile Jensen nodded in agreement, hands settling on his chest for a minute before he climbed back and up out of his lap. "I got halfway through changing the sheets," he explained, blushing slightly at what now seemed like a mildly silly thing to do. "I just... didn't know if they'd smell... well, anyway, I'm gonna get the spare one from the hall closet. You start thinking about how you want to begin your long weekend," Jensen reached out to trail his hand through Jared's hair for a moment before heading for the hall closet.

Jared pushed up from the floor and headed down the hallway. "That's easy. I know what I want to do... wait," Jared smiled and bumped his hip against Jensen's. "Did you mean what do I want to do tonight or what do I want to do the entire weekend?" Jared pushed in beside Jensen and grabbed some pillow cases. He was finally feeling like things might start to go back to normal.

Chuckling softly Jensen shook his head and turned to lead them back into the bedroom, spreading the sheet out across the mattress. "Let's start with tonight, but you're more than welcome to pick out the way the rest of the weekend goes. You know how easy I am to please," Jensen shot him a grin, tucking the fabric along the corner of the mattress.

Bending down Jared snagged one of the pillows off the floor and started to stuff it into a clean pillow case. "Well, tonight I was thinking, you know, just sleep... nothing special." Jared grinned down at the pillow when he saw Jensen turn and look at him. "I'm old you know - should probably take a few days off from sex." Nodding, Jared couldn't help the laughter that burst out of him. It was half relief, half happiness and a whole mess of other emotions that had just caught up with him.

"Should I point out to you that we haven't had sex for the past two days?" Jensen arched his eyebrows at his husband and sighed, "I understand you being old and all but seriously." Shaking his head Jensen crossed to the other side of the bed, finishing tucking the sheet under the mattress. "Don't tell me I'm gonna have to satisfy myself, that's so much more work."

Jared spun around and whacked Jensen as hard as he could across the ass with the pillow then let it fly at his husband's head. Bending over casually he picked up another pillow and started to get it inside the clean pillow case.

Staring at Jared with wide eyes, Jensen said slowly, "Oh, Padalecki, you so did _not_." He bent down to grab one of the spare pillows, curling his fingers around the cotton.

"Just admit it. I'm the brawn in the relationship... you know," Jared finished stuffing the pillow in its covering and tossed it at Jensen's face. "The big tough cop. What'd you call me? Your hero?" Jared bent over, chuckling and grabbed another pillow.

Jensen lifted his still faintly bruised hand. "I believe I am responsible for the black eye, and quite possibly for a concussion," he snorted slightly and carried the pillow over to his husband, whacking him along the back of the head. "I could hold my own in a fight, don't doubt it." Jensen's grin grew as he smacked the pillow hard into Jared's stomach.

Laughing softly, Jared held his arms out. "Okay, gimme your best shot." His eyes narrowed, smirk still on his lips.

Weighing his options, Jensen glanced down at the pillow in his hands before looking back at his husband. Jared was bigger than him, in basically every way, so Jensen didn't stand much of a chance of bringing him down. A slow smile curved up his lips and he darted forward in a flash, moving his fingers along Jared's sides and hitting all the spots he knew he was most ticklish in.

Jared spat out something about Jensen cheating and might have squealed a little before bursting out in full on body-aching laughter. Spinning around and trying to get away from Jensen's fingers (which suddenly seemed to be everywhere) Jared finally gave up and wrapped his long arms around Jensen's chest. Stumbling backwards until his legs hit the bed Jared fell backwards onto the newly made bed, dragging his husband with him.

"Admit it," Jensen huffed, legs sliding to either side of Jared's hips, hands reaching out to clasp Jared's wrists and pin them above his head. Jared could overpower him in a heartbeat and the thrill of that sparked heat along his veins. More heat. Jensen was already aware of the arousal churning in his stomach. "Admit that I have just as much brawn. I can hold my own yeah? And you... kinda like it..." Jensen grinned, hips sliding back to grind slowly into the heat in Jared's crotch.

"Kinda?" Jared's voice was already thick and slow, hands moving of their own accord to slide up and down his lover's back. "Yeah, _just_ kinda...." He rolled his hips up, letting Jensen feel how hard he was. Jared was starting to feel a bit like he was on a roller coaster ride of emotions and sensations. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Jared squeezed his eyes shut and panted out a few breaths."

Smiling softly Jensen dragged his hands down Jared's still pinned arms, across his collar bone and down his chest. Sliding back along his thighs he let his palm massage in a slow roll against Jared's jean trapped cock. "Mm yeah, I have a pretty good idea what I do to you." Jensen dipped down, bending slightly to nudge his nose along the hem of Jared's shirt, sucking on the revealed patch of skin just below his belly button. Smiling against his flesh, Jensen's fingers moved slowly up to slip the buttons free along Jared's shirt, starting from the bottom and kissing his way up as each new patch of skin fell exposed to him.

Leaving his arms above his head, Jared arched his body up into Jensen's mouth. "M..Maybe, sometime, you could-“ Jared swallowed and felt the slight heat of a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "My. Handcuffs." His hips snapped up as he thought about Jensen having that much control over him; _God_ he ached, trapped in his jeans and grinding up into his husband.

Lifting his head Jensen stared at Jared with slightly wide eyes, biting down hard on his lip for a long moment. "I. Y-yeah? You-" Jensen swallowed thickly, turning to look over his shoulder to see if he could spot the cuffs in mention. "That's, you'd want that? Me cuffing you to the bed?" Jensen dropped down once more and sucked Jared's nipple into his mouth, dragging his teeth over the sensitive nub.

A strangled moan escaped Jared's lips before his hands dragged down the quilt to slip up over Jensen's shoulders. "Only, if you want to." Shoulders pressing down against the bed Jared's body arched up, shifting Jensen down his body slightly. "If you want." He rolled his head to the side, moaning softly, his grip on Jensen's shoulders hard and unrelenting.

"Yeah, I want too," Jensen nodded slowly and slid back, crawling off the mattress, fingers curling along the hem of Jared's shirt that he wore. "Get up. Get undressed. And... get them," Jensen's lips twitched into a smile as he pulled the fabric free and tossed it across the room.

Jared lay there for a few moments, stunned by lust and the fact that he was suddenly _not_ feeling the heat of Jensen's body. "Letting it go to your head?" Jared's voice was low and vibrating through his body. But. It was an invitation he wasn't going to pass up. Rolling off the bed Jared moved slightly faster than he would admit to and retrieved his cuffs from his bag out front. As soon as he was back in the bedroom he tossed them on the night stand and held the key up making sure Jensen saw it before putting it very deliberately right next to the lamp.

"Just don't kill me..." Jared muttered then hissed as he dragged his jeans down over his hard cock. "Jesus," he moaned softly. Kicking out of his jeans he sat back down on the edge of the bed, palming the front of his boxers.

Laughing, low and deep, Jensen pushed his jeans and boxers down, head tilting to the side as his fingers came out to stroke once along his cock. "Kill you? Now why would I do that? No fun for me then," he grinned brightly at his husband and tilted his chin up.

"I believe I said get undressed, boxers count as clothing Jared." A slow smirk overpowered his grin as Jared fumbled out of the boxers and shifted back along the mattress, spreading out in the middle, tucking a pillow under his head to get comfortable. "I think," Jensen began, picking up the handcuffs and running his fingers over the cool metal, "that I'm going to enjoy this. _Very_ much." Jensen moved forward slowly, crawling up onto the mattress and lifting one of Jared's arms, bringing it up and hooking the cuff around his wrist, wrapping it a moment later against the post and securing Jared's other wrist.

Shifting back slightly Jensen's hand extended, finger dragging along the underside of Jared's cock in a slow slide. "Not too tight?" He asked against Jared's lips, tongue flickering out to trace the familiar curves.

Moaning, Jared tugged against the cuffs as he moved automatically to drop his hands to Jensen's body. Jared felt a very unfamiliar thrill of frustration followed by a healthy dose of reluctance. "Maybe... this isn't a good idea." Jared could see a dark glint of amusement in his lover's eyes and wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

"See now, I think you're just realizing that, although I am a _fantastic_ bottom, I'm a fucking _amazing_ top," Jensen smirked and worked his lips down Jared's neck, over his collarbone and down his chest. "You know, it's your fault, I've learned all this from you,"

Jensen's head tilted up to look at his husband before he grinned and sucked Jared's nipple between his teeth. "Of course," he continued, fingers dancing slowly along Jared's sides, "you know the word, if it becomes too much." Jensen let the back of his hand brush along Jared's cock, a whisper of a touch before falling away.

It was pretty hard for Jared to know which part of his spine to arch up so his entire body moved in a wave of muscle and tension. "S'not. I can handle..." The heat of Jensen's lips on his nipple followed by the cool pain of a bite had Jared shooting forward and sideways at the same time. "Jensen." He could hear the handcuffs clinking against the wood and couldn't stop pulling hard trying to reach Jensen.

"Sadly, my patience level is _nothing_ compared to yours and considering your lack of patience, that's saying something," Jensen grinned against Jared's flesh, trailing down slowly, tracing each curve of rib bone. Jensen was quite possibly a little drunk with the power he had over Jared at the moment, control over every little touch, how fast they went, what happened next. Pushing up to his hands, Jensen rolled his body forward, moaning as their cocks met and slid and his lips pressed into Jared's. "Lucky for you, I'm feeling the need to be claimed, but I'm gonna enjoy myself for awhile," Jensen grinned against Jared's lips and pulled back enough to stare into Jared's eyes. "Don't you just _love_ me?"

Jared nodded quickly, half-smiling, panting. His cock was aching as he twisted to try and get more contact. "Lemme go - don't you want me... to touch you?" Jared tugged hard on the cuffs, wincing then chasing Jensen's mouth and growling softly as they moved away. His hips rolled up again and again, the weight of Jensen's body doing nothing to ease the _need_ Jared could feel.

"Oh, I do," Jensen nodded, enjoying the squirm of Jared's body as he slid his lips back down his skin. "I _really_ do," he murmured against Jared's hipbones, half spread across his legs to keep him pinned down to the mattress. "I always want you to touch me Jared... always think about your hands on me."

Jensen's teeth slid along the curve of bone before nuzzling along the base of his cock. Jensen was feeding off the giddy thrill pulsing through him, secure in the knowledge that Jared wanted this, no matter what he say otherwise; there was only one word that would make him stop. "Mm, think about your fingers in me, you cock, filling me," Jensen dragged his tongue up the underside of Jared's cock in a slow slide.

Jared almost spat out the breath he was holding as he tried to stay still, not give away what he was feeling. It didn't work. The heat of Jensen's tongue on his cock sent his hips shooting up off the bed. More than anything Jared wanted his hands on Jensen; it was like some kind of torture to have his husband's body _right_ there in front of him, glistening with a light sweat, his eyes almost black, hair tousled. " _F..uck_ ," Jared pushed up with his feet, twisting the side, feeling the cool metal cuffs digging in to his wrists. "J..Jensen. Don't. Tease...." Jared growled out the words, sucking a deep breath into his lungs.

Lifting his head up, Jensen smiled sweetly and let his fingers sliding over his skin. "Tease? Me? I would _never_ ," Jensen chuckled and dropped down, mouth opening wide to engulf Jared whole, letting him slid back along his tongue and hollowing his cheeks for a series of deep sucks. Just as fast he was back up, blowing along the skin between slightly parted lips. "What makes you think I'd tease you at all?" Jensen murmured thickly, mouth opening once more to repeat the deep swallow.

"Jensen," Jared hissed out. The flesh of his cock was burning, stinging with desire and Jensen's breath just made him want it even more. "Now. Jensen. Do something," his head turned into his arm as he panted softly, torso shivering under his husband. There was _never_ a time that he didn't want Jensen but _this_ , this was some sort of delicious torment.

"Something?" Jensen mused, crawling slowly up Jared's body once more. Shifting back he fit Jared's cock along the crack of his ass, sliding slowly along the burn. "What would you like me to do Jared?" He whispered the question, keeping the touch purposefully light as his body shifted along Jared's. "I'd give you… anything," Jensen dropped to brush his lips against Jared's. "All you gotta do is ask."

"Please," Jared writhed up into the heat of his husband; the gentle touches were setting his nerves off. Waves of heat traveled up over his body. "I want you." Jared bit down hard on the muscle in his arm then turned back to gaze up at Jensen. "Want you to ride me," his voice was gravelly and thick. Hips twitching slightly Jared frowned, gasped in a breath and rolled his body up as Jensen's ass slid over his hard shaft. "Wanna touch you," he breathed. Jared's hands were clenched into fists, arms shaking with strain as he kept a constant pressure on the cuffs.

Crawling forward slightly Jensen's head tilted down as he watched the tip of his cock brush along Jared's chin. His hands shifted out to the side for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, glad he hadn't dropped it too far when making the bed earlier. "I know you want to touch me," Jensen nodded and slid back, biting his lower lip as he watched the head smear pre-come across Jared's neck. Settling back on Jared's hips Jensen dropped down and licked the trail up, pulling the salty taste from his husband's skin. "But, watching you like this. _God_ the way it affects me..." Jensen groaned against warm skin, fingers pushing at the cap on the bottle.

Jensen's tongue was hot and wet and _fuck_ if Jared could get his hands free he'd be fucking his husband already; would have him pinned to the bed. Groaning, Jared strained forward. "Jensen, kiss me," he licked his lips, the ache to touch his husband almost painful. "Please," he whispered, eyes burning into his lover's.

Slicking his fingers Jensen rocked forward, leaning into Jared's chest as his hand followed back and behind. "Mm I want you in me," he murmured and slanted his lips over Jared's, moaning as he slipped two fingers up into himself. "Gonna ride you..." Jensen gasped against Jared's mouth, thrusting his tongue slowly forward before pulling back. "So fuckin'..." he groaned, eyes fluttering as he stretched himself, falling into Jared's lips to deepen the kiss.

Jared sank all his urgency all the _need_ into the kiss. His tongue thrust forward into the heat of Jensen's mouth, mouth opening wide, lips sliding slick and wet. Moaning, Jared brought his teeth together to tug hard on Jensen's bottom lip for a few moments, then dragged his tongue across the fullness of his bottom lip.

Feeling Jensen's hand as he worked his fingers into himself nearly drove Jared insane. _God_ he wanted to touch his husband, craved the feeling of heat and smooth silkiness of his flesh. "Y..You. Like this-" Jared twisted under Jensen's hips, rolling up then curving his spine back down into the bed. Jared somehow found the ability to smile slightly, tongue gliding over Jensen's.

Nodding slowly, Jensen's body rocked gently into Jared's, against the steady thrust of his fingers. "Yeah. I- I _really_ like this," he chuckled richly, sucking Jared's bottom lip between his teeth and dragging back slowly. Popping his mouth open, Jensen shuddered as he twisted his wrist to add a third finger, stretching further apart. "But..." he murmured and pulled his fingers free, snatching the bottle once more as he sat back to add more lube to his palm.”I like you fucking me - more," Jensen pointed out and wrapped an arm behind him once more, stroking Jared's cock slowly. When he was certain Jared was slick enough he dropped his hand to the side and reached out, snagging the key from the nightstand and sliding over to slip it into the lock, "Jared?" He breathed against his husband's ear, "fuck me."

"Jeeesus," Jared yanked at the cuffs as Jensen unlocked them, groaning out his relief as he shot up to slam Jensen down onto his bed. He was shaking, desire flooding through his veins in wave after wave. Lifting his husband's legs up and draping them over his shoulders Jared stared down at him as he slid forward, cock gliding slick and hot against Jensen's ass. "God," he whispered.

Jensen's eyes were heavy lidded, chest rising and falling as he panted through his own _want_. Tilting his head to the side, Jared leaned forward to press against his husband entrance. Heat soared through him and Jensen arched his hips up sending Jared plunging forward. Buried in his lover's heat, Jared moaned, reaching out to curl his arm around Jensen's thigh and drag him closer.

Instant sensation shot through Jensen, sparking along his veins and igniting a fire low in his belly. He groaned his husband's name in the back of his throat, clamping down hard around the hard line of flesh buried deep within him. Hips jerking up instinctively, Jensen pulled him in further, rocking instantly to spur Jared into action. " _Fuck_ Jared I need. Need you to..." he pleaded in a hoarse whisper, fingers clawing down Jared's chest, back up along his neck to tangle in his hair.

Thrusting hard, Jared threw his head back, hips snapping back and forth in a steady rhythm. His fingers gripped Jensen's thigh tightly and he slid his free hand down to stroke his husband's cock. Jared moaned loudly, body shuddering, "You're so perfect. _Fuck_."

Hips rocking steadily forward, Jared pounding into Jensen, driving his husband’s body further down the bed. Pleasure swirled in his belly, burning its way up through his body in a slow-burn.

Too soon, _always_ too soon, Jensen could feel his orgasm curling in on him, edged forward by the hand along his cock, the hard drive sending him down into the mattress. " _Jared_ ," he hissed, tightening his muscles once more, body curving up as far off the bed as he could. A steady shake started in his shoulders, sparking down his spine and Jensen's head rolled back into the mattress, "so... so close..." he groaned, sinking his teeth down into his lip.

Shoving Jensen's legs back Jared let himself fall forward to grind into his lover. Angling his hips he knew he was sliding past Jensen's prostate when his husband writhed and moaned beneath his weight.

Some kind of sound slipped out of Jared's mouth as Jensen's ass clenched tight around his cock. It felt like his skin was on fire, burning off his body and the swell of release built in him. As he gasped in a breath he felt Jensen's muscles clamp down on him and that was too much. He felt his balls ache sharply, his shoulders tensed as his body arched up away from Jensen's. One more hard thrust and Jared's was coming, thick and hot, breath hitching in his chest as he strained to hold himself up.

Almost the moment Jared came in him, Jensen lost hold of his control, hips jerking up as his release coursed through him in a wave. Moaning in a soft, repeated whisper, Jensen rocked against the flare and heat of his orgasm. His fingers searched out until he could tug hard at Jared, bring him forward for a deep slide of lips, pulling Jared's tongue into his mouth. Jensen breathed heavily through his nose, sucking in quick breaths, heart slamming against his rib cage.

Weak and shaky, Jared fell to the side of Jensen's body. He groaned as he lost the heat of Jensen's body, but he simply couldn't hold himself up a moment longer. Pressing his hand to Jensen's chest Jared smiled, vision almost obscured by his hair. His hand moved up and down with his lover's chest, the steady thump of Jensen's heartbeat like a silent message.

Relaxing back into the mattress, melting under Jared's gentle touch, Jensen smiled softly and hummed quietly, "you're not very patient." His smile brightened into a grin as he peeled his eyes open to give his husband a look. "We may have to work on that."

"Me?" Jared tried to look indignant as he slapped at his hair. " _You_ had the key, buddy." Raising an eyebrow, Jared smirked and watched his broad hand slide over his husband's chest. "You have no patience. None. Not one iota." Jared laughed softly and let his eyes drift closed for a few moments.

"Yeah but we already knew that," Jensen pointed out and curled into Jared's side. "When we go to Texas, are you gonna take me horseback riding? Be all... cowboy for me?" Jensen grinned at the thought, hooking a leg over Jared's.

"I _might_ have a cowboy hat, and boots." Jared leaned down to press gentle kisses along Jensen's neck, sucking softly at his collar bone. "I ride ya know. Good 'ol Texas boy. Good catch my Mama always said." Jared put on the drawl that was rarely noticeable anymore.

Grinning brightly Jensen pushed up to stare down at his husband. "You're gonna have that accent really thick when we're there huh? _Oh god_ how am I gonna keep my hands off you?" He laughed and dropped in, nuzzling into Jared's neck. "Love you," he breathed, relaxing happily into his body.

"'Cause you have a _ton_ of restraint now." Jared slung his arm over Jensen's waist, laughing softly into his husband's hair.


End file.
